Mi única felicidad, eres tú
by YuNat
Summary: UA[SASUNARU][LEMMON]A Sasuke le obligan a casarse con una chica que ni conocía ni quería, pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a un famoso chico rubio...
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

-** bla bla- **hablando / -_bla bla- _pensando

Mi única felicidad, eres tú

CAP.1: Todo tiene un comienzo.

En tokio empezaba un nuevo día. Para algunos podría ser un día esplendido por el sol que lucía radiante esa mañana, pero para un joven en especial hoy no iba a ser el mejor día de su vida. Ese joven se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de un famoso y rico hombre de negocios,Fugaku, y su madre, Mikoto. Tenía 25 años y era realmente atractivo, moreno y con una piel blanquita y suave, muy apetecible.

Los padres, para mantener una relación sociable y estable con otras empresas, obligaban a sus hijos a casarse con los de otros presidentes importantes. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, se casó con la hija de un magnate de los negocios. Al principio no le gustó la idea pero al final, después de algunos meses acabó por enamorarse de la chica.

Y ahora le tocaba a Sasuke. Le presentaron a la que sería su futura esposa, en el despacho de su padre.

-**Hijo, ella es Amy Nomura**- dijo Fugaku.

Amy tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color marrón claro. Era de media estatura, delgada, bastante guapa para cualquiera pero al Uchiha menor no le gustó mucho.

-**Encantado de conocerte**- respondió Sasuke- **papá, podemos hablar un momento a solas?**

-**Sí, claro. Esperan aquí un momento, por favor**- dicho eso salieron del despacho, dejando solos a Amy y a su padre, Ryo.

-**Oye papi, tienes que conseguir que se case conmigo**- suplicó – **és guapísimo, y tiene que estar conmigo, no puede estar con nadie más. Aunque el diga que no quiere, me da igual.**

-**Claro que sí, cariño**- sonrió Ryo- **Todo es poco para mi hijita. Total, Sasuke no podrá decir que no o la empresa de su padre se vendrá a pique.**

-**Que listo que eres, papi**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- **¿Por qué me tengo que casar con alguien que ni conozco?-** enfádandose Sasuke, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- **Esto es de locos.**

- **Sasuke, ya lo sé, pero sabes que es necesario. La empresa en la qué trabaja su padre es muy importante**- intentó calmarle.

-**Sí vamos lo mismo que le dijiste a Itachi**- dijo Sasuke.

-**Venga hijo, tampoco es para tanto**- respondió Fugaku- **es muy guapa no te puedes quejar, ya verás como serás feliz. Itachi al final se enamoró de la mujer con qué se casó.**

Sasuke sabía que su padre no iba a cambiar de parecer, aunque a él no le hacia ninguna gracia casarse con Amy, tuvo que aceptar ya que no le dejaban dar un no por respuesta.

A él, Amy le parecía una niña consentida, que sus padres le daban todo lo que pedía y dejaban que hiciese todo lo que quisiera. En cambio, a Amy, Sasuke le parecía el chico más atractivo que había conocido y lo único que deseaba era poder casarse para tenerlo enterito para ella sola, día y noche, sin importarle lo que el propio Sasuke pensase.

El día de la boda llegó. Estaban presentes solo los familiares de él y los de ella. Al terminar de casarse fueron a comer a un restaurante de prestigio.

El regalo que les hicieron fue un ático de lujo en la zona más cara de la ciudad, al cual fueron después de despedirse de todos. No hicieron luna de miel, aunque Amy quería, el padre de ella dijo que no le gustaba la idea de qué estuviese lejos de él. A Sasuke le pareció lo más sensato que había dicho en todo el día, ya que a él tampoco le agradaba eso de ir de viaje, aguantándola todo el rato.

Cuando llegaron al que sería su hogar a partir de ahora, a Sasuke le gustó. Era muy espacioso y los muebles muy elegantes. Ella en lo primero que se fijó fue en el dormitorio y empezó a llevarlo hasta allí.

**-¡¡Sasuke!!, vamos a estrenar la cama**- empezó a quitarse el vestido que llevaba dejándolo caer al suelo- **que quiero probar este cuerpo que tienes y que ahora es mío, solo mío.**

Cuando acabaron de hacer el amor (bueno mucho amor no), Amy se quedó dormida y Sasuke, acostado, mirando por la ventana que había en esa habitación, que al ser un ático de uno de los pisos más altos de todos, podían tenerla sin persiana ni cortina.

-"_Madre mía la que me espera"- _suspirando_- "encima mi padre va y me dice que también tengo que ir a la empresa de mi ahora suegro, joder."_

Girando la cabeza para mirar a Amy.

_-"Y todo por este matrimonio. Pero si no la conozco de nada, que soy suyo dice"- _poniendo las manos debajo de la cabeza_-" y como quiera hacerlo todo los días y le diga que no, llamará a su "papi" diciendo qualquier chorrada y este se lo contará a mi padre y ahí vendrán los problemas seguro."_

4 meses después

Sasuke se tuvo que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar y se fue sin levantar a Amy que seguía durmiendo. Trabajaba en la empresa de su padre. Era una empresa banquera para aquellas personas ricas que no suelen meter su dinero en bancos normales.

Cuando llegó, aparcó su fabuloso bmw oscuro al lado de un mercedes de un color plateado que había.

-"_Vaya coche, es el último modelo"- _iba mirándolo mientras se dirigía al ascensor del párquing_- "seguro que es de algún viejo rico de esos insoportables"._

El ascensor se paró en la 10º planta. Al salir se dirigió a su despacho pero alguien le llamó. 

-**Sasuke**- éste se giro para ver que era uno de los jefes de ese departamento y que venía acompañado- **quiero presentarte a alguien**.

Ese "alguien" era un chico de la misma edad de Sasuke, con un cabello dorado, ojos azules, piel tostada. Al verlo, Sasuke se quedó sorprendido y fue la primera vez que pensó que un hombre era guapísimo. Pero le sonaba de haberle visto en alguna parte.

-**Sasuke, éste es Naruto Uzumaki**.

CONTINUARA.

Hola a todos, soy nueva y es mi primer fic, sed buenos conmigo jeje. Sé que no escribo muy bien (espero coger práctica xD) este fic será SASUNARU Y NARUSASU , tiene que haber un poco de todo :p. Me encantan estos dos chicos, los adoro!! Dejen sus comments asi puedo saber si os gusta para seguirla o no jeje

Os Quiero A Todos!! Kiss.


	2. ¿Eres feliz?

CAP. 2 ¿Eres feliz?

-**Sasuke, éste es Naruto Uzumaki**.

-**Encantado de conocerte, Sasuke Uchiha**- extendiéndole la mano. Al moreno le sonó raro que supiese su apellido, pero pensó que el jefe ya le había hablado de él al ser el hijo del presidente.

-**Lo mismo digo, Naruto**- levantó su mano para estrecharla- **no es por nada, pero me suena de haberte visto en alguna parte.**

Naruto le sonrió- **puede ser que si me hayas visto**.

-**Bueno yo os dejo**- dijo el jefe. Cuando estaba caminando para irse se volteó al recordad algo- **ah Sasuke, ha llamado tu suegro para ver cuando tienes libre para ir a trabajar alli unos días.**

El rubio al oir 'suegro' miró de reojo al moreno que tenia una cara seria. A Naruto le pareció más bien una cara triste. Los cotillas de esa empresa le habían contado que se acababa de casar con la hija de un hombre rico y que esta era una niña repelente que siempre consigue lo que quiere y no le importa lo que piensen los demás. Una compañera de trabajo de Sasuke le contó que nunca les había visto juntos antes, ni sabía que era su novia. A Naruto todo eso le pareció extraño: _¿qué pasa? Te han obligado a casarte o ¿qué?_

-**De acuerdo luego le llamaré**- respondió Sasuke. Se dio cuenta que Naruto le estaba mirando- **¿Pasa algo?**

-**eh... no nada, no pasa nada...-** dudando si sacar el tema de su matrimonio- **solo es que no parecías muy contento cuando ha dicho 'suegro'.**

-**Es normal, a nadie le cae bien su suegro ¿no?-** dirigiéndose a su despacho, sabiendo que le seguía- **seguro que a ti tampoco te gusta**.

Le ofreció que se sentara y éste obedeció- **No lo sé, porqué yo no estoy casado. Es más ahora mismo no tengo pareja, no tengo a nadie importante a parte de mis amigos**- subió la cabeza para poder mirarlo ya que estaba de pie colocando algunas cosas en la mesa- **Espero encontrar a esa persona.**

Se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir, sin intentar apartar la mirada: _pero porqué no puedo desviar mi mirada, porqué...no puedo alejarme de esos ojos azules...y lo peor... porqué no quiero hacerlo...tengo la necesidad de...acercarme más a él...NO..que estoy pensando- _agacha la cabeza- **la encontrarás, seguro y serás feliz con esa persona**.

**-¿Tú has encontrado a esa persona importante?**

Se sentó en su silla- **claro que la he encontrado, estoy casado con ella**- dijo mientras se dedicaba a sacar algunos papeles del maletín que llevaba.

**-¿Y eres feliz?-** Naruto sabía que no tenía que meterse donde no lo llamaban pero quería saber que le contestaba y al recibir del moreno un mirada perdida en algún punto de esos papeles, quedándose quieto y sin decir nada es como si ya lo hubiese respondido- _Ya veo._

Despues de esa pregunta, Sasuke se había quedado traspuesto. Nadie antes le había preguntado si era feliz y por supuesto no lo era, aunque ya no puede cambiar nada- **bueno tengo mucho trabajo si no te importa...eh ¿que haces?-**Naruto estaba escribiendo su teléfono movil en un papel que encontró por ahí.

-**Por si alguna vez, deseas hablar de cualquier cosa o simplemente quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí...**-dejando el papel en su mesa y abriendo la puerta del despacho- **Llamamé**- y cerró al salir.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta por donde salió y observo el papel, el qual cogió. Todo esto le pareció un poco extraño pero no pudo evitar que le saliera una pequeña sonrisa.

-------------------------------------

En otro lugar del centro de Tokio.

-**Ahh...más...más...ahhhh**- una chica estaba retorciéndose de placer debajo de un hombre en el mismo estado que ella- **así Fuji...estoy a punto... de llegar...ahh**

- **Yo también...Amy**- dando la ultima embestida donde acabaron los dos- **que..bien se siente.**

**-¿a que si?-** saliendo de debajo suyo para incorporarse y ponerse las bragas y el sujetador- **Sasuke no sabe lo que se pierde, siempre que lo hacemos parece que no disfrute.**

-**Pero, porqué no lo dejas y te vienes conmigo?**

Se giró para encararle bastante enfadada- **pues porqué no, vale**. El tiene que estar conmigo y con nadie más entiendes- se levantó de la cama para ponerse el tejano- **no quiero que este con ninguna otra, tiene que estar a mí completa disposición.**

**-¿ya te vas?-** Amy asintió- **vendrás otro día ¿no?-** levantandose para abrazarla por detrás.

-**Claro que sí**- se giró y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Le acercó a ella para poder besarle- **hasta otra.**

---------

Amy llegó a casa antes que Sasuke. Cuando este entró en el piso, ella estaba viendo la tele en albornoz que se puso despues de bañarse.

-**hola cariño!! ¿qué tal el trabajo?-**preguntó mientras se iba hacia él para darle un beso.

Sasuke como sabía que sus besos no eran de los típicos de un beso corto y punto, se adelantó y le dio un beso en la frente para dirigirse a la cocina- **pues aburrido... como** **siempre.**

**-¿te pasa algo?-** puso sus manos en el trasero del Uchiha, que enseguida se apartó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño- **ah... ya se**- desatandose el albornoz- **seguro que tienes unas ganas tremendas de hacer el amor conmigo a que sí?**

-**estoy cansado, voy a darme un baño y me iré a dormir**- cuando iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto una mano la cerró.

**-¿qué pasa que ya no quieres hacerlo? ¿ ya no te pongo?-** dijo poniendo una cara de las que estan a punto de llorar.

-_Nunca me has puesto_- **estoy muy cansado, vale amy?-** intentó hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-**pues no!!! Ahora mismo voy a llamar a mi padre diciéndole que ya no me quieres**-llorando se dirigió al teléfono-_esta táctica siempre funciona_.

Sasuke suspiró cansado- _esta niña nunca cambiara, que pesada_- se fue donde estaba ella y antes que marcara- **anda Amy claro que te quiero, vente para la cama.**

-**Lo que tu digas, cariño!!!**

Cuando acabaron, como siempre Sasuke estaba despierto y se dirigió al baño a refrescarse un poco la cara. Al volver, vió la ropa por el suelo ya que Amy la iba tirando por donde quisiera. La fue recogiendo porqué ahora mucho sueño no tenía.

Al recoger su pantalón notó algo en el bolsillo y lo sacó.

Era el número de telefono del chico que acababa de conocer- _Naruto...no se porqué pero deseo...volver a verte..._

CONTINUARA

------------------------------------------

Pues aquí esta la segunda parte jeje No se si me esta quedando muy bien pero.. por algo se empieza no? XD espero que no se parezca a otros fic de otras personas, jeje es que no me ha dado tiempo a leer todas las historias que hay sobre esta pareja sasunaru, que hay unas cuantas jeje [y eso me encanta XD sobretodo los lemmons babas jeje.

Os quiero a todos (KiSs)


	3. Llámame

CAP. 3 Llámame.

Empezaba un nuevo día. En un departamento por las afueras del centro, un chico rubio se despertaba perezosamente, por culpa de un despertador que no dejaba de sonar durante bastante tiempo. Alargó el brazo y lo apagó- _¿por qué he puesto el despertador tan pronto?_-bostezando. Enseguida sonó su telefono y cogiendolo para ver el nombre del que llamaba- _ahh.. ya me acuerdo_

- **eyy Iruka, buenos días¿qué tal?**- cogiéndo la llamada- **siempre me llamas por la mañana¿qué pasa? Nunca te fias de que me pueda levantar por mi cuenta.**

- **Pues no jeje**- contestó Iruka riendo- **venga preparate que tienes que estar alli a las 8 en punto exactas. Yo me dirigó para allá.**

- **si si ok**- saliendo de la habitación- **me preparo enseguida**- y colgó.

------------------------------------

En otro lugar, Sasuke se despertaba para empezar otro dia laboral, pero no podía levantarse por culpa de una cierta chica que se sentaba encima suyo.

-**Sasuke!! Buenos días**- dandole besitos por el cuello, mientras este intentaba quitársela de encima- **por qué hoy no nos vamos por ahí? Los dos solitos**.

-**no puedo, tengo trabajo y además también tengo que llamar a tu padre para ver cuando puedo ir a trabajar a su empresa.. quitaté de encima Amy**- al final pudo apartarla y se vistió con un traje que cogió del armario. A ella, cuándo dijo lo de su padre, se alegró por qué así Sasuke estaria ocupado y ella podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-_me iré a casa de fuji, a pasar el rato jeje._

------------------------------------

-**Anda Naruto, vamos para dentro que ya han entrado los productores y todo el mundo**- viendo al muchacho rubio aparcando su mercedes último modelo. Se fue dónde estaba Iruka y entraron en el edificio.-**En vez de tu mánager, parezco tu niñera.**

-**ja ja que gracioso**-dijo Naruto en tono sarcástico- **que culpa tengo yo, de que estos empiezen a trabajar tan pronto, si quieren que sus actores trabajen en buenas condiciones que no lo pongan todo tan pronto, no?**- entrando en la sala dónde estaban todos: los productores, el director y otros actores y actrices- **buenos dias a todos!, listos para una sesión de rodaje?**

-**buenas Naruto, hola Iruka**- saludó una actriz, que según el guión que habia leido el rubio, seria la principal junto a él. Se llamaba Jolie y era americana pero hablaba muy bien el japonés.

-**hola chicos, sentaos**- dijo el director de la película que rodarían- **haber este largometraje irá de acción, unos ladrones quieren dar un golpe final, robando una suma importante de dinero**- contó a los que estaban presentes, que prestaban atención a lo que decía- **también habrá algo de romance**- mirando a Naruto y a Jennifer- **vosotros tendreis algún lio ,ok?**

Los dos asintieron. Les dieron los guiones y empezaron a hablar sobre que iba a hacer cada uno.

----------------------------------------

En el trabajo, el Uchiha estaba bastante liado y a las 6 ya no podía con más papeles, si veía un papel más le daria algo. En eso que vió a la secretaria que venía con muchas hojas-**No, no más papeles no por favor**- se levantaba de su silla metiéndo algunas cosas en el maletín- **estoy muy cansado, me iré para casa.**

-**Como quiera**- respondió la joven mientras le dejaba paso para que pudiera salir-**hasta mañana.**

-**Hasta mañana**-Sasuke bajó por el ascensor hasta que se abrió en la última planta: el párquing. Fue directo a su coche, entró y se quedó sentado apoyando la cabeza en el asiento- _muchas ganas de ir a casa tampoco tengo..._-suspirando cogió el maletín para buscar las llaves y encontró otra vez el papelito del número de Naruto que había metido ahí por la noche.

.:Recuerdo:.

Por si alguna vez, deseas hablar de cualquier cosa o simplemente quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí... ...Llámame.

.:fin del recuerdo:.

Dejando de pensar, cogió su movil y empezó a marcar el número escrito.

------------------------------------

-**Entonces mañana a la misma hora?-** preguntó Naruto a Iruka cuando salieron de la reunión siendo los últimos ya que se habían quedado a hablar con el director.

-**Sí, y ven puntual ee**- abriendo la puerta de su coche.

-**si siempre lo soy, jeje**- se dirigió a su mercedes oyendo como Iruka se reía y le despidió con la mano. Cuando iba a abrir el coche le sonó el movil, abrió la tapa y era un número que no había visto nunca- **¿diga?**

Conversación telefónica:

Sasuke: **ehmm...Naruto? soy Sasuke Uchiha... te acuerdas de mi?**

Naruto:_como para olvidarme._ **Si Sasuke, si me acuerdo de ti. No les doy mi telefono a mucha gente, solo a personas que me hayan caido bien. **

Sasuke: **era por si quieres ir a tomar algo, no sé, dónde quieras**

Naruto: **vale. ¿conoces el bar que hay en frente del Zara?-**oyó un sí por parte de Sasuke- **pues nos vemos allí ok?**

Sasuke: **ok**.- y colgó. Parecía como si tuviera energias renovadas, pusó las llaves en el contacto y salió del parquing en dirección a ese bar. Estaba un poco lejos pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba. Deseaba volver a ver al rubio, cuando lo vió, notó algo extraño, pero para nada malo.

Naruto como estaba más cerca llegó antes y lo esperó en la entrada. Llevaba puesta una gorra y se iba a poner las gafas de sol pero llamaria más la atención con ellas puestas que sin ya que mucho sol no había. También tenía comprobado que en esa ciudad no le conocía mucha gente, aunque cuando acabe la película empezará a estrenarse por los cines de alrededor y no era bueno que la gente supiese donde vivía ahora.

El moreno llegó y se dirigió a entrar y le vió. Apoyado en la pared, con la gorra y las manos metidas en los bolsillos- _otra vez... esta sensación... ¿qué pasa¿me gusta este chico o que?_- caminando hacia él- _vaya tonterias digo_.-saludándole con la mano- **hola****Naruto**.

-**Hola Sasuke, pasamos?-** asintió y entraron. Fueron a sentarse en la barra y pidieron una cerveza cada uno. No estaba muy lleno pero algo de gente si que había.- **y bueno ¿por qué me has llamado?**-dando un sorbo a su vaso**-¿solo querías ir a tomar algo con alguien o..quieres hablar de algo en particular?**

Bebiendo- **solo tomar algo**- fijándose que seguía con la gorra- **oye¿por qué no te quitas la gorra aquí dentro?**

-**Es para que no me reconozcan**- girándo la cabeza para mirarlo y al ver la cara que ponía de seguir sin enterarse para que la llevaba, empezó a reirse.

-**eh, de que te ries?-** enfadado de pensar que se estaba riendo de él.

-**De nada, de nada...parece que tu tampoco me conoces, jeje**.

Percatándose de algo-**ahh... es verdad. Ayer te dije que me sonabas de algo pero que no me acordaba donde te había visto.**

-**alomejor me has visto en alguna película?-** a Naruto todo esto le hacia mucha gracia. En America, que es dónde había hecho la mayoría de sus películas, no podía salir casi de su casa porqué sus fans siempre estaban ahí, más algún que otro periodista. Aquí podía salir de su apartamento sin tener que mirar para todos lados, en la semana que llevaba allí, solo lo habían parado algunas personas que si le habían conocido para hacerse fotos y firmar algún autografo.

-**Película?-**_claro –_ **tu eres el actor protagonista de 'Save my life'**(N/A:me he inventado el nombre de la peli), **ya decia yo que te habia visto en alguna parte**.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No les importaba nada, es este momento solo estaban ellos dos, solo ellos. Deseaban que el tiempo no pasase, pero no era así.

Mirando el reloj-_uy..las 7:30_ ,**bueno yo debería irme, mañana tengo que levantarme pronto y supongo que tú también. Pago yo ok?**- Sasuke le observó mientras se levantaba y pagaba a la camarera.

-_no quiero que te vayas...quiero estar más rato contigo...por favor_- pensaba Sasuke.

-**bueno ya nos veremos, Sasuke**.- iba a alejarse para salir del local pero una mano le cogió de la muñeca.

-**quedaté conmigo, invito yo ahora, vale?-** a Naruto parecía que en vez de una invitación le estuviera suplicando, vió algo en sus ojos, como la otra vez en la empresa- **No quiero volver a casa...aún no.-** Naruto se decidió.

**-¿quieres venir a mi casa? Vivo casi aquí al lado**- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció la más hermosa que había visto nunca y sin pensarselo le dijo que sí.

-----------------------------

-**Amy que te pasa? Hoy no has disfrutado como otros días**- dijo Fuji mientras se ponía una bata para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

-**pues que he llamado antes a mi padre y me ha dicho que Sasuke no le ha llamado**- entrando a la cocina con el movil- **arghh... seguro que esta con otra.**

- **Bueno tampoco podrias reprocharle nada no? Tu estas conmigo**- apoyado en la encimera mirando a la chica con la que se acostaba.

-**NO!!-** gritó Amy realmente enfadada- **el no puede estar con alguien que no sea yo, cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo,eh.**- se dirigió a la habitación donde acabó de vestirse-**encima no coje el movil, será cabrón**.

-**alomejor esta en el coche**- intentó tranquilizarla poniendo la mano en su hombro, pero esta se la quitó bruscamente y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada del piso.

Abriendo la puerta- **que va, este está montandoselo con alguna guarra**- y cerró de un portazo que seguro que oyó toda la escalera.

-_esta chica..._-suspirando, Fuji decidió ir a comer algo.

-------------------------------

Sasuke le siguió con el coche hasta llegar allí.

Aparcaron en el subterráneo que tenían esos apartamentos, que por lo que había visto por fuera, mucha pinta de ser baratos no tenían.

Subieron al ascensor hasta llegar a la 8º planta. Naruto abrió la puerta y dejó entrar primero al moreno.

-**Vaya apartamento tienes para ti solo**- dijo Sasuke admirando el piso. Era muy amplio y los muebles eran de un tono claro. Al moreno le pareció uno de esos pisos que ponen en las revistas decorados por especialistas.

Naruto se quitaba la gorra y las gafas de sol que tenía en el coche y los dejaba encima del mueble recibidor.-**Anda ponte cómodo, como si estuvieras en tu casa**- se dirigió a la cocina a por una botella de vino y unas copas. Sasuke se fijó en una estanteria donde había bastantes fotos. Casi todas eran de Naruto con algun director u otro famoso.

-**Parece que te va bien tu carrera de actor**- mencionó el Uchiha mientras iba a sentarse en el sofa ya que vió a Naruto trayendo la bebida. Se sentaron en el mismo sofa sentados uno al lado de otro.

-**No me puedo quejar**- sirviendole- **el trabajo duro da sus frutos y yo siempre he trabajado duro en cada uno de los papeles que me han dado**- sirviendose ahora el- **desde un papel pequeño hasta el papel del protagonista**.

Sasuke se echó para atrás, poniendo el brazo por encima del respaldo para quedar de lado mirando a Naruto-**Cuánto hace que empezaste a ser actor?-**dando un sorbo al vino de la copa que llevaba en la mano. De verdad, le interesaba la vida que tenía el rubio. Era mas interesante que la suya. El ojiazul se puso en la misma postura que él, mirándole.

-**Desde pequeñito**- bebiendo un poco-**empezé haciendo algunas obras en el colegio y vi que era eso lo que me gustaba, actuar. Y aunque ahora no lo haga en directo como si estuviese en un teatro, me gusta grabar películas y notar como la gente lo vive cuando la ven en la pantalla**- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Se le veía feliz, pero quería saber cosas del chico, que ahora mismo le estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa como si lo que le acababa de contar fuese lo mejor que hubiese oído.-**Cuentáme de ti**.

**-¿Qué quieres saber?-**preguntó Sasuke.

-**No sé...ummm..que tal tu trabajo en una empresa banquera?-**se le acercó un poco con el dedo apuntándole-**espero que mi dinero este bien ahí metido,ehh.**

-**Ahh por eso estabas ayer allí? Tranquilo que tu dinero esta a salvo je je**- le hizo gracia la manera como le había amenazado de broma.- **bueno mi trabajo no es tan "emocionante" como el tuyo pero que se le va a hacer**- suspirando- **mi padre siempre me esta diciendo, que para que me voy a ir a trabajar a otra parte pudiendo estar con él.**

-**He oído que te han obligado a casarte, es eso cierto?-** no quería ser un cotilla pero quería o necesitaba saber si ese rumor era de verdad.

-**si..es cierto**- bajando la mirada-**llevo casado con ella 4 meses y aún no me acostumbro**.

**-¿no te gusta la chica?-** preguntó Naruto.

-**Tampoco es muy fea que digamos, pero es muy pesada, demasiado. Sobretodo en el tema del sexo**- no sabía porqué le estaba explicando eso pero necesitaba contarselo a alguien y se sentía bien hablando con el rubio-**si no lo hago con ella, empieza con la paranoia esa de que si ya no la quiero, que si me he cansado de ella...se lo explica a su padre y este al mio. Y ya me estan con el mismo rollo de siempre y paso de oirlo**-negando con la cabeza- **mira que hacerme casar con alguien que no quiero. **

-**vaya...y llega al orgasmo?-** se dio cuenta de que no tenía que preguntar eso, otra vez, pero ya era tarde. Ya había hecho la pregunta..

Sasuke le miro a los ojos-**siempre**- dijo como fardando.

El rubio sonrió- **y tu?-.** Naruto volvió a ver esa mirada triste en los ojos del moreno. Éste no quiso contestar y se quitó de la postura que tenía para ponerse sentado apoyado en las rodillas dejando la copa en la mesa. Pero al no contestar ya le daba una respuesta al ojiazul.

Naruto se incorporó para ponerse a su lado bastante pegado a él- **Te gustaría ser feliz?-** le susurró al oido. Al moreno le dio un escalofrio al sentir su aliento en la oreja y se giro para mirarle-**esta noche..si quieres ser feliz**-. No supo que contestar. Estaba parado y más cuando Naruto se le acercó acortando la distancia que había entre sus bocas. Primero el beso fue suave y nada agresivo, un cálido roce. El ojiazul notó que Sasuke empezó a corresponderle y cuando quiso hacerlo más profundo sonó el teléfono del moreno. Los dos se separaron mirando hacia abajo. Sasuke cogió el movil y Naruto cogió las copas y el vino y los llevo a la cocina.

Mirando quien llamaba, suspiró. Era Amy.

Conversación telefónica:

Amy: **ey Sasuke ¿dónde estás?**

Sasuke: (pensando) **estoy en una reunión**

Amy: **¿y falta mucho para que acabe?**

Sasuke: (mirando a Naruto, que estaba de espaldas lavando esas dos copas) **quizás se alargue un poco, volveré cuando pueda vale?**

Amy: **te estaré esperando, cariño**.

Sasuke: **adiós.**

Colgó y apagó el movil mientras se acercaba a Naruto.-**Sí**-. El rubio, al oírlo, volteó para mirarlo y quedarse uno enfrente del otro-**Me gustaría ser feliz, esta noche**.

CONTINUARA

Hola de nuevo!! Este capítulo he intentado hacerlo más largo y espero que los demas capítulos me salgan igual xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Arigato!!

Os Quiero A todoS!! (KiSs).


	4. Nadie más existe

CAP. 4 Nadie más existe

Colgó y apagó el movil mientras se acercaba a Naruto.-**Sí**- dijo Sasuke. El rubio volteó para mirarlo y quedarse uno enfrente del otro-**Me gustaría ser feliz, esta noche**.

El ojiazul le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, acercándole a él- **estaba deseando que aceptaras**-. Ahora si que el beso que le dio no era uno suave, era uno apasionado. El moreno dejándose llevar le abrazó por la espalda para acercarle más.

Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez sin querer romper el beso, pero se quedaban sin aire y se separaron para poder respirar. En silencio y sin romper el contacto visual, Naruto le cogió la mano y le guió a su habitación.

Cuando llegan, Naruto se tira de espaldas en la cama arrastrando con él al moreno. Sasuke le empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa e iba besando por cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Al dejar el torso del rubio al desnudo, no pudo evitar acariciarle con la mano- _no me extraña que todas sus fans esten loquitas por él_- pensaba mientras se quitaba su propia camisa- _¿qué estoy haciendo?...-._

Naruto al verlo metido en sus pensamientos, canvió las tornas. Le cogió por la cintura y le puso boca arriba en la cama colocándose el rubio encima. Bajó la cabeza hacia el cuello que no tardó en besar.

- **No me beses mucho ahí, se podría notar**- dijo Sasuke jadeando. De verdad le gustaba que le besase en el cuello pero- _si Amy viese el chupeton no sé que pasaria_-.

El rubio dejó de besarle y le miró de reojo. Comenzó a bajar besando el pecho, el vientre..- _¿por qué no dejas de pensar, Sasuke?-_ llegó hasta el pantalón.

Le desabrocha el botón y le baja la cremallera. Empieza a deslizarlo por las piernas, acariciandolas y lo mismo hace con los bóxers, dejando ver una media erección. Le acaricia los muslos internos y nota que a Sasuke le da un pequeño escalofrío. Antes de ponerse a la misma altura del moreno, lame la punta del miembro, oyendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido del Uchiha.

Frente a frente, rozan los labios y se besan. El beso es bastante húmedo y salvaje como si quisieran absorber todo el sabor del otro, separandose solo para coger el aire suficiente y volverse a juntar. Naruto lo que deseaba es que por esa noche dejara de pensar en todo y en lo que pueda pasar. Se separaron con un hilillo de saliva uniendoles. El rubio se lamió los labios y le sonrio- **vamos...hazmelo**-.

------------------------------

Amy como estaba aburrida en casa y, por encima de todo cabreada con Sasuke porqué ya era muy tarde, invito a unas amigas al piso: Karin y Sakura. Las tres estaban en el comedor tomando un té que le había preparado Amy.

-**Es que no me lo puedo creer**- dijo la esposa de Sasuke, toda cabreada- **me dice que esta en una reunión ,el muy hijo de puta-.**

-**alomejor lo esta, no tienes que pensar mal de todo el mundo Amy**- intentó tranquilizarla Sakura, pero esta sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nadie que se la sacase.

-**Venga ya Sakura! No seas tan ingenua, Amy tiene razón, seguro que está con otra**- dijo Karin. A esta nunca le ha caído bien el Uchiha y siempre estaba de parte de ella, quería mucho a su amiga para que ese la tratase así- **No te merece!-.**

Amyno paraba de caminar de un lado a otro- **pues sí, tienes razón, no me merece**- dando un trago a su vaso de té.

Sakura no podía entender a su amiga. Ella sabia que Amy se veía con Fuji y muy diariamente. Por eso su actitud le parecía muy infantil. Estaba incriminando a Sasuke de verse con otra, cuando ella se acuesta con otro casi todos los días.

-**eh, que haces?-** preguntó karin al verla con el movil.

-**llamandolo otra** **vez**- respondió Amy marcando el número de su marido.-**Lo tiene apagado**- dirigiéndose a ellas- **es o no es para cabrearse?.**

La pelirosa se levantó y fue hacia ella- **tranquila, estara en la reunión**. **Él te quiere y esta contigo no?-.** Calmó un poco a su amiga y esta asintió para convencerse de que era así y no debía pensar mal.

La peliroja también se levantó después de acabarse el té- **aunque me jode que no te respete como te mereces y no valore lo que tiene en casa, si ..supongo que si sigue contigo es porqué te quiere**- acercándose a ellas.

Amy sonrió y las abrazó- **gracias chicas**-.

--------------------------------

Sasuke despues de oírle decir eso, se le quedó mirando a los ojos y a su cara, y lo único que vió fue una simple sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro en una habitación oscura, solo iluminada con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. No dudó en volverle a besar, girándole para volver a poner encima de él. Mientras le besaba por la mejilla, la frente y volvía a los labios, le iba desabrochando el pantalon y se los bajó junto a los bóxers.

Ahora estaban los dos desnudos y se rozaban con sus miembros. Los dos jadearon de gusto a ese roce. Naruto cogió la mano del moreno y le lamió tres dedos con deleite, sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha. Este no podía evitar que empezase a encenderse, sobretodo su entrepierna.

Cuando los dedos ya estaban suficiente mojados, bajó la mano hasta la entrada del rubio y introdujo un dedo. Naruto dio un pequeño grito de dolor, pero cuando metió el segundo y después el tercero, la entrada ya comenzaba a estar dilatada y lo único que sentía era placer.

Sasuke sacó los dedos de la entrada- _¿porqué no me detengo?_- pensó el moreno. Se disponía ahora a entrar con su miembro donde antes habían estado sus dedos, pero no lo hace y apoya la cabeza en el vientre del rubio- **esto no esta bien...no debería hacer esto...estoy casado**- levantando la cabeza y taparse los ojos con una mano.

-**con alguien con quien te han obligado a casarte**- dijo Naruto mientras le quitaba la mano de la cara y le acercaba a él – **me dijiste que esta noche querías ser feliz, no?-** mirándole y susurrandole cerca de los labios- **olvidate de todos...ahora**- dandole un beso- **solo existimos tu y yo**-.

Sasuke comenzó a introducir despacio su miembro dentro de Naruto- _no existe nadie más_- entró del todo y los dos soltaron un gemido- _solos_ _tu_ _y yo-._

Al principio se quedaron quietos porqué a Naruto le dolía un poco pero despues de un rato comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que empezaron a moverse más rápido. El rubio se movia al vaiven de las embestidas gimiendo y hundiendo los dedos en el pelo del moreno.

Sasuke siente todo el placer recorrerle el cuerpo, como si el corazón se desbordara y intentase salir- _este calor que inunda mi cuerpo...nunca he sentido esto_- cogió con una mano el miembro desatendido de Naruto y la movía al ritmo en que lo penetraba.

-**Ahh..más..ahh ...Sasuke**- al nombrado le calentó aún más al oir al rubio pronunciar su nombre de esa manera tan excitante. – **estoy a ...punto...de llegar**-.

-**yo ...también**- dijo el moreno dando un última embestida que hizó que los dos gimieran y llegaran al orgasmo juntos.

Sasuke sale despacio de su interior y se coloca a su lado, estirados los dos en la cama. Sus respiraciones cada vez se vuelven más normales, al igual que los latidos del corazón.

Naruto gira la cabeza hacia Sasuke al notar que éste hacía lo mismo pero para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche.

**-¿qué pasa?-**pregunta el rubio- **¿te preocupa la hora?**

-**No**- responde volviendo otra vez la mirada hacia el techo.

**-¿entonces?-** preguntó otra vez, girando el cuerpo para quedar de lado mirandole.

-**estaba pensando que...-** le mira a los ojos azul cielo tan característicos del rubio que tenía al lado- **lo que he sentido esta noche será lo mejor que sienta en toda mi vida**- acerca una mano a la cabeza de Naruto y le acaricia el pelo-seguro-.

El Uzumaki no puede evitar sentirse mal al ver, otra vez en los ojos del Uchiha, esa tristeza- _despues de todo...no puedo conseguir que seas feliz, verdad?_- vió como el moreno se levantaba para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, ponerse los boxer y dirigirse al baño, que como era una suite estaba en la misma habitación.

No tardó en salir y se dispuso a coger su ropa, algunas en la cama y otras en el suelo, y ponerselas.-**bueno me voy ya**- abrochandose el botón del pantalón- **que por desgracia tengo a mi esposa esperándome en casa**- poniendose la camisa. Naruto le observaba cada movimiento en silencio, sentado en medio de la cama con la sabana tapando su intimidad.

-**espero volver a verte**- le dijo el rubio.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Solo cojió los zapatos y se sentó en una silla que había, para ponerselos- _yo lo espero tambien..pero no puede ser_- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir del cuarto, para despues salir del piso del rubio, le mira –**Adios Naruto**- se oyen los pasos, se abre la puerta principal y se cierra.

El rubio se queda solo en su apartamento pensando hasta que decide irse a dar una ducha.

----------------------------

Aparcando en el garaje y subiendo por el ascensor – _ya veremos ahora Amy...-_.

Ésta estaba en el sofa quedándose dormida pero quería mantenerse despierta hasta que llegara Sasuke. Había decidido hacer caso de sus amigas y no enfadarse con él, aunque si volviese a venir tarde y encima apagando el movil, se iba a montar un buen lio. En eso que escucha el sonido de la llave en la cerradura y ve entrar a su marido- **Cariño, caunto ha durado la reunión, no?**- se acercó hasta él y le dio un pico en la boca.

-_que reunión?..ahh- _**pues si se ha largado bastante**- dejando la chaqueta en el perchero que había en el recibidor- **voy a ducharme**- y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Amy no se aguantaba del sueño que tenia, aunque lo que más deseaba era que cuando viniese le hiciera el amor, no podría aguantar- **Sasuke..yo estoy muy cansada..-** bostezando-**voy a acostarme, vale?-**

-**de acuerdo**- respondió el moreno llevando el pijama limpio, que había cogido del armario, al baño- **buenas noches**-. Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua corriese por el pelo y el cuerpo- _vaya dia...-_aquel líquido transparente le mojaba entero, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal- _Naruto... a mi también me gustaria volver a verte y volver a..._- cerrando los ojos- _sentirte._-

Al día siguiente, una chica se miraba en el espejo de su habitación para ver como le quedaba la ropa que se había comprado nueva. Cogió un pendiente para ponerselo y vió reflejado en el cristal a un chico durmiendo. Se acercó a él- **venga Sasuke levantate que tienes que ir al trabajo**- tocándole el hombro.

-**Hoy me cojo el día libre**- y le dio la espalda para volver a dormirse, ya que anoche se acostó tarde.

-**No, que hoy vamos a la empresa de mi padre para visitarlo**- dirigiendose a por el otro pendiente.

Sasuke se levanta resignado- _encima, a ver a mi suegro_- piensa suspirando.

---------------------------------

En el edificio donde iban a empezar a grabar la película, un rubio estaba esperando en la puerta con las gafas de sol puestas.

-**eyy Naruto!-** el Uzumaki al oirlo se giró y vió a su compañera de reparto.

**-¿qué tal jolie?-** sonriendo y acercandose para darle dos besos

-**muy bien**- respondió Jolie devolviendole la sonrisa- **¿pasas para adentro?-**

-**no, me quedo fuera**, **estoy esperando a Iruka**- la chica asiente y entra dentro del edificio. Al poco rato, llega su mánager- **jaja es la primera vez que llego antes que tú**- saludandole con la mano y riendose.

Iruka se acerca caminando desde donde a aparcado hasta donde esta el rubio- **pues si**- sonriendo- **y como es eso?-**

Naruto se rie- **vamos para adentro anda**.

---------------------------------

El matrimonio llega a la empresa del padre de ella. En seguida al abrir la puerta para entrar, Amy le coje del brazo y caminan juntos hasta el despacho de su padre.

-**hola papi**- y corre a abrazarlo.

-**hola cariño**- devolviendo el abrazo de su hija y dirigiendose al moreno, para darle la mano- **Buenos días Sasuke**-.

Este le estrecha la mano- **Buenos días señor Ryo**-.

Al Uchiha no le caía del todo mal, el padre de Amy, pero había algo que no soportaba de él. Y eso eran las preguntas que solía hacer de vez en cuando.

-**y que, todo va bien entre vosotros?-** esta era una de esas dichosas preguntas.

-**Si, claro**- respondió simplemente Sasuke, pero Amy no se pudo quedar callada.

-**bueno...Sasuke me dejo sola mucho tiempo, ayer por la noche**- dijo la chica con la cara de pena que le solía poner a su padre.

El moreno suspiró-_sabía que no se callaría-_

-**pues eso no esta bien-** dijo Ryo, dirigiendose a Sasuke-**le voy a decir a tu padre que no eres atento con tu mujer, eh- **poniendole la mano en el hombro.

-**Lo tendré en cuenta**- comentó bajando la mirada.

En ese momento la única mujer que había en la sala, sonreía satisfecha.

Después de unas horas, salían de la empresa, otra vez bien agarrados por parte de la chica. Llegaron donde habían aparcado el coche.

-**Yo me quedo aquí**- comentó Amy- **he quedado con Karin y Sakura en una cafetería de esta zona-.**

-**De acuerdo**- cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche, la mano de ella se lo impidió. Lo que hizo que la mirara sin entender que quería ahora.

Acercando su cuerpo al de él- **oye cariño...**-poniendo esa voz tan característica de ella ,que bien conocía el Uchiha, de cuando quiere hacer el amor- **que sepas que esta noche tenemos sesión de sexo, no te olvides**- este no expresó ninguna emoción en el rostro solo se quedó serio, incluso cuando ella le besó y se fue rápido, para no dejarle contestar.

---------------------------------------

Naruto salía del primer rodaje de prueba junto a Iruka- **ey he estado bien, verdad?-** dandole palmadas en la espalda a su manager.

Este se reía. Le gustaba ver a Naruto así de contento cuando salían de grabar- **si, la cámara te adora-.**

Llegaron al parquing- **quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?-**preguntó Iruka.

El rubio miró su reloj de pulsera y se quedó pensando- **mmm...tengo que ir a un sitio**-respondió y se dirigió a su coche- **mañana nos vemos, vale?-.**

-**ok**- le contestó y vió como el actor se iba.

--------------------------------

Sasuke llegó a la empresa de su trabajo para empezar un nuevo dia laboral. Andaba hacia la puerta principal con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Hasta que **–¿qué te pasa?** **Sasuke**- escuchó el moreno una voz que le sonaba bastante-_No puede ser..._- y al darse la vuelta para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz, vió a un rubio apoyado en el lateral de su coche con unas gafas de sol puestas-_Naruto...-_

Acercandose- **Naruto, que haces aquí?-** preguntó medio feliz de verlo de nuevo ya que lo estaba deseando, y medio triste sabiendo que todo lo que pasó entre ellos ya no podrá pasar.

-**Iba al cine a ver una película en la sesión matutina y como tu trabajo me pillaba de camino, vine a saludarte**- respondió el rubio.

Sasuke al escuchar que solo vino para saludarlo, le entristeció bastante_-...solo a eso...-_mirando al suelo- _supongo que es lo correcto...no?-._

Naruto al verle así, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir, decidió hacerle saber de verdad, para que había venido hasta allí- **¿quieres venir?-.**

El moreno levantó la cabeza y le miró –**perdon?-** vió como el rubio se quitaba las gafas de sol para poder mirarlo con esos ojos azules tan brillantes.

-**vente conmigo al cine**- le respondió Naruto.

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos _-¿por qué...me preguntas...eso?-_ Sasuke tenía un lio de pensamientos en la cabeza sin llegar a encontrar el correcto- _yo...-._

CONTINUARA

Hola!! Como os va? Weno aquí la cuarta parte de mi fic --- Es mi primer lemmon jeje (me contagiais la perversión xD)

-Muxas gracias por los reviews-

Os kiero a Todos (KiSs)


	5. Deseo tu calor

CAP.5 Deseo tu calor.

-**vente conmigo al cine**- le respondió Naruto.

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos _-¿por qué...me preguntas...eso?-_ Sasuke tenía un lio de pensamientos en la cabeza sin llegar a encontrar el correcto- _yo...-._

**-¿qué me dices?-** el rubio deseaba saber la respuesta del chico que tenía delante, y sobretodo que dijese que sí.

Sasuke no sabía que contestarle, estaba hecho un lío-_yo quiero ir contigo...pero_-mirando para el edificio-**no puedo tengo que trabajar**-.

Esa contestación a Naruto no le gustó escucharla, así que intentó convencerle- **venga por un día que faltes no pasa nada-**. Al ver que lo único que hizo el moreno fue bajar la mirada, se resignó- **si no puedes venir no pasa nada**- y se puso a abrir la puerta para entrar en el coche.

Al verlo subirse para marcharse, otra vez tuvo ganas de pararlo y de decirle que no se fuese, como el día anterior en el bar.-_no es que no pueda Naruto...es que no debo_-pero como ocurrió en el local-**espera!-**sus actos hicieron lo que de verdad deseaba, pararle.

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia él por la ventanilla, ya que seguía en el mismo sitio, al haber ido un poco más lento para entrar, ponerse el cinturón y el intento de arrancar, para ver si de verdad no quería ir con él.

-**Hace tiempo que no voy al cine**- comentó Sasuke, no creyendose que hacía, si lo que debía hacer era alejarse.

-pues vamonos- le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en su boca. El moreno pasó por delante del coche para entrar al asiento del copiloto. El Uzumaki arrancó y salieron dirección al cine. Al Uchiha había un pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza y cuando llevaban un rato despues de haber salido del parquing, decidió hacersela-**Oye Naruto...hubieses arrancado el coche y te hubieses ido?**-le preguntó mirándole.

Al llegar enseguida a un semáforo, Naruto le miró-**te diría que me he quedado sin gasolina**- y volvió a mirar al frente para acelerar al ponerse verde. Sasuke, ante esa respuesta, se le hizo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

--------------------------------------

En una cafetería, la "fiel" esposa de Sasuke esperaba a sus amigas. Vino el camarero y le pidió un café, que enseguida llegó-**gracias**- y el chico se fue a atender a otros clientes. Después de dar un sorbo a la taza, le sonó el móvil y al abrirlo vió el nombre de Fuji.

-**Ey hola guapo**- se apoyó con los codos en la mesa y ponerse con una mano a jugar con un mechón del pelo**-¿qué querias? ¿me echas de menos?-.**

-**Hola mi nena, pues sí, te echo bastante en falta, ¿vas a venir hoy a hacerme una visita de las tuyas?-.**

Amy se lo pensó y miró su reloj de pulsera-_bueno tendré tiempo_- **supongo que sí que pasaré, esperame en la cama**- pusó una voz sensual que solía utilizar al referirse a temas de cama y que seguro, Fuji notaría.

-**eso haré**- los dos se rieron y colgaron.

Karin, que había entrado en la cafetería y vió que Amy estaba hablando por telefono, se dirigió donde esta su amiga- **hola Amy**- la saludó dandose dos besos y sentandose**-¿con quien hablabas?-.**

-**Con Fuji**- viendo como la peliroja pedía otro café para ella.

-**Y que te ha dicho?-** se interesó Karin.

Amy sabía que su amiga era una cotilla, sobretodo cuando era algo relacionado con Fuji, ya que no le gustaban los temas relacionados con Sasuke- **que si le iré a hacer una visita-**

Las dos se rieron, pero la conversación fue cortada porqué llegó Sakura casi sin aliento**-¿qué te pasa, Sakura?-**le preguntó Karin.

Esta se recuperó de haber venido lo más rápido posible después de enterarse de algo, se sentó en una silla y se dió aire con la mano- **Chicas..no os lo vais a creer, ¿sabeis de que me he enterado?**- cada vez se iba calmando. Sus amigas negaron a la pregunta- **que el actor tan famoso en America, Naruto Uzumaki, esta en esta ciudad**-.

Karin y Amy se quedaron con la boca abierta**-¡¡¿qué dices?¿en serio?!!-**gritaron las dos al unísono y se callaron enseguida al ver que toda la gente que estaba alli se las quedaron mirando.

**-¿y que hace aquí?-** preguntó Amy juntandose más a Sakura para que nadie se enterara de nada.

-**Por lo que he oído, es que esta grabando una película**- respondió y al poco soltar un suspiro- **ayy...ojala lo pudiese conocer en persona, es tan guapo**-.

Karin se rió-**deja de soñar, hay que ser realistas, no lo vas a conocer**-.

-**oye**- dirigiendose Amy a la peliroja-**que yo también quiero conocerlo, no has visto como esta? En la película de 'Save my life' hubo una escena en que salía sin camiseta y...mmm**- comentó mordiendose el labio inferior- **¿os imaginaís como seria follar con él?-.**

Las otras dos se rieron y dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, de broma- **siempre pensando en lo mismo**- y comenzó a reírse Amy.

---------------------------------------

Los dos chicos ya estaban en la sala viendo la película y como era por la mañana no había mucha gente. Cuando fueron a comprar las entradas, el taquillero le reconoció, pero por suerte no se enteraron la otra gente que pasaba por alli, sino se hubiese montado un buen lío. Lograron entrar en la sala, despues de firmarle un autográfo, y se sentaron por el medio.

La película, que ya estaba casi por el final, iba de una pareja que tenían que huir de todos, de su familia, de sus amigos, porqué nadie quería que siguieran con esa relación.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban concentrados en la pantalla y no en la cercanía del otro. Pero el moreno no podía, sin que este se enterara, evitar mirar de reojo al rubio. Se sentía raro y confuso. Tenía muy reciente lo de la otra noche y lo único que le pasaba por la mente, eran esos momentos, en que ellos dos estaban desnudos en la misma cama...-_no se como lo haces Naruto...despues de aquello no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú...no puedo diferenciar lo que esta bien de lo que esta mal...solo pienso en ti-._

El rubio se daba cuenta que el moreno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ya que en algunas ocasiones no atendía mucho a la película.-_a veces eres tan predecible y otras... no se que quieres, no se que deseas...-_. A él también le había marcado esa noche, le había marcado tanto, que lo único que quería era estar con él y hacerle feliz lo más que pudiese, que no se sintiera solo.

La película terminó y se dirigieron a la salida con otras personas que también salían. Sasuke se ponía en el lado donde le pudiera tapar para que no lo conociera más gente.

Al salir, Naruto le invitó a ir a comer, pero Sasuke le dijo que no, que debia ir a la empresa ya que la peli duró bastante. El rubio asintió y se dirigieron al coche de éste.

Se pusieron rumbo al trabajo del Uchiha.

Ninguno decía nada y ese silencio se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo, así que el Uzumaki decidió romperlo.

**-¿ha estado bien la película, no?-**preguntó sin retirar la mirada de la carretera.

-**si, no era mala**- respondió secamente Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla.

A Naruto esa conversación tan corta no le gustó, decidió profundizar más- **pues sí; dos personas que se acaban de conocer, se atraen cada vez más,**- el moreno giró la cabeza para ponerle más atención a lo que explicaba- **y huyen de todos para poder estar solos**- suspiró- **me ha encantado-.**

A Sasuke le pareció que en vez de explicar la película, estuviese contando lo que les pasaba a ellos, menos lo de huir. Aunque si seguía así podría llegar un día en que deseara de verdad, huir de todos...con él.

**-¿qué quieres de mí, Naruto?¿qué buscas?-** le preguntó serio girando el cuerpo para quedar de lado mirando al piloto.

**-¿qué quieres decir?-** a Naruto le extrañó bastante esas preguntas que le había formulado.

-**me refiero a...por qué vienes a mi trabajo para que vayamos al cine o...lo de anoche**-agachó la cabeza y el cabello le tapaba los ojos-**no digo que me moleste pero...no entiendo**- llegaron al parquing de la empresa y aparcó. Naruto agradeció que a esa hora no hubiese nadie caminando por allí.

El rubio se puso de la misma posición que el moreno, mirando hacia a él**-¿qué pasa?,** **ahora te arrepientes?** **Me dijiste que lo que sentiste esa noche sería lo mejor que sentirías en toda tu vida-**

**-Claro, y sigo pensando eso, la noche que pasé contigo fue...-**suspirando y formandose una pequeña sonrisa al recordar-**genial**- dejó de sonreir y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, con un rostro de preocupación- **pero esto no puede seguir, no puedo seguir viéndote y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado**

-**pues no lo hagas- **le cortóNaruto. Sasuke le miro interrogante- **No te olvides de lo que pasó, es más...**- el Uzumaki, quitándose el cinturón, va acercándose a él poniendo una mano en el asiento del Uchiha para apoyarse- **desearía que se repitiese más veces**-.

-**¿qué...qué estas dicien...-**no pudo acabar la pregunta pregunta porqué Naruto cortó la distancia, haciendo que los labios de los dos se uniesen. El beso no empezó suave, era uno apasionado, como si Naruto queriese quitarle esas ideas de olvidarlo todo. Se separan unos centímetros para poder coger un poco de aire- **estoy casad..-**al ver que Sasuke seguía con las mismas volvió a besarlo, ahora un poco más húmedo.

El moreno comenzó a participar más, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y enredando los dedos entre el pelo dorado. Naruto se apegó más, con una mano a cada lado del Uchiha y subiendo las rodillas, primero a su asiento y luego al asiento del copiloto. Al rato se vuelven a separar, con las frentes juntas- **y ahora?...tambien vas a hacer...como si nada?**- preguntó el ojiazul. Sentía el aliento de Sasuke en los labios-**por qué...yo no puedo-.**

El Uchiha estaba confuso, que decirle. Mentirle y decirle que el si podia hacer como si nada cuando el calor que sentía en esos momentos le decía todo lo contrario,...no, ya no haría más eso- **yo tampoco puedo, como poder cuando me haces sentir así.**

Le acarició la mejilla y volvía a unir los labios, pero el sonido de un movil los paró. Era el movil de Sasuke, el movil que maldicieron los dos por interrumpir. Tuvo que cojerlo aunque, como siempre era su mujer.

Conversación telefonica:

Sasuke: **que quieres Amy? estoy trabajando** ( Naruto al oirle decir el nombre de esa persona que ahora era la que más odiaba de todas, soltó un suspiro, volviendo a su asiento)

Amy: **no quiero nada, que pasa? No puedo llamarte cuando quiera o que?**

Sasuke: **pues cuando estoy trabajando preferíria que no lo hicieras la verdad** – _esta no se cansa nunca-_

Amy: **bueno, bueno esta bien no te enfades cariño y menos cuando esta noche tenemos...vale? adios te quiero**( se escucha como le da un beso al telefono y cuelga).

Sasuke colgó-**adiós**- y se guardó el movil en el bolsillo.

Naruto había podido escuchar el final de la conversación, así que le picó la curiosidad- **¿qué teneis esta noche?-** preguntó.

Vió como Sasuke sonreía y volteaba la cabeza hacia él-**lo que me gustaría hacer contigo ahora-.**

Naruto captó la respuesta enseguida, no había que ser un experto para saber de que se trataba, pero quiso seguir el jueguecito- **y que es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?-**sonriendo de lado.

Al moreno le hizó gracia que le siguiera preguntando cuando sabia exactamente la respuesta, se le quedó mirando a los ojos- _por que voy a dejar de verte, si es lo que quiero y aunque te tenga que ver a escondidas, seras lo único que viva y sienta de verdad-_ **quedamos mañana y te lo demuestro- **cojiendo el maletín del asiento trasero. Al rubio la idea le agradó muchísimo- **voy a tu casa, vale?-** vió como Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. Salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la empresa. Cuando iba a entrar volteó la cabeza para ver como el Uzumaki salía del parquing- _esto no esta bien, pero contigo siento que puedo ser... un poco más feliz_-.

--------------------------------------

Como habían quedado y como era costumbre, en casa de Fuji, estaba la chica de pelo castaño que tantos tormentos daba al Uchiha, su mujer Amy. Ésta estaba sentada en la cama apoyada en la pared solo con la ropa interior despues de una sesión de sexo, casi diario, con el dueño del piso. Pues como era de costumbre, cada vez que iba a casa de su amante no era precisamente para charlar.

Sinceramente, no hablaban mucho. Se conocieron 2 meses y medio despues de haberse casado Amy, y despues del primer encuentro sexual que tuvieron el mismo dia de presentarse, quedaban cuando podían solo para satisfacer su necesidad. Fuji sabia desde un principio que ella estaba casada, pero la respuesta que le dio ella fue: **estoy casada, pero como si no lo estuviera. Tengo a mi maridito atado en corto y hará todo lo que yo le diga.** Y lo único que escuchó después de haber soltado esa declaración, fue una risita por parte de ella.

Fuji salió del baño y la vió ahí sentada con los brazos cruzados con una cara de enfadada que no podía con ella-**¿qué te pasa?-**le preguntó, aunque luego de observar el movil encima de la cama ya se hizo una ligera sospecha de que podía pasarle.

-**que me va a pasar, pues lo de siempre por culpa de este hombre que tengo por marido**- cogiéndose el pelo para ponerselo en una cola alta-**me dice que cuando esté trabajando no le llame. Pero que dice éste, soy su mujer, puedo llamarle cuando me de la gana-** dijo Amy cabreandose, arrugando la sabana con las manos.

-**yo creo que estas exagerando**- comentó Fuji poniendose una camiseta- **a mí me da, que otra vez estas preocupada por si esta con otra mujer- **el chico dio en el clavo

-**pues sí, estoy cabreada por eso**- levantandose de la cama y colocandose delante de Fuji- **por qué a ver, si de verdad esta con otra, que ve en ella que no vea en mí?-** dando una vuelta-**ehh que?-.**

Éste la miraba- _demasiado te soporta Sasuke_- suspiró y se dirijió a donde estaba la ropa de ella- **estás muy bien y no tienes que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena**- dandole la camisa, la falda y las botas- **venga vistete, que yo me tengo que ir**-.

Se vistió y salió sin decirle nada. Bajó por las escaleras, pensando en qué todos le decían que no se preocupara que Sasuke no estaba con nadie, solo con ella. Pero es que a Amy de solo pensar que le estaban poniendo los cuernos, le daba un ataque.

Aunque esta vez, intentaría calmarse, y si, volvía a ocurrir lo mismo y a ella le pasara otra vez por la cabeza de que él estaba acostándose con otra, no se lo pensaría 2 veces el decirselo a su "papi"- _soy muy buena, es lo que pasa_- y cojió un taxi para llegar a su ático.

-------------------------------------

Ya eran las ocho y Sasuke plegó del trabajo, para dirigirse a su piso. Él, después de lo ocurrido con el que ahora ocupaba toda su mente, no podía evitar sentirse bien y dejaba de pensar en todo lo demás que le rodeaba.

Llegó a su ático, abrió la puerta y estaba todo a oscuras. Iba a darle al interruptor- **No espera!**- cuando oyó a Amy desde la puerta de la habitación, donde se distinguía una pequeña luz y la silueta de ella que se iba corriendo otra vez dentro del cuarto- **no la enciendas, ven al dormitorio**- este obedeció, sabiendo que se proponía su mujer. Entró y vió a Amy estirada en la cama con un camisón de tirantes negro transparente y una pequeña vela encendida en la mesita de noche- **ven aquí cariño, llevo todo el dia fatal, te necesito, necesito hacer el amor contigo**- bajandose un tirante- **Solo contigo**-.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cama de matrimonio y cuando se hallaba de pie al borde de esta, Amy levantó los brazos, agarrándole por la camisa para tirarle hacia ella.

Ella le besó, le estiró en la cama y se puso encima de él sentada en su entrepierna- **venga calientate, Sa..su...ke**- bajó la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

El Uchiha se dejaba hacer, sintiendo los besos que ésta le propinaba, pero era como si faltara algo- _son diferentes, no son como los tuyos...Naruto_-. Sasuke reaccionó, si no hacía nada, la chica se enfadaría y eso era lo que menos quería. Se pusó encima de ella y la fue desnudando- _mañana...te veré_-.

-------------------------------------

Amaneció, dando paso a otro día laboral, por suerte este era el último de la semana y el próximo era fiesta.

Sasuke se levantó primero que ella, ya que ésta no trabajaba, se vistió, desayunó y se fue al trabajo, dejando antes una nota a Amy:

**No he querido despertarte**

**Te veías tan guapa durmiendo**

**Te quiero**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

No le iba a dejar esa nota, pues había escrito algo que el no pensaba de verdad y que ni sentía, pero era mucho mejor ir de buenas con ella si alomejor llegaba un poco tarde, ya que lo único que pensaba era que llegase la hora de poder ir a casa de Naruto.

Efectivamente, al despertar Amy y ver la nota, sonrió de lado-_pues sí, tenían razón, es solo mío-._

Como todas las horas pasan, aunque algunas se pasan lentas, llegó la hora de plegar del trabajo. Sasuke salió de los primeros y se subió al coche. Arrancó y salió a la carretera.

Se sabía el camino para ir a la casa del rubio y ni él sabía el porqué. Alomejor es que esa noche, que le invintó a su apartamento, le encantó tanto el poder estar más rato con él que había estado fijándose en el camino por si volvería a pasar por allí... y ya lo ves, estaba pasándolo otra vez.

---------------------------------

Naruto estaba acabandose de vestir cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. El rubio iba con unos pantalones negros piratas y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Abrió la puerta y ahí de pie estaba el moreno que hacía que sintiese sensaciones nuevas con solo mirarlo. Lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta apoyandose en ella.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un silla que tenía en su lado derecho. Volteó para mirarlo, este no había despegado la mirada del Uchiha y ahora se miraban a los ojos directamente.

Naruto se despegó de la puerta y caminó hasta él, poniendose cara a cara. Sasuke no aguantó y cojiendole el rostro con las manos, acortó la distancia hundiendo sus labios con los de él. Empezó con un simple roce, el rubio le correspondió estirando la camisa hacia a él y comenzaron a profundizarlo cada vez más, uniendo sus lenguas en un baile que parecía que llevaban años ensayando.

Al separarse los dos jadeantes, se quedaron mirando a los ojos como si ese beso fuese el punto de partida de lo que pasarían esa tarde.

**-¿no me ibas a demostrar algo?-** le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sasuke tambien sonrió – **estaba deseando que me preguntaras eso**- le respondió sin dejar de mirarle y acariciandole con los dedos los labios. El Uzumaki al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo evitar recordarse cuando el le respondió que estaba deseando que aceptara la proposición que le hizó aquella noche.

Pero esta vez, seria mucho mejor que la otra. Esta vez Sasuke no estaría tan preocupado de que "esto no esta bien" o "que estoy haciendo?", esta vez seria diferente.

Se volvieron a besar uniendo directamente las lenguas que deseaban estar con la otra, deseando su calor, al igual que sus cuerpos, deseando el calor del otro...

CONTINUARA

Hola!! Q Tal Estais? Weno lo he dejado en una parte... jujuju así ya sabeís que toca en el próximo jejeje Lemmon! xD de nuestros queridos sasu y naru P

--Arigato x los reviews--

Os Kiero a Todos (KiSs)


	6. Mi amante

CAP.6 Mi Amante

**-¿no me ibas a demostrar algo?-** le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sasuke tambien sonrió – **estaba deseando que me preguntaras eso**- le respondió sin dejar de mirarle y acariciandole con los dedos los labios. El Uzumaki al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo evitar recordarse cuando el le respondió que estaba deseando que aceptara la proposición que le hizó aquella noche.

Pero esta vez, seria mucho mejor que la otra. Esta vez Sasuke no estaría tan preocupado de que "esto no esta bien" o "que estoy haciendo?", esta vez seria diferente.

Se volvieron a besar uniendo directamente las lenguas que deseaban estar con la otra, deseando su calor, al igual que sus cuerpos, deseando el calor del otro...

El Uchiha le fue desabrochando la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. Se oían los suspiros que salían de la boca del rubio al contacto más seguro del moreno. Éste deja caer la prenda al suelo y se vuelven a besar.

Mostrando la pasión que le hace sentir el otro, la excitación que ahora mismo sentían...-**vamos..a la habitación**-dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de que estando ahí de pie no se estaba muy cómodo.

El Uzumaki le iba a guiar para el cuarto, pero como esta no era la primera vez que iban a hacer eso en su casa, Sasuke no le dejó y lo cargó cojiendole por el trasero. El ojiazul instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente le gustaba esa nueva actitud del Uchiha, más seguro de sí mismo.

De camino a la habitación no separaron sus bocas para nada. Cuando llegan, Sasuke le tira en la cama, quedandose él de pie en el borde. Empieza a desabrocharse su propia camisa ante la atenta mirada de Naruto que estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos que hacía. Al acabar de quitarsela, el rubio se levanta para ponerse de rodillas en la cama y acercarse a él.

Le acaricia suavemente el torso y acerca los labios para poder saborear esa piel que tanto le llamaba la atención, pasando a lamerle un pezón, que se pone duro al contacto con la lengua. A Sasuke se le comienza a acelerar la respiración, notando como las manos de Naruto van bajando por el vientre hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. El rubio levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarlo mientras le iba desabrochando el cinturón y quitándoselo rápido tirandolo por algun sitio del cuarto.

No aguntando más esta desesperación, echó para atrás a Naruto que se estiró en la cama. Cada uno se quitó su propio pantalón, quedandose aún con los boxer. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba ya ese juego de caricias, querían, deseaban, hacer algo que los llenara más.

Sasuke se estiró para ponerse encima de Naruto. Los dos miembros alzados, solo cubiertos por una tela, se rozaban descaradamente y ese roce hacía que los dueños se calentasen más de lo que estaban.

Los dos se besaban sin control, besos llenos de lujuria. Sasuke sin separarse va bajando una mano por el pecho del rubio, acariciando esa piel morena hasta llegar donde quería, la tela que le molestaba para poder ver completo el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. Pero en vez de quitárselo, le mete la mano por dentro y le acaricia el vello del miembro.

Naruto al sentirlo, le entra un escalofrio por la espalda y no puede evitar sacar un suspiro por la boca y romper el beso. El ojinegro decide cogerlo y empezar a moverlo de arriba abajo-**Ah...ah...más...ah..Sasuke**- gemía sintiendo el calor que empezaba a juntarse en una misma zona, pero cuando más lo estaba disfrutando, el moreno paró, dejando acalorado a Naruto- **Sasuke...por qué..paras?-** ve como éste le baja los boxer dejandolo desnudo y como él hace lo mismo, quedandose los dos en el mismo estado.

Estirandose otra vez encima de él, y ahora si, rozando piel con piel-**ah...****porqué prefiero que acabemos los dos juntos**- y juntaron otra vez las lenguas, desgustándose fuera de la boca.

El Uchiha le acerca la mano, enseñandole tres dedos. Naruto supo que venía a continuación y era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, que le hiciera el amor, otra vez. Y las veces que hiciera falta para que pudieran calmar su cuerpo y la necesidad que ahora les inundaba. Le cojió los tres dedos, y sin dejar de mirarse, los lamió con deleite.

Cuando ya estaban bien llenos de saliva, Sasuke los acercó a la entrada del rubio. Introduzco el primero y ojiazul arqueó un poco la espalda ante ese dolor. Al acostumbrarse, el moreno le metió el segundo y después el tercer dedo. Moviendolos dentro para ensanchar la entrada vió que a Naruto ya no le dolía, así que sacó los dedos para meter una parte de su cuerpo que pedía atención.

Le miró para que estuviese seguro y éste solo le respondió con la mirada. Acercó la punta a la entrada y de una estocada lo metió entero- **ahhh!-** se quejó Naruto. Se quedaron quietos un rato hasta que el rubio movió la cadera para que continuase. Éste obedeció y empezó a moverse, primero lentamente a más rápidas.

Ahora si que se sentían bien, tener sexo entre ellos si que les llenaba. Sasuke dejaba de pensar y solo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba esa excitación, disfrutaba esa estrechez que le apretaba, disfrutaba ese calor...se sentía como si las mismas llamas del infierno le estuvieran quemando y a él le gustara. Podría llegar a sentir lo mismo con otra persona...no...no podría.

-**ahh...Sa...suke...más..rápido...ahh**- gemía Naruto. Sasuke volvió a agarrar su miembro y lo movía al mismo ritmo que las embestidas.

-**estoy...a punto..de...llegar**- comentó el moreno.

-**yo...también..ahh**- el Uzumaki no aguantaba más y se vino en la mano de Sasuke y éste, al llegar Naruto al clímax se estrechó, también se corrió dentro de él.

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el Uchiha se echó a un lado estirándose en la cama. Las respiraciones empezaron a ser lentas y el silencio que había entre los dos comenzó a ser incómodo.

-**di algo, lo que sea**- dijo Sasuke.

-**estaba pensando que...-** comentó Naruto mirando al techo. El moreno se puso de lado apoyado con el codo en la cama- **ojala no estuvieses casado con esa tia**-.

Sasuke sonríe ante ese comentario-**bueno, eso no te ha importado mucho hasta ahora no?-.**

Naruto también sonríe y le mira de reojo- **y me alegro de que esta vez, tu hayas dejado de pensar en todo lo demás**- se quedan mirando y se acercan para juntar las frentes-**y ahora? Si nos seguimos viendo, seremos...amantes?**-preguntó.

-**supongo que sí**- acariciando un mechón del pelo dorado de su "amante"-**quien me lo diría a mí, amante de un actor famoso**- se ríe porqué no se lo había imaginado nunca.

Naruto siguiendole el juego- **no, quién me lo diria a mí, que iba a tener relaciones con un hombre casado- **los dos se rieron.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza para mirar el reloj- **son las 8:30, lo hemos hecho rápido,eh**-.

-**si, como unos desesperados**- sonríe y le besa en los labios para luego levantarse de la cama, desnudo- **pero aún es pronto, verdad?**- le pregunta mientras se acerca a la puerta del baño y se apoya en el marco. El moreno no perdió detalle de ningún movimiento y, ahí de pie, mirándole fijamente y con los brazos cruzados se hacía ver realmente irresistible y muy apetecible- s**i quieres podemos volver a hacerlo...en la ducha**-le propuso Naruto al ver como éste no le quitaba ojo.

La respuesta de Sasuke no tardó en llegar ya que se levantó y se dirigió hacia él- **claro que quiero**- y los dos se metieron en el baño a dar rienda suelta a todos los sentidos que pudieran despertar.

Pasaron los días y se seguían viendo, pasaron semanas, meses y se seguían viendo a escondidas.

Todo iba bien con sus padres y sus suegros, o eso le parecía a Sasuke. Amy, cuando llegaba a casa aunque fuese un poquito más tarde de lo habitual, ya empezaba otra vez con sus sospechas de que le estaba poniendo los cuernos o cualquier otro comentario de los suyos. Pero afortunadamente para Sasuke, una amiga de Amy, Sakura, le quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza y la calmaba un poco.

Sakura era, de las amigas de ella, la mejor que le caía al Uchiha. No le había contado nada sobre Naruto, ya que ésta le contó que era una gran fan del actor, pero sabía que con ella si que se podía confiar, no como con Karin. Nunca le había caído bien esa chica.

Un día su padre, Fugaku, le llamó contandole que Amy pensaba que él estaba con otra, pero Sasuke lo desmintió todo. En parte eso no era verdad, porqué no se estaba viendo con una mujer sino con un hombre.

Se veía con Naruto cada vez que podían, ya que el rubio también estaba un poco liado por lo de la película. Éste se fue del apartamento y se fue a vivir a una casa por las afueras.

La relación que mantenían, era para Sasuke como su via de escape. Aún pasando el tiempo, cuando se encontraba con él, olvidaba todo y a todos. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que no solo había el sexo entre ellos sino también hablaban y se contaban cualquier cosa como buenos amigos. Aunque había que asegurar que sus relaciones sexuales eran muy pasionales y satisfactorias.

En casa de Naruto; los dos estaban estirados en la cama, desnudos y con las piernas entrelazadas mirandose de cara.

-**Entonces la peli va bien?**- le preguntó Sasuke.

-S**í, todo va muy bien, estamos ya por la mitad**- respondío Naruto jugando con los pies- **como tiene bastantes efectos especiales y todo eso, pues tardaremos un poco-.**

-**¿y no estás cansado de que dure tanto?**- sonriendo ya que le hacían cosquillas las caricias que le hacía.

-**Todas las películas duran bastante...y además...a ti te parece que yo este cansado por las noches eh**- sonriendo travieso se apegó aún más a Sasuke, haciendo que todas las partes de sus cuerpos estuviesen rozándose.

-**A mí lo que me parece es que te dan cuerda por la noche o te enciendan alguna mecha**- los dos se rieron y se besaron, pero el moreno lo cortó-**bueno me voy a ir ya-** separandose de Naruto para poder levantarse de la mullida cama y comenzar a vestirse.

-**vale**- le respondió secamente porqué estaba más pendiente de no perder detalle de aquel cuerpo que tenía delante. Aquel cuerpo que no se cansaría de ver nunca y si era sin ropa mucho mejor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquella mirada postrada en él- **que?, te gusta lo que ves?**- subiendose el pantalón y atandose el cinturón.

-**pues sí, estas buenísimo**- contestó Naruto sin pensarselo dos veces, pero luego algo le pasó por la rubia cabeza, algo que tenía que contarle- **espera un momento, tengo que contarte algo**-.

---------------------------------------------

En casa de Sasuke y Amy, se hallaba ésta hablando por telefono con su amiga Sakura. La castaña aún seguía viendose con su amante Fuji, pero regresaba más pronto a casa para poder reprocharselo a su querido marido, y ese era el tema que tenía que soportar su amiga del alma.

Conversación telefonica:

Amy:** lo ves, otra vez viene más tarde**.

Sakura: (suspirando) **pero si viene tarde ya casi todos los dias sera por el trabajo, mujer.**

Amy: **yo que sé, pero ya te lo dije, le estoy pasando muchas y como me cabree ya verá este...no le dejo ir ni a trabajar.**

Sakura:_jeje esta siempre igual _**bueno tu tranquila y pensemos en otra cosa...**(pensando que tema iniciar hasta que se acordó de algo)**ahh si, me han contado que los productores de la película que esta rodando Naruto, van a hacer como una gala con sus actores.**

------------------------------------------

-**¿Como dices?**- preguntó Sasuke ante lo que le había contado Naruto.

-**pues eso, que va haver como una gala y me han dicho que puedo invitar a los que quiera, a sí que voy a invitar a tu padre, con tu madre por supuesto, y sus hijos, Itachi y tú-** le contó el Uzumaki sin saber porqué se alteraba el moreno- **¿qué pasa?**-.

-**como que, qué pasa? pues que preguntaran por qué nos invitas a nosotros**- éste no se lo podía creer, todo este tiempo que han estado viendose sin que se enteraran los demás, se podía ir todo a la mierda por esa invitación.

-**pues porqué sois amigos mios. Yo conozco a tu padre y hablamos, recuerda que parte de mi dinero está en su banco**- se levantó de la cama, se vistió solo con los boxer y el pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, seguido por el Uchiha, ya vestido.

-_como? Desde cuando hablan mi padre y él...bueno es igual_- **pero si mi invitas a mí, vendrá tambien Amy, lo sabes?. Porqué esta es aún más fan tuya desde que sabe que estas aquí rodando una película**- le contó Sasuke apoyandose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Naruto dejando el vaso en la encimera despues de beber el agua que se había echado- **jeje claro que sé que vendrá, esa es la parte mala de este asunto pero que le vamos a hacer**- se dio la vuelta para mirarle- **así la veré, solo la he visto en fotos que me has enseñado, pero no en persona-.**

-**y te apetece verla?**- le preguntó levantando una ceja- _yo queriendola perder de vista y él la quiere ver... hay que joderse -_.

-**bueno por qué no?**- Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco al moreno que estaba en la puerta- **me apetece ver a la mujer de mi... amante**-. Cuando estuvo cerca, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le susurraba al oído-**y...me encantaría decirle...que su marido y yo disfrutamos como locos cuando...tenemos sexo**- notaba como a Sasuke se le erizaba la nuca con el aliento en la oreja y las caricias en el cuello con la mano que le propinaba el rubio.

El ojinegro dandose por vencido, primera porqué Naruto podía ser muy persistente cuando quería algo y segunda porqué si éste seguía en esa posición tan cerca de él no aguantaría mucho más y tenía que irse a casa, aceptó la invitación de ir a esa gala.

Despidiendose del rubio, que estaba la mar de contento, se fue hacia su hogar con su "querida esposa".

---------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, su padre le llamó contándole que el actor Naruto Uzumaki les había invitado a una gala para la semana que viene, donde solo iban gente adinerada con muchas fuentes y amistades con famosos. Sasuke, al escucharlo, suspiró sin hacer caso a nada que le decía- _anda que también éste, no ha tardado nada en dar las invitaciones_-

Como era de esperar, cuando se lo dijo a Amy casi le da un desmayo y se cae de cabeza al suelo. Ésta no se lo podía creer y más porqué nunca se había imaginado que su marido conociese a ese actor tan famoso en America.

Al preguntarle, porqué nunca le había contado que lo conocía, el Uchiha le respondió sencillamente, que no le dio importancia, y eso fue lo que hizo ella, no darle importancia a su respuesta y dirigirse rápidamente al armario para buscar que ponerse. Estuvo como media hora sacando ropa, tirandola en la cama.

Sasuke que estaba en el salón viendo la tele, cuando aflojaba el volumen se escuchaba de fondo a Amy diciendo: este no, este muy feo, arghh horrible, etc. Y así todo el rato hasta que al final decidió que se iría a comprar el traje más caro que viese en la tienda.

Su hermano mayor, Itachi, le explico a su padre que no podrían ir, su mujer y él, porqué se iban unos días de viaje. A su padre le pareció muy bien, si su hijo estaba con su esposa, todo le parecía bien.

Al final, irían sus padres, su mujer y él a una especie de "fiesta" que les habia invitado Naruto...todo un espectáculo.

Cada vez, el día se iba acercando y, sin quererlo Sasuke se iba poniendo un poco más nervioso. Lo único que quería era relajarse y dejar de pensar. Estaba estirado en el sofa oyendo a Amy ducharse.

-_no tiene que pasar nada... tampoco se van a enterar de lo nuestro porqué le saluden y le hablen...lo hemos llevado bien...hasta ahora_ -con la cabeza en el respaldo, en silencio mirando al techo.

Subió el brazo derecho hasta llegar a la cara para taparse los ojos con el. Quería dejar de pensar en esos pensamientos, pero era inutil. Con lo único con lo que realmente se olvidaba de todo era cuando estaba con Naruto, pero desgraciadamente el rubio estaba bastante ocupado con el rodaje y no se podían ver.

Suspiró y en ese instante escuchó su movil, que se hallaba encima la mesa que tenía a su izquierda.-_quien sera ahora?_- pensó mientras alargaba la mano para cogerlo. Levantó la tapa del telefono y vió que él que le llamaba era Naruto.

Conversación telefonica:

Sasuke:**hola Naruto.**

Naruto:**hola Sasuke, lo siento pero no podremos vernos estos días...**

Sasuke:**...no pasa nada, te entiendo, debes estar muy ocupado con el trabajo, tranquilo.**

Naruto:**ya...pero yo tenía ganas de verte, que hace días que no nos vemos y te echo de menos, jeje.**

Sasuke: _yo también, no sabes cuanto_. **Bueno ya nos veremos en la gala, no?**

Naruto:**claro que sí **(se escuchaba más contento)**...ay que me llaman, me tengo que ir, adios Sasuke.**

Y colgó. El Uchiha despegó el movil de la oreja y cerró la tapa.

-_si...definitivamente...iba a ser todo un espectáculo_-

CONTINUARA

--------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza, es que ahora empiezo hacer examenes y no tendré mucho tiempo, pero los capítulos los iré subiendo en cuanto pueda, ok.

Muchas gracias por los reviews

Os Quiero a todos!! ·sois geniales· (KisS)


	7. La Gala

CAP.7 La Gala

Empezaba un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio. Todos estaban espectantes y ansiosos, periodistas, programas de televisión, toda la gente deseaba ver el evento que estaban esperando desde que se anunció.

Ese día, era el día de la gala donde acudirían mucha gente famosa, otros actores y actrizes cotizados, directores de las películas más taquilleras, etc.

El lugar del evento sería en una mansión de un productor de cine y su esposa que se habían ofrecido para que hicieran allí el evento. Ésta se hallaba a las afueras del bullicio de la ciudad. Era preciosa. Por dentro, el suelo de mármol y las escaleras también, muebles de una madera fina y suave y de un color clarito. Por fuera, un césped de un color verde bellísimo y un camino que lo cruzaba desde la entrada hasta la puerta de la mansión con una fuente a cada lado.

Ya comenzaban a preparar todo y los periodistas y los cámaras ya empezaban a venir aguardando un buen sitio para poder presenciarlo en primera fila, detrás de las bandas que había para que la gente invitada pudiesen pasar sin singún problema.

Una de las personas que habían sido invitadas, estaba durmiendo en su mullida cama, tranquilo. Su esposa, Amy, estaba fuera de la habitación hablando con Karin por el teléfono. Le contaba que había sido invitada por Naruto a esa fiesta, ya que no pudo contarselo antes. Karin no se lo creía al principio, pero al escuchar la insistencia de la castaña se lo acabó creyendo.

-**Bueno te tengo que colgar**- colgó el teléfono al escuchar que su marido se estaba levantando. Entró en el cuarto y vió a Sasuke sentado en el borde de la cama retirándose el cabello de la frente.

-**venga que hoy es un gran día**- se acercó al armario para coger la bata.

El moreno se levantó para ir al mismo sitio donde estaba ella y poder coger también su bata- **tienes muchas ganas, no?-**le preguntó sacando la prenda de la percha.

-**pues claro, voy a estar rodeada de gente famosa y sobretodo ver a Naruto en persona**- el Uchiha al oir ese nombre, la miró y vió que la chica estaba con unos ojitos brillantes al saber que iba a conocer a uno de sus actores favoritos. Ella se dio cuenta de qué Sasuke la había mirado- **pero tu no te enfades, que yo solo tengo ojos para ti**- se le acerca y le besa en los labios para despues irse a la cocina a desayunar.

El moreno se quedó quieto un rato- _si tu supieras_- se ató la bata y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde había ido ella.

----------------------------------------

Naruto ya llevaba despierto bastante tiempo y ahora estaba en el edificio de rodaje. Concretamente estaba grabando una escena de Jolie y él. Todos callados observando, los cámaras y los encargados de sonido y el director viendo que esa toma sea la buena.

**-¡No vayas! Es un suicidio!-** a Jolie se le escapan unas lágrimas y bajando la voz- **quedate aquí...conmigo**- bajando la cabeza, tapando el rostro con las manos.

Naruto que estaba dandole la espalda para salir por la puerta, se giró y se le acercó, abrazandola, oyendo como sollozaba- **lo siento...-** le susurró al oído- **pero no puedo...tengo que ir**- cogiendola por los hombros separandose de ella- **tengo que pararle los pies o mucha gente morirá-.**

La chica eleva el rostro para poder mirarlo. Aún hay lágrimas que siguen el recorrido marcado en las mejillas. Levanta la mano para acariciarle algunas mechas del pelo rubio- **por favor, vuelve... no quiero perderte**-.

El ojiazul le sonríe y no deja que una gota del agua que brota de sus ojos caiga- **no me perderás**- le susurra pegando ambas frentes. Se quedan mirando unos segundos para despues acortar la distancia y besarse.

Separan el contacto y él se dispone a salir del lugar, dejándola a ella allí.

**-¡Corten!-** el director se acerca a ellos- **muy bien hecho chicos, genial**-.

Los tres se van a revisar la escena como hay que hacer con todas las que graban. Estuvieron comentandola, y no tuvo que haber repetición, les salió bien a la primera.

Ahora les tocaba a otros rodar, así que Jolie y Naruto pudieron marcharse a su camerino, por ahora- **a quién has invitado a la gala?-** le preguntó el rubio a su compañera de reparto.

-**a unos amigos que tengo que viven aquí, y tú?-** .

-**yo a unos amigos que conocí cuando vine a esta ciudad, son muy majos**- le responde sonriendo.

Ella también le sonríe y charlando llegan a sus camerinos, que se encontraban una enfrente del otro- **nos lo vamos a pasar bien, aunque vamos a estar un poco ocupados con toda la gente que habrá-.**

-**pues sí, jeje**- se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos. Aunque solo entraban para poder descansar un rato, puesto que ese día tenían que trabajar bastante.

Las horas iban pasando, comieron bocadillos que preparaban los ayudantes y siguieron rodando escenas hasta que quedaron agotados. Por suerte al director les gustaba casi todas las escenas como se grababan a la primera, salvo de alguna que otra que no le acababa de agradar.

Ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde- **Bueno chicos, hemos terminado por hoy, os veo esta noche**-. Empezaron a recoger y a marcharse. Naruto se pusó la chaqueta, despues de haberse cambiado por su ropa, ya que en el rodaje se vestía con la ropa que le daban, por supuesto. Cuando salió, llamó a Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, para decirle que un coche irá a buscarlos y que ahora llamaba a su hijo para decirselo, pero el padre se ofreció a hacerlo el mismo ya que el actor deberia estar cansado. Naruto le agradeció el gesto y, colgando, se dirigió a su casa haber si podia dormir aunque sea un poquito.

-------------------------------

Sasuke acababa de colgar el telefono de su casa- **¿quién ha llamado?-** se escuchó desde el cuarto de baño por donde asomaba la cabeza Amy con la toalla secandose el pelo despues de haberse bañado.

-**Mi padre, dice que irá un coche a buscarlos y que luego vendrá aquí**-respondió el moreno dirigiendose a la habitación para acabar de vestirse. Éste se encontraba solo con la parte inferior del traje negro que se iba a poner, puesta, se había duchado antes que ella. Se puso la camisa blanca y fue al cuarto de baño, a acabarse de arreglar, viendo a la chica echarse espuma en el pelo para ondularselo.

Ésta sale del cuarto para vestirse, saca de los cajones la ropa interior y se quita el albornoz que llevaba puesto. Al momento en que se acaba de poner las dos prendas, suena su movil- **mío!-** lo coge y ve el nombre que sale en la pantalla: Cristie- _sera idiota-._

-** hola Cristie, que quieres?-**alzando la voz para que su marido la oyese; para despues aflojarla en un susurro- **te dije que hoy no me llamaras**-.

-**pero es que tengo que decirte que mañana ni pasado podremos vernos**- le comentó. Quien estaba al otro lado de la línia era Fuji. Amy había grabado su número de telefono con el nombre de Cristie como si fuese una amiga suya, por si las moscas.

-**¿y eso por qué**?- preguntó hablando sin susurros ya que Sasuke entró a la habitación.

-**porqué voy a ir a visitar a mis padres**- la chica suelta un suspiro disimulado, la verdad es que, de no ser que su marido estaba allí, le hubiese dicho a Fuji que a sus padres les den, que ella quería tener su sesión de sexo, casi diario, con su amante, pero se contuvo- **bueno era para decirte eso, adiós guapa**- y cuelgan los dos a la vez.

**-¿pasa algo?-**le pregunta Sasuke.

-**nada, que mañana no puede venir de compras conmigo**- respondió disimulando perfectamente, como una buena actriz que hace el papel de mujer fiel. Se puso el vestido de noche que se compró, un vestido rojo de tirantes y volvió al baño para maquillarse.

Sasuke sale de la habitación con la corbata y la chaqueta del traje en el brazo para dirijirse al salón. Deja colgada la chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá mientras se pone la corbata negra. Cuando acaba se sienta y enciende la televisión. En la pantalla, un programa de esos de "con quién se ha liado tal? Si ya se han casado..." conectaba en directo con una reportera que estaba en el lugar de la gala. Ya eran las 8:30.

-**bueno ya veis como está esto**- comentaba la reportera rodeada de muchos más, que al igual que ella, querían un primer plano de los famosos que habían sido invitados- **vemos pasar a varios actores..vamos a ver si podemos acercarnos, sigueme**- le indicaba al cámara, haciéndose un hueco entre todos, justo detrás de la cinta de seguridad.

Sasuke que estaba viendo la tele no se podía creer la gente que había allí- _madre mía Naruto...en qué me has metido?- _se oyeron más gritos por los altavoces.

-**Lo que estabamos esperando**- se ve que llega un coche plateado y se abre la puerta de los asientos traseros- **Naruto Uzumaki está aquí, ay que me da algo**- exactamente el actor salía del auto saludando a todos y dirigiéndose a la entrada invadido por todos los flashes de las cámaras- **haber si podemos hablar con él...**- se ve a la chica apartando y moviendo la mano para que la viera- **Naruto, Naruto!-.**

Éste la ve y se acerca a ella con un hombre que le acompañaba haciendo que no se acerquen al rubio más de lo debido**-¿como estás? Cuéntanos, como va la película?-** le preguntó, apovechando otros reporteros que se hallaban a su lado para acercarle también el micrófono.

-**Estoy muy contento , todo va genial, la gente es maravillosa**- le contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

La chica le cojió del brazo riendo- **perdona pero es que estoy super nerviosa, siempre desee verte en persona, eres guapísimo-.**

-**Ja ja muchas gracias**- el rubio la abrazó por encima del hombro para que se tranquilizára. La cámara bajo hasta los pies del actor para luego subirla y enseñar a todos los que estaban viendo el programa como iba vestido. Iba igual que Sasuke, un traje negro pero él no llevaba corbata, llevaba la camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

El Uchiha agradeció al cámara por dejarlo ver- _Pues sí que está guapo_-.

-**Y lo que queremos saber todas tus fans, y me incluyo, es si hay alguna mujer que ocupe tu corazón. Hay alguien importante?**- le acercó el micro.

Naruto se ríe por el comentario- **hay mucha gente importante para mí...pero por ahora no hay ninguna mujer**- el hombre que había a lado suyo, le hizo un gesto para que entrase en la mansión, que éste captó- **bueno...ya nos veremos**- se despidió sonriendo, entrando por la puerta exterior para pasar el camino del jardín y entrar en el edificio -**ya le habeís oído, está libre chicas**- comentó la reportera.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio mirando la pantalla. Amy salió del cuarto de baño arreglada y se dirigió a dónde estaba él- **uf.. si que hay gente**- mirando la pantalla de la televisión. El telefono suena y lo coje ella-**si?...ok..hasta ahora-** cuelga- **cariño, era tu madre que dice que ya están en el coche y que vienen para aquí-.**

---------------------------------------

Naruto está dentro de la mansión saludando a amigos suyos, gente con la que había trabajado, etc. Pero también miraba su reloj y preocupandose si los que él invitó llegaban bien.

En ese momento, un coche estaba llegando al evento- **estamos llegando**- les comentó el conductor a los pasajeros.

-**estoy nerviosísima**- dijo Amy, sentada en el asiento central mirando por la ventana de su lado derecho donde estaba su suegra.

Mikoto hacía lo mismo,observaba por el cristal- **yo también, pero tengo ganas de conocer a mucha gente**- las dos se rieron.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la izquierda. Su padre, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, giró la cabeza para verle- **te pasa algo hijo?-.**

Éste ni volteó para mirarlo- **nada, que yo también estoy nervioso**-.

Enseguida empezaron a ver el bullicio de la gente aglomerada y la iluminación del lugar. Paró el coche en la entrada- **ya pueden bajar**-. Las dos mujeres salieron las primeras y Fugaku, el último fue Sasuke. Los dos no se querían entretener y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, pero eso no evitaba que bastantes flashes se oyeran haciéndoles fotos, a ellos y a las dos mujeres que tenían como esposas, sobretodo la de Sasuke, que no paraba de saludar a todo el mundo como si ella fuese una de las actrices famosas de hollywood.

Cuando cruzaron el patio con las fuentes encendidas, llegaron a la puerta principal. Les enseñaron la invitación a los dos guardias y les dejaron pasar.

Al entrar no se pudieron creer la gente que había sido invitada. Reconocieron a bastantes actores y famosos, pero Sasuke estaba más pendiente de intentar ver a Naruto.

**-¿dónde estará Naruto?-** preguntó Mikoto.

-**Eso, eso, que yo quiero verlo**- dijo Amy empezando a mirar por todos lados a ver si lo veía.

-**está ahí**- comentó Fugaku. Los tres sigueron su mirada y le vieron. Amy se emocionó al verlo aunque sea de lejos, por ahora y Sasuke sonrió de una manera imperteptible.

Naruto estaba posando para algunos cámaras privilegiados que habían pagado una buena cantidad de dinero por poder presenciar el evento desde dentro. El actor posaba junto a su compañera de reparto, Jolie. La actriz vestía con un vestido negro, ajustado a sus curvas, y una mini chaqueta blanca. Él le pasaba una mano por la cintura y ella tenía la mano detrás de la espalda del chico.

Las 4 personas que lo buscaban estaban muy atentos para haber si venía y podían hablar con él. Una de esas personas no podía alejar la vista del rubio, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto desearia ahora no estar rodeados de gente, de estar solos los dos.

-**ohh es Jolie Smith!-** gritó entusiasmada la joven- **que guapa, me encanta esta mujer pero me da envidia, mirala que atractiva-** al decir eso se giró para dirigirse a su marido- **bueno mejor no la mires mucho, eh jeje**- y volvía a mirar a donde estaban los actores que ya habían dejado los periodistas y ahora se acercaba solo el rubio ya que ella se habia quedado a hablar con los que ella habia invitado.

-_Naruto, en la tele nada comparado como verte en persona_-pensaba Sasuke mientras el ojiazul llegaba con ellos.

-**Hey como estáis?-** preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, estrechando la mano a Fugaku.

-**Estamos muy bien**- le respondió viendo como el rubio le daba dos besos a Mikoto- **esta noche parece que vas a estar muy liado**-.

-**pues sí jeje**- se reía de ese comentario y le tocó el turno de saludar a Sasuke. Le tendió la mano para saludarse cuando lo que de verdad quería era besarle y más cosas-**hola Sasuke-.**

-**hola Naruto**- no dudó en estrecharle la mano, ahora más que nunca debía hacer como si el que estaba delante suyo fuese un simple amigo.

Amy tosió para hacerse notar- **Naruto, esta es mi mujer Amy**- la presento sin apartar la vista del rubio.

-**ahh encantado de conocerte**- le dio dos besos y miró de reojo al moreno- **Sasuke habla mucho de ti**- y éste le apartó la mirada.

Amy se sintió desfallecer por la cercania que acababa de tener con su actor favorito, pero el comentario que hizo la despertó del ensueño- **enserio te habla mucho de mi**?, **bueno es normal**- acercándose a su marido y cojiendole del brazo- **él y yo estamos muy unidos**- poniendo cara de enamorada.

Naruto sonrió divertido- **se os ve que soys el uno para el otro**-.

La gala transcurrió muy bien. Los padres de Sasuke fueron por su lado hablando con la gente que encontraban al igual que Amy. Ésta arrastraba al Uchiha a todos lados para conocer a todas las personas que se hallaban en la mansión, o eso le pareció al moreno.

Sasuke estaba más pendiente, sin que se notase, de observar a cierto actor rubio que no paraba de contestar preguntas a periodistas, hacerse fotos con otros famosos, charlar con compañeros suyos, etc. Pero se notaba feliz, siempre con aquella sonrisa característica suya, que hacia que su amante tuviese todavia más ganas de mirarlo.

Aunque no era el único que miraba, el ojiazul le devolvía las miradas discretamente, hablando por ellos, mostrando la necesidad de tener al otro.

Al pasar un poco más de tiempo, Naruto buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, encontrándolo al lado de su esposa charlando con dos actrizes famosas. Una de ellas era Jolie y más bien quien hablaba era Amy, preguntandolas que hacían para mantenerse así de bien. El moreno suspirando giró la cabeza y le vió. El rubio le hizo una pequeña indicación con los ojos de que le siguiera y éste no dudo en hacerlo.

-**voy a dar una vuelta**-le dijo a la chica y despues de despedirse de las actrizes, le siguió.

Esa mansión era más amplia que alta, así que en la primera planta también habían algunas habitaciones como por ejemplo para invitados.

Sasuke perdió de vista al rubio y ahora iba caminado por un pasillo sin nadie alrededor, hasta que pasó por delante de una puerta, que se abrió y una mano salió de ella para cojerle de la corbata y tirarle para dentro, cerrando la puerta.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y no veía ni quién tenía delante, pero notó unos labios posarse sobre los suyos y enseguida comenzó a corresponder. El sabor de sus labios era inconfundible. Le agarró por la cintura y el rubio le pasó los brazos por el cuello, devorandose como lo hacían siempre y más cuándo llevaban algunos días sin verse.

-**te he echado de menos**- dijo Sasuke mientras le besaba por el cuello.

-**y yo a ti**- dejando salir jadeos y suspiros por las caricias que le propinaba el moreno.

El Uchiha buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, palpando la pared hasta que lo encontró y la encendió. Separó los labios de la piel morena que tanto le gustaba probar y apoyó su frente con la de él.

-**como me gustaría ahora estar contigo en tu casa**- alejando un poco la cabeza y mirando esos brillantes ojos azules- **por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí?-** girando la cara para mirar la cama que había en el cuarto-_una habitación de invitados...-_ suspiró- **para calentarme más?-.**

Naruto le observaba pensando que a él también le encantaría estar a solas con él, en su cuarto, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran satisfechos, pero él tenía que estar todo el tiempo de la gala con medios de comunicación y alomejor ese sería el único momento de toda la noche que pudiese estar "más" cerca de él- **ya sé que aquí están tus padres y pero aún, está tu mujer pero-.**

-**tú mismo lo has dicho**- le cortó Sasuke- **está mi mujer y mis padres. No podemos hacer nada aquí-** se separó de él dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse en el filo de ésta- **por mucho que queramos**-.

El actor se le acercó caminando despacio y se sentó a horcajadas encima de sus piernas-**ahora estamos solos**-.

-**Naruto...**-negando con la cabeza.

-**yo no quiero que se enteren ni nada por el estilo**- le comentó arrimándose más a él hasta que Sasuke pudo notar la entrepierna de su amante sobre su vientre- **pero te necesito**-susurrándole en el oído.

El cuerpo del moreno se calentó más al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio sobre su piel. La verdad es que ni él mismo sabía porqué se negaba sabiendo que no aguantaría y más teniéndole tan cerca como lo tenía- **uno rápido- **le dijo poniendole las manos en las mejillas y besandole.

Cada vez se besaban más con las lenguas que con los labios cuando cada uno empezó a desabrocharse su propio pantalón.

----------------------------------

Mientras en el salón, estaban los demás invitados charlando sobre cualquier tema con la música en directo de un piano en medio de la sala.

Amy cojió una copa de champán que iba ofreciendo un camarero, de los muchos que rondaban entre la gente- **gracias**-. Bebiendo una pequeña cantidad de la bebida se acercó a sus suegros-** habeis visto a Sasuke?-.**

Los dos negaron con la cabeza- **no le hemos visto, pero tranquila estará por ahí**- le contestó Mikoto.

La castaña le sonrió asintiendo y se dio la vuelta para irse por dónde había venido. Enseguida que les dio la espalda borró esa sonrisa de su cara- _eso es lo que más me preocupa, que esté por ahí, vete a saber con quién_-. Le empezó a buscar por toda la sala pero no le encontraba así que decidió ir por el pasillo dónde estaban algunas habitaciones-_maldita sea...-._

Caminó, desesperándose hasta que de una habitación escuchó unos ruidos, que parecian más bien suspiros. Se acercó despacio y pegó la oreja a la puerta - _eso..son gemidos_- se separó de ella enseguida mirandola como con asco y rabia-_será desgraciado!-_ cojió con fuerza el pomo y abrió de un golpe la puerta gritando- **Sasuke!!...ahh perdonen, lo siento mucho**-cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared.

Dentro de la habitación había una pareja que estaban haciendo el amor tranquilamente y ella les había interrumpido- _y yo creyendo que era Sasuke_- se puso una mano en la frente- _me estoy volviendo paranoica_- suspiró y retomó el camino para volver al salón.

---------------------------------

En otro cuarto, dos amantes se fundían en uno desesperados. Se habían quitado la ropa para estar más cómodos y sobretodo para no mancharla. Esa habitación tenía cerrada la puerta y las ventanas y estaba a oscuras para que no se viese la luz por la rendija de debajo de la puerta.

Los dos sudando por el calor asfixiante que hacía pero eso era algo que a ellos no les importaba en ese momento, aunque si lo notaran por las gotitas de sudor que les recorría la piel.

El rubio que estaba debajo del moreno se tapaba la boca con la mano para que no saliese ningún gemido, reprimiéndose de lo que de verdad quería hacer, que era gemir todo lo que pudiese de lo excitado que se encontraba recibiendo las embestidas en puntos, dentro de él, irresistiblemente placenteros.

-**ahh...estoy...a punto..ah .de llegar...**- le dijo entreabriendo un poco los dedos para poder hablar.

-**a mí...ah..también me...ahh...falta poco...-** mordiéndose el labio para poderse reprimir de soltar ruidos que llamaran la atención.

Dio algunas embestidas más y los dos llegaron al clímax a la vez. En ese momento cúlmine los dos se besaron para silenciarse mutuamente y separarse después suspirando en la boca del otro.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con el corazón aún latiendoles fuerte, formándose una pequeña sonrisa en cada rostro.

-**estamos locos, lo sabías?-** le comentó Sasuke sin intención de salir de dentro del rubio, donde se encontraba muy reconfortado.

-**sí, pero...-** levantó una mano para despegarle el pelo que se había pegado a la frente por el sudor- **me encanta que disfrutemos enloqueciendo-.**

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, saliendo de dentro suyo, y con la lengua lamió los labios entreabiertos de Naruto, que gustosamente le recibió con la suya propia.

Después de un pequeño rato, relajándose y ya sin sudor en la piel, se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse. No habían tardado mucho, lo habían hecho rápido pero como llevaban días sin verse lo sintieron como ninguno.

Cuando ya estuvieron vestidos se encaminaron hacia la puerta preparándose para actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre estas cuatro paredes. El primero que abrió fue Naruto y después de un rato salió Sasuke, apareciendo en el salón por otro camino distinto al del actor y deseando que esa noche pasara lo más rápido posible.

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------------

Hola a todos!! Ya sé que he tardado un poco/bastante en subir este capítulo; gomen; pero ya sabeis: los trabajos, los exámenes,... he andado un poco liada.

No sé cuando podré poner el siguiente, pero como siempre sacaré algún tiempo para el SasuNaru! eso que no falte xD

--- MuChAs GrAciAs por Los ReViEws ---

Os QuiErO!!

ByE; KiSs


	8. Las consecuencias de una sola noche

CAP. 8 Las consecuencias de una sola noche

En Tokio eran las dos de la tarde y algunos se empezaban a despertar a esta hora. Sobretodo la gente que estuvo ayer de fiesta, llegando muy tarde a sus casas. Un ejemplo de esas personas son todas las que asistieron a esa gala, que dará mucho que hablar a casi todos los sistemas de comunicación...

Amy empezaba a despertarse y se restregó la mano por los ojos, colocándolas después en la frente- _ahh...que dolor de cabeza, madre mía_- suspirando se levantó, sacándose la sábana despacio y sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se quedó un rato así y se le dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa- _por lo menos me lo pasé bien anoche_-.

-------------------------------------

En una casa de las afueras, Naruto también se despertaba y se quedaba esirado a lo largo de la cama mirando el techo. Estuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la gala y no pudo evitar sonreir, sobretodo cuando se le cruzó por la mente ciertas imágenes dentro de una habitación de invitados.

Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, se levantó del mullido colchón para dirigirse al baño y después ir a la cocina a desayunar.

-------------------------------------

Amy sacaba el café con leche del microondas y se la echaba en su taza. Se fue a sentar a la mesa que tenían en la cocina dejando la taza y unas galletas integrales que se había comprado, ya que en la tele las habían anunciado diciendo que eran unas galletas con nada de matéria grasa.

Encendió la televisión que se hallaba a su izquierda- _haber si dicen algo de ayer_- soplando en la taza y dando un pequeño sorbo al café.

Como era de esperar en casi todos los programas de cotilleo no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera sobre la gran ceremonia y todos los que fueron invitados. La chica abrió el paquete que contenía las galletas prestando atención del tema del que hablaban.

- **¿haber, pero cómo vamos a saber si eso es cierto?-**

-**porqué está muy claro mujer, si él se va y vuelve después de un período de tiempo bastante grande es para pensar que estaba haciendo algo**-

-**alomejor solo estaba dando una vuelta y nosotros ya estamos poniéndolo verde**-

-**mira tu serás muy fan de ese actor, pero yo te digo que ese estaba liándose con alguien por algún lugar de esa enorme mansión y te lo digo así de claro**-

-**bueno vamos a volver a ver esas imágenes y vosotros espectadores haber que opinais. Ponedlas**-

Amy dejó de lado el desayuno interesándose por las imágenes que ahora salían en pantalla. En la televisión se veía toda la gente de la gala y la cámara siguiendo discretamente al actor viendo en un momento, como este desaparecía por un pasillo y algunos minutos después volvía por el mismo sitio, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- **ven la pequeña sonrisa que tiene, es que vamos...-**

-**bueno nos tenemos que ir a publicidad, pero no canvien de canal porqué a la vuelta estaremos con los compañeros del debate para hablar sobre este tema que nos tiene a todos ansiosos de saber ¿dónde fue Naruto Uzumaki? y ¿por qué volvía con esa sonrisa en los labios? Lo sabremos después de la publicidad, hasta ahora**-

La mujer del menor de los Uchiha no podía parar de darle vuelta a esas imágenes sobre Naruto sintiéndolas realmente familiares.

**Flashback**

Dentro de la habitación había una pareja que estaban haciendo el amor tranquilamente y Amy les había interrumpido- _y yo creyendo que era Sasuke_- se puso una mano en la frente- _me estoy volviendo paranoica_- suspiró y retomó el camino para volver al salón.

Se sentó en una silla cojiendo un copa de champán que le ofrecía un camarero- **gracias**- y casi se la bebe toda de un trago. Pasaron unos pocos minutos más y ella había vuelto a coger otra copa del mismo camarero recibiendo una mirada un poco extraña de éste.

Amy no le hizo ni caso y volvió a dar un sorbo tras otro hasta que pudo divisar a Sasuke, que salía de otro pasillo por el que no había mirado ella.

-**Sasuke!-**le llamó pero él no le escuchó y corrió un poco para alcanzarle antes de que se metiera dónde estaba toda la gente-**Sasuke!-** al final ya la escuchó y caminó hacia ella.

**-¿qué pasa Amy?-**

-**como que ¿qué pasa¿dónde has estado? He estado preocupada por ti al no verte- **haciendo un puchero y mirando al suelo.

-**he ido a dar una vuelta como te dije...anda vamos a tomar algo**- pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Amy sonrió y se dejó llevar por él, pero no podía evitar mirarle de reojo- _te noto raro...¿qué me ocultas, Sasuke Uchiha?-_

**fin Flashback**

La castaña se llevó una mano a la frente- _es imposible_-.

--------------------------------------

Naruto al llegar a la cocina también había encendido la tele por la misma canal donde estaban hablando de él y de lo pasado ayer. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza- _que estupido fui_- negando con la cabeza.

Cansándose de ese programa, cojió el mando y la apagó, decidido a ir a ducharse y despejarse un poco.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño el timbre de la puerta sonó- _joder, no me digas que són periodistas_- fue a mirar por la ventana y corriendo un poco la cortina pudo ver que no eran ellos sino su manager. Fue hacia la puerta y abrió dejándole pasar- **buenos días Iruka¿qué yo sepa hoy tenemos el dia libre, no?-.**

-**pues si es verdad, pero quiero hablar contigo sobre dos temas**- sentándose en el sofá seguido de Naruto.

**-¿uno no será sobre lo que están diciendo de mi en los programas de cotilleos?-** se sienta en el sofá de enfrente-**por qué si es eso no tengo ganas de oírlo**-.

Iruka suspiró- **lo siento,vengo a hablar de eso Naruto**- viendo como el actor no decía nada y se quedaba mirando hacia otro lado- **no me puedo creer que estés tan normal cuando están diciendo que te liaste con alguien en la gala, y vete tú a saber si no te han puesto ya alguna pareja**- se estaba desesperando, él contándole eso y el rubio ni decía una palabra- **Naruto !Por favor con lo poco que te gustan a ti las mentiras!-**gritando para ver si así reaccionaba.

Lo único que consiguió del actor es que bajara la mirada- **cada vez tengo más mentiras a mi alrededor**- susurrando muy bajito para que él no lo escuchara y decidiéndose por lo que tenía que decir ahora- **Iruka**- levantando la mirada-**¿qué pasaria si te dijera que lo que han dicho esa gente es verdad?-.**

**-¿Me estás queriendo decir que sí te fuiste ese rato para liarte con alguien?-** le preguntó intentando sonar sereno pero con unas ganas tremendas que él le dijera que no.

-**Pues sí, ese rato que estuve fuera del salón estuve con una persona...en una habitación de invitados**- Naruto sabía que podía confiar en Iruka y que contaba con él para lo que fuera, pero también sabía que lo que le acababa de contar no se lo tomaría muy bien, ya que éste siempre le ha dicho que delante de las cámaras no hiciera nada extraño por qué empezarían los rumores, y ahí estaban.

-**madre mía Naruto**- tirándose para atrás, negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle- **que te había dicho yo siempre...detrás de las cámaras puedes hacer lo que quieras, si tantas ganas tenías de enrollarte con esa persona porqué no esperaste al final de la gala?-** aún no entendía que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Sonriendo-**por qué no podía más...**- bajó la mirada**- tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarle-**

-**eh, estás hablando en masculino¿estuviste con un hombre?-**le preguntó ,aunque a él poco le importaba con quien se acostara mientras estuviera a gusto, viendo como Naruto movía la cabeza en una afirmación**- ¿y vas a seguir viéndole?-.**

Después de esa pregunta, Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior dudando si contarle toda la verdad o mentirle con un 'no' y ya está pero, como bien había dicho su manager, a Naruto no le gustaban las mentiras y ya iba siendo hora de qué por lo menos dejara de mentirle a él- **pues verás Iruka, esa no era la primera vez que nos veíamos**- viendo como el otro arrugaba el entrecejo- **quiero decir que esa no era la primera vez que teníamos sexo...nos hemos visto otras veces...bastantes**- dijo Naruto sin apartar la mirada de su manager para ver su reacción y se sorprendió un poco al ver que empezaba a sonreir.

-**vaya tienes un novio**- se alegró por el actor- **por qué no me lo dijiste?- **Iruka cada vez entendía menos a este chico. Siempre le había contado todo, desde que se conocieron y ahora se estaba enterando de que tenía novio.

Naruto rodó los ojos hasta colocarlos en un punto definido del suelo-**bueno...no exactamente. No somos novios, somos**-volviendo a morderse el labio inferior y levantando la mirada para chocarla con la otra-**amantes**-.

Esa palabra quedó resonando por todo el salón cuando más silencio como ese no podía haber. Iruka no sabía exactamente que decir en ese momento, si antes pensaba que ahora se estaba enterando de que tenía novio, al escuchar la palabra 'amantes' salir de la boca de éste, ya no sabía que pensar- **o sea que solo os veis para iros a la cama no?-.**

-**pues...si**- le dijo dudoso y preocupado por si haberle dicho esto lo único que le causaría serían problemas; y no se equivoco mucho al ver como su manager se levantaba del sofá suspirando.

-**Naruto**- ladeó la cabeza para mirarle- **¿pero tu sabes que estás haciendo? No te había contado yo que evitaras los problemas y que sobretodo no dieras pie a que los periodistas montaran algún lío contigo. ¿qué harás si se enteran de esto y empiezan a poner titulares como que a ti solo te gusta el sexo y ya está?**- intentó sonar tranquilo pero en realidad cada vez le desesperaba más.

-**pues imagínate si se entera su mujer**-soltó Naruto mirando para el lado contrario de dónde estaba Iruka de pie. Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso.

-**¡¡¿QUÉ¿QUÉ ENCIMA ESTÁ CASADO?!!-** el moreno no lo podía creer, pero que habían hecho con Naruto, se lo habían cambiado por otro de eso estaba seguro, eso no era el Uzumaki que conocía, este estaba loco, absolutamente- **PERO POR FAVOR NARUTO,¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?**-llevándose las manos a la cabeza y caminando para volver a sentarse en el sofá apoyando los codos en las piernas y intentando calmarse un poco, siendo un poco imposible- **madre mía, como se entere la prensa de esto-**

-**NO SE VAN A ENTERAR**- gritó el rubio- **no tienen por qué enterarse, todo va a seguir como antes y punto. No hay nada más que hablar**- levantándose para ir a la cocina y beber un poco de agua.

Iruka se quitó las manos de la cabeza y miró al frente dónde ahora solo había un sofá vacio- **así que vas a seguir viéndole no?-**le preguntó un poco alto para que lo oyera desde la cocina que estaba detrás de él-**aunque yo te diga que esto puede traerte problemas-**

El actor abrió la puerta de uno de los armarios sacándose un vaso- **pues claro que sí**- respondió sin dudar y empezó a echarse agua de la jarra.

Iruka se dio la vuelta para poder verle de espaldas a él**-¿le amas, Naruto?-**, pero sin poder ver que después de formular esa pregunta a Naruto le tembló la mano y vertió un poco de agua fuera del vaso, haciéndose la misma pregunta dentro de su cabeza_-¿Le amo?..._ **No lo sé**- le contestó bastante bajito pero por el silencio que les rodeaba pudo oirlo.

El castaño abrió la boca para decirle algo pero al ver que éste se había quedado parado y sin hacer ningún movimiento prefirió callarse y dejar ese tema, pero por suerte, o por desgracia, también habia venido para otro tema del que tenian que hablar, aunque eso no animara al actor del todo.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke hacia poco rato que se había levantado y le extrañó no ver a Amy. Muy pocas veces dormía tanto, pero esta vez si que estaba cansado de verdad. Aunque el rato que ya llevaba despierto le habia dado tiempo de poder ir a ducharse, desayunar y poder ver la tele donde volvían a hablar del tema de Naruto en otra canal diferente.

Se quedó viendo las imágenes de un Naruto que entraba en uno de los pasillos y volvía a salir después de un período de tiempo. No apartaba los ojos de esa caja tonta que tenía a su izquierda que lo único que le proporcionaban eran problemas, sobretodo la gente que estaban esos programas diciendo de todo para poder subir la audiencia.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a la encimera donde tenía su movil, enchufado a la corriente para que se recargara, dispuesto a llamar a Naruto. Marcó el número de teléfono de su casa y después de unos tres tonos escuchó como lo descolgaban.

Conversación telefónica:

-**Hola Sasuke**- le saludó al ver el número del móvil en su marcador.

**-¿has visto lo que dicen por la tele?-** apoyándose en el borde de la encimera de mármol para volver a mirarla.

-**pues si**- percatándose de algo- **oye un momento, estás fuera de casa?-.**

-**no, estoy en casa, pero Amy no está**- respondiéndole y escuchando por el otro lado un muy bajito 'ahh..vale'. Sasuke no necesitaba ser un científico para saber que al rubio le pasaba algo y que ese 'algo' estaba relacionado con las imágenes que volvían a pasar por delante de sus ojos. O eso pensaba él-**Sabes Naruto, fue culpa mía, si yo no hubiese ido a esa gala todo esto no hubiera pasado-.**

**-¿qué dices? Si fui yo quien te invitó, peor me sentiría si hubieras faltado**- soltó un suspiro-**he sido yo el que no pensó en la situación, joder sabiendo que estaba lleno de periodistas y cámaras**-.

-**pero solo són rumores, no lo saben cierto, así que mientras no hubiese una cámara en esa habitación-** le comentó Sasuke intentando animarle aunque sabía que eso no le animaría para nada.

Naruto se miró el reloj de pulsera- **¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?**-.

-**No, porqué?-** le preguntó sin recibir ninguna respuesta y sin escuchar ningún ruido por el otro lado del auricular-**¿qué te pasa Naruto?-** al acabar de formular la pregunta sonó el teléfono de su casa y sin tiempo de poder escuchar la respuesta del actor, tuvo que dejarle- **te tengo que dejar, ya nos veremos. Adiós**- y colgó sin oir despedida por parte del otro.

Fin conversación telefónica

Sasuke fue a coger el otro teléfono que sonaba y nada más descolgarlo ya pudo oir la voz de cierta persona que le había cortado la conversación que tenía con Naruto y éste le habia dejado bastante preocupado.

-**¡Hola cariño!**-

-**Amy¿por qué te has ido tan temprano?-** le preguntó haciéndose notar como si estuviera preocupado, cuando en realidad no lo estaba en absoluto.

-**Tenía que hacer algunas cosas y no sé a que hora llegaré, vale? Hasta luego, cariño**- y le cuelga.

-**¿y para esto me molestas?...tsk** - apretando el botón para colgar y tirando el teléfono inalámbrico por algún lugar del carísimo sofá.

----------------------------------------------

-**Encima le dices cariño**- dijo Karin negando con la cabeza y volviendo la mirada a la pantalla del televisor donde estaban dando el mismo programa que estaba viendo Sasuke y el mismo tema.

Estaban en el piso de la peliroja. No era tan grande como el de Amy pero no tenía nada que envidiarle. Tomaban algo en el salón mientras hablaban de las ocurrencias de la castaña.

-**Es que no entiendo porqué se me está pasando por la cabeza que Sasuke, mi Sasuke**- poniéndose las manos en el pecho y mirando a su amiga-**se vió a escondidas con Naruto**- girando la cabeza para mirar la televisión- **no lo entiendo**-encogiéndose de hombros.

Karin se puso de lado completamente en el sofá para encararla- **haber Amy, si estás pensando eso, es que tienes hechos que te hacen pensarlo, no?-.**

Tambíen girándose hacia ella- **mira te cuento lo que pasó, yo estaba hablando con dos actrices, vale?-** vió como afirmaba- **cuando Sasuke me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta. Luego al pasar bastante rato, le encontré saliendo de uno de los pasillos**- señalando a la tele para que Karin entendiese que era como lo de Naruto- **y al preguntarle me dijo que estaba dando una vuelta como me habia dicho**- se mordía el labio inferior, sin cambiar la cara seria que llevaba por qué todo eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, esperando que su amiga le dijera algo.

La peliroja se quedó pensativa hasta que se le iluminó la cara y dio con la respuesta más adecuada a estos casos de dudas- **pues si no estás segura de sí te pone los cuernos con el actor o con otra persona, ponle un detective**- le comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

Amy arrugó la frente**-¿un detective? Venga ya eso es caer muy bajo**- volviendo a sentarse bien- **prefiero encerrarle en casa y que no pueda salir-** hablando seriamente.

Karin sabia que ella seria capaz de no dejarle salir ni para trabajar pero, eso no le haría quedar bien delante de los padres de cada uno-**venga piénsatelo, así sabrás si se esta viendo con alguien y te quitas de dudas**- intentó convencerla y supo que lo consiguió cuando después de una rato Amy la miró y sonrió como lo había hecho ella antes.

-**si...es verdad, tienes razón, además que si luego si que se está yendo con alguien a la cama**- poniendo voz de niña pequeña- **yo acabaré como la mujer buenecita y pobrecita**- las dos empezaron a reir y brindaron con la taza de té que tenían en la mesa.

-------------------------------------------

Por el centro de la ciudad donde estaban todas las tiendas y centros comerciales iba caminado Sakura con algunos bolsas en las manos sobretodo de tiendas de ropa. Todo estaba repleto de gente y por las calles era un poco dificil de caminar y era agobiante, por eso la pelirosa ya se iba para casa.

La chica volteó la cabeza viendo en un escaparate un vestido precioso y se acercó para poder verlo más de cerca.- _es precioso_- se quedó observándolo decidida a comprárselo pero cuando iba a entrar no se pudo creer la gente que podía caber en una de esas tiendas-_yo paso de entrar, ya vendré otro dia_-poniendo cara de fastidio.

Se bajó del escalón y caminó un poco para volver a pararse ahora en el escaparate de una tienda de electrónica donde se hallaban algunas televisiones encendidas para que pudieses ver su calidad y entrar a comprar una, pero Sakura se quedó más por lo que daban en ese momento en la pantalla.

Era como por la mañana y como seria por una buena temporada. Tema de que hizo el actor Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque por lo que pudo ver, ya le habían emparejado con alguna que otra actriz famosa- _que pesados són...alguien hace algo raro y ya empiezan con los rumores_- fastidiada se iba alejando de la tienda- _y así van a seguir hasta que haya otro tema del que hablar-._

Sakura no le gustaba nada que empezasen a meterse con Naruto, su actor favorito, pensaba que tenían que hablar de todas las películas buenas que ha hecho, no de con quién se va a la cama. Eso era algo que le sacaba de quicio y podía estar todo el día hablando de eso sino hubiese sido por qué vió pasar a Fuji casi por el lado suyo.

-_Menos mal que él a mí no me conoce_- se quedó mirándole discretamente y desviando la mirada hacia una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, Sakura pudo distinguir que era de una joyería, y una de las caras- _vaya...si que tiene dinero_-.

------------------------------------------------

Fuji iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad con una bolsa en la mano y sacando de su bolsillo el móvil dispuesto a llamar a su querida Amy.

Conversación telefónica:

-**Hola Fuji**- le saludó pensando en que hacia llamándola desde casa de sus padres.

-**Hola guapa, que estoy en la ciudad, al final no me he quedado con mis padres**- le comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-¡que buena noticia!-** sonriendo- **nos veremos, no?-** la verdad es que tenía ganas de verle y sobretodo de tener sexo con él.

-**Claro que si¿puedes hoy?- **deseando que dijera que si.

**-¿Hoy?-** miró a Karin que le decía que si con la cabeza y Amy la apartó con la mano y se alejó un poco de ella para que no se entrometiera donde no la llamaban.

Fuji al ver que no le contestaba-**además tengo un regalito para ti**- mirando la bolsa que llevaba.

-**Ahh si**- llevándose un dedo a los labios-**bueno...-**mirando el local que tenían delante- **creo que mi maridito pasará esta noche solito**-.

-**entonces nos vemos a la noche, hasta luego guapa**- se despidió Fuji con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-**Adiós guapo**- le mandó un beso y colgó.

Fin conversación telefónica.

Amy volvió donde estaba su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en que seria ese regalito.

**-¿al final le has dicho que sí?-** le preguntó Karin sabiendo que por la cara que hacia ella esa respuesta era una afirmación.

-**pues claro que le he dicho que si, y además tú metete en tus asuntos y búscate un amante**- se dirigió al local que tenía enfrente seguida de la peliroja.

-**si ya lo tengo**- le comentó consiguiendo que la castaña se girara a verla antes de abrir la puerta-**cada dia uno diferente**-.

Las dos entran en el establecimiento riendo, hasta que llegan a una espécie de recepción donde las atiende una chica.

**-¿Qué desean?-**les preguntó amablemente.

Dejaron de reir y Amy contestó sin pensárselo dos veces-**Me gustaría contratar un detective**- manteniendo en el rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

---------------------------------------

La tarde iba llegando en la ciudad y la gente salía de los caros restaurantes para dar un paseo por las grandes avenidas donde algunas farolas estaban encendidas. El aire era fresco y podías caminar tranquilamente porqué las calles no estaban abarrotadas como por la mañana. Las parejas andaban de la mano y las personas mayores iban con sus nietos, que lo único que se les podía ver en la cara era una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ese era el ambiente que habia en la calle, pero dentro de un ático que se situaba por la zona rica, no era lo mismo. El menor de los Uchiha no estaba tan contento como lo podían estar esos niños o esas parejas, más bien estaba cabreado.

Sasuke había terminado de comer despues de haber estado adelantando trabajo en casa. Aunque no sabía muy bien que es lo que había escrito en esos papeles porqué más pendiente del movil, que de esos gráficos, no podía haber estado. Y no porqué su mujer ha estado todo el día fuera y le haya podido pasar algo, sino porqué estaba preocupado por cierto rubio.

Se dirigía al salón con una vaso de agua en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha su móvil, volviendo a marcar el mismo número de teléfono que hacía un rato.

-**En este momento no estoy, deje su mensaj...-**

-_Mierda, otra vez el contestador_- cabreándose y tirando el movil al sofá donde chocó con el de casa que había tirado antes y allí seguía- **joder**-se deja caer en el mullido mueble llevándose las manos a la cabeza- **¿dónde estás, Naruto?-** se dijo a si mismo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro en el silencio de ese salón.

Pero el sonido del móvil le hizo despertar de la ensoñación que le estaba entrando para cojerlo lo más rápido posible. Aunque la alegría que sentía pensando que él que llamaba era Naruto, se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver el nombre en la pantalla: Amy.

-**Hola**- la saludó secamente.

-**Hola cariño¿Estás en casa?-** le preguntó más animada de lo normal.

-**pues sí¿por qué lo preguntas?-** pensando que esta chica siempre tenía que saber dónde estaba cada instante, sin embargo esta vez notó raro que lo preguntara tan de repente.

Amy le hizo que sí con la cabeza a Karin y la peliroja se puso a hablar con el teléfono-**por nada, por nada. Mira, que esta noche me quedo a dormir a casa de una amiga porqué está con fiebre y todo y no la voy a dejar sola, pobre. No te molesta, verdad?**-

A Sasuke se le iluminó la cara al oir que se quedaba a dormir allí, pero intentó disimular- **no, no me molesta, tienes que cuidarla, pero te echaré de menos cuando vaya a la cama-.**

-**aysss cariño ya nos daremos un homenaje tu y yo. Adiós guapo, sueña conmigo**-

-**Eso haré, ****que duermas bien**- se despidió y colgó.

El moreno enseguida que dejó de hablar con Amy miró el reloj digital que tenía en la mesa y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa- _Iré a verle_-.

Se fue a su habitación y empezó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba, que solía usar cuando estaba en casa para estar más cómodo, por la de calle. Se cambió rápido y se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinarlo un poco, ya que no era necesario porqué estaba impecable.

A simple vista, a él le pareció que estaba actuando como un desesperado al ir tan rápido en vestirse y en peinarse para poder salir lo más pronto de casa, pero luego se dio cuenta que realmente tenía ganas de volver a ver a Naruto aunque ya lo viera ayer, y que le había preocupado que no le cojiera las llamadas. Así que después de unos minutos, cuando ya estaba arreglado, cogió su móvil, las llaves de casa y las del coche y salió por la puerta apagando todas las luces de la casa.

--------------------------------------------

Unos minutos antes...

_-¿És aquí?-_ preguntándose mientras iba parando su coche negro en un prohibido aparcar. Miró por la ventanilla los enormes edificios que habían por aquella zona hasta que dio con el de la dirección puesta en unas de las fichas que tenía esparcidas por el asiento del copiloto- _si és aquí_-.

Volvió a revisar los papeles y se quedó leyendo la ficha donde ponían los datos del hombre que ahora sería su trabajo- _Sasuke Uchiha,_-siguió mirando sus datos hasta que apartó esa hoja para leer otra-_, tu mujer quiere saber si les pones los cuernos... la has cagado tio-_. En ese momento escuchó como la puerta del garaje que tenía a su izquierda se abría y salía un fabuloso bmw oscuro que giró a la derecha. El hombre tan rápido como lo vió, observó la matrícula que llevaba, viendo que era la misma que la de las fichas.

Enseguida arrancó el motor-_lo siento Sasuke...-_ dando la vuelta colocándose en su misma dirección sin prederle de vista-_pero te voy a seguir donde vayas...-._

**CONTINUARA...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

Hola a todos! Gomen!!Lo siento mucho, siento haber tardado tanto en poner este capítulo pero no he podido, sorry. Bueno sobre este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que se ve que aquí ya empiezan los problemas para estos dos, jeje. También quería comentar que no sé si he puesto muchas veces que en la televisión hablan todo el rato de lo de Naruto, aunque yo creo que siempre que hay un tema nuevo sobre algún famoso van a estar bastante tiempo hablando de ese mismo tema...o eso es lo que creo yo xD

Quería felicitaros a todos estas fiestas y que el 2008 este lleno de salud, paz y amor y también que no podían faltar, de SasuNaru por supuesto

Gracias a los que seguis esta historia y dejais review: klarita-chan, uchiha emina, Kurumi Uchiha, kotori-Sensei, Ditro-Star, Hatake Izumi, MegumiMinami310, ZerGan, jennita, lady Sesshoumaru. En serio gracias!

ByE; KiSs


	9. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

CAP. 9 ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Sasuke aparcó enfrente de la casa del rubio y salió del coche. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y preocupado por Naruto que no se dio cuenta que otro vehículo le había seguido todo el trayecto y que este había aparcado a unos metros de allí.

Tocó al timbre y al instante, despues de decir quién era, se abrió el seguro de la puerta y le dejó entrar. El moreno caminando por el camino del jardín pensaba en que decirle al verle, que estaba tan preocupado por él que enseguida que su mujer le dijo que no venía salió a verle o que simplemente deseaba volver a repetir lo de anoche...

Giró la maneta de la puerta sabiendo que se la habia dejado abierta y pasó dentro.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?-** le preguntó de espaldas guardando un sobre en un cajón del escritorio que había en el comedor.

Se le quedó mirando la espalda – **quería verte**- ya está. Ya se lo había dicho. La verdad de porqué estaba allí a esas horas y pensó que habérselo dicho le hizo sentirse bien y eso era malo para él y para Naruto.

El Uzumaki se quedó callado y aún sin verle, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta y encararle. Le miró a los ojos y lo único que pudo ver en esos ojos oscuros que le cautivaban era sinceridad- _Sasuke...-_ suspiró y no pudo aguantar más esa mirada que le estaba matando y agachó la cabeza.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?-** le preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia**-¿qué te pasa?**- le puso una mano en la barbilla y hizo que le mirara -**Naruto, dímelo**-

El ojiazul, como le había dicho a Iruka, no podía aguantar tenerle cerca y no poder tocarle. Era algo imposible. Levantó las dos manos lentamente acariciándole el pecho por encima de la camisa, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y atrayéndole hacia él hasta que sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los otros, y aunque deseara devorarla por completo y que él hiciera lo mismo con los suyos...lo único que hizo fue rozarlos. Un simple roce y se separó.

Sasuke no entendía a que venía esa acción. ¿Por qué no lo besaba como siempre lo hacía? Si ayer estaban muy bien, ¿a qué venía ese cambio? ¿era por lo que decían en la televisión? ¿O es qué había otra razón?- **Naruto, puedes confiar en mi, dime lo que ronda por tu cabeza y alomejor puedo ayudar..-**

-**Me voy a Estados Unidos**- le respondió sin mirarle y soltándose de su cuello.

La mente del Uchiha se quedó en blanco y lo único que le salió de la boca fue un estúpido- **¿cómo?**

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en el de enfrente para explicarle todo – **mi manager ha venido esta mañana y me ha dicho que...-** _esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba- _**me han cogido para rodar otra película allí- **encogiéndose de hombros-** además me irá bien alejarme de todos esos cotilleos. Es...algo que no puedo rechazar...**- giró la cabeza para mirar a cualquier sitio que no fuese al moreno.

Sasuke escuchó atento lo que le estaba contando, pero no podía evitar que algo dentro suyo se comenzase a romper poco a poco.

**-¿cuándo te vas?-**

-**Dentro de una semana**- le respondió rápidamente para que esa conversación acabara antes de que preguntára lo que no quería responder.

_Sólo una semana...-_ **y cuánto durará?**- preguntó el Uchiha.

Ahí estaba la pregunta indeseada, pero había llegado el momento...- **Eso es lo que quería contarte, yo..**- se quedó callado por qué no podía continuar. -_Vamos Naruto, tú puedes, diselo...porqué te cuesta tanto?- _**no voy a volver, Sasuke. Me voy a quedar a vivir allí-.**

--

En casa de Fuji, este y Amy estaban en la cama respirando para tranquilizar su cuerpo despues de haber llegado al máximo punto de placer, como todos sus encuentros.

El chico la miró- **¿Cómo es que hoy estás tan tranquila?-** le preguntó sonriendo- **normalmente siempre estás enfadada por qué tu marido ya ha hecho algo que no te gusta-.**

-**bueno**- Amy se giró para encararle con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa- **se podría decir que le he puesto un perrito guardián**- y se rió.

_-Madre mía, esta chica cada día esta peor-. _Pero Fuji a pesar de pensar eso no pudo evitar que se riera también, la verdad es que ese comportamiento de niña pequeña le gustaba y es que ya llevaban tanto tiempo viéndose que para él esos ratos, aunque fuesen pequeños, con ella eran como estar en la gloria. Y sino lo habia pensado antes era por qué no quería hacer caso a esos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en su interior, pero que ahora eran imposibles de hacerlos a un lado.

-**oye!-** sacando a Fuji de sus pensamientos- **¿Cuál era el regalito que me querías dar?-**

-**ahh, es verdad no me acordaba**- le respondió levantándose de la cama para ir un momento al salón y volver con una bolsa- **ven un momento**- le tiende una mano y ella la acepta y la acerca a él -**cierra los ojos-.**

Ella los cierra y nota como él se pone detrás suyo y como le pone algo en el cuello. –**aún no los abras**- le susurra al oído y le entra un pequeño escalofrío. Fuji la hace caminar un poco hasta que se detiene- **ahora puedes**-.

Abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra delante de un espejo con un collar precioso de diamantes cojido a su cuello- **es...precioso**- se había quedado sin palabras, esas piedrecitas brillaban como un cielo lleno de estrellas- **me encanta, pero... qué me quieres decir con esto? Fuji-** le preguntó mirándole a los ojos a traves del espejo.

-**Amy, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces y que te va a molestar pero..-**

-**No!-** Amy le cortó sabiendo por donde iban los tiros-**no quiero escucharte Fuji**- se giró y empezó a recoger su ropa y a ponérselas- **yo me voy, muchas gracias por el collar. Ya nos verem..-**

-**Te amo...Amy**- le soltó sabiendo que ella le rechazaría, pero no podía vivir con esa tortura, no más.

Esas palabras se quedaron volando por la habitación y ella se había quedado estática, sin poder moverse, hasta que decidió salir de esa incómodisima situación- **pero yo a ti no-** y acabó de vestirse.

-**Amy por favor..-** le intenta dar la vuelta poniéndole una mano en su hombro, pero ella rápidamente se lo aparta.

Y sin ni siquiera mirarle- **me tengo que ir**- y se fue dando un portazo.

Él cerró los ojos por el golpe, como si en vez de haberlo recibido la puerta le hubiese dado a él mismo y si lo pensaba bien así había sido. Giró la cabeza y vió su reflejo en el espejo- _por qué le has dicho eso?-_ agachó la mirada y se sentó apoyando la frente es sus manos- **que estúpido-.**

--

Despues de escuchar esa afirmación saliendo de la boca del rubio hubo un silencio incómodisimo entre los dos amantes. Un silencio que por mucho que quisieran eliminarlo, no sabían qué hacer, ni qué decir.

Hasta que el moreno se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia otro lado como hacía el rubio- **eso significa que ya no nos vamos a ver más no, Naruto?-** le preguntó con una voz quebrada.

El ojiazul le miró y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras o más bien no sabía que decirle en ese momento.

Decirle que lo había pasado muy bien con él, pero que ya era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra...o que quería estar siempre con él y no separarse jamás. La verdad es que no lo sabía ni él mismo.

Sasuke al ver que no se decidía en contestar, prefiró hacerlo él. Por un lado ya se había hecho una idea de que algún día tenían que acabar con esto, aunque siempre intentara negarlo. Se acabó el juego.- **bueno,nos lo hemos pasado bien y ya está**- levantándose sin mirarle a la cara.

-**Sasuke espera!–** se levantó y hizó que los dos se miraran, pero el moreno sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, llena de tristeza- **adiós Naruto**-. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Naruto se quedó ahí de pie, sin fuerzas para ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarle y besarle y decirle que no se fuese, pero... esa sonrisa le había desarmado por completo y que ahora se daba cuenta que hubiese preferido más la segunda respuesta. Mil veces más.

--

El detective estaba esperando en el coche observando la casa dónde había entrado el Uchiha. Cómo no había salido nadie a abrirle no pudo saber con quien se estaba viendo- _joder! No va a salir nunca o es que están aún en la cama, tsk que aburrimiento_- pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que pudo ver a Sasuke salir de allí – _mierda sale solo, són más listos de lo que pensaba_ – cojió su cámara y con el zoom se acercó más al rostro- **uhm.. vaya no tienes muy buena cara**- apretando el botón para sacarle varias fotos- **¿tu amante no te satisface o qué?-**riendo flojito.

**--**

Sasuke va hacia su coche y entra dentro. Se queda un rato así, sentado sin decir nada. Giró su cabeza hacia la casa apoyándola en el cabezal del asiento. Una parte de él deseaba salir de ese maldito coche, abrir la puerta, y decirle que lo que le había dicho era una asquerosa mentira. Que él en realidad, lo que sentía era que quería estar con él, que no le importaba nada ni nadie y besarle, besarle como si se acabara el mundo y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiesen más.

Pero...la parte opuesta decidió girar la cabeza y arrancar el motor para alejarse de ahí antes que hiciese caso a la otra que ahora mismo le estaba gritando que era un estúpido, que qué hacia alejándose cuándo su felicidad estaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

-_es lo mejor, Naruto. Para tí y para mí. Alejarnos es lo mejor_- abrió la ventanilla, dejando que el aire fresco le diese en la cara para poder despejarse.

--

Amy abrió la puerta de su piso y entró dentro a paso lento. Dejó las llaves en el recibidor y se fue al dormitorio. Hasta que llegó allí no se dio cuenta que su marido no estaba- **cabrón** – le insultó apretando los dientes – **ahora me voy a enterar con quién te ves y te vas a cagar Sasuke, vas a desear nunca haberme puesto los cuernos**-.

Se acercó al mueble para coger el pijama y dormirse pero cuando se estaba cambiando se acordó del collar. Fue hacia un espejo que tenia en la habitación. Cuando se vió, el enfado hacia su marido se le fue y se quedó mirándose, acariciando la joya por encima.

-_Te amo, Amy_-

Aún tenía esas palabras en su cabeza y por mucho que intentase olvidarlas, volvían otra vez a tormentarla.- _la verdad es que...es la primera vez que me dicen que me aman_- se quedó un rato mirando su reflejo hasta que negó con la cabeza y se giró- **que tonterias pienso**- se quitó el collar y lo guardó en el cajón de su ropa dónde sabia que Sasuke no miraria.

--

Sasuke llegó a casa y al dejar las llaves en el recibidor, sus ojos se abrieron pensando en lo peor. Echó un vistazo rápido pero todo estaba apagado, así que debería estar durmiendo. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, su querida esposa- _mierda, no ibas a quedarte en casa de una amiga_- se pasó las manos por el pelo- _joder_- se sentó en su lado de la cama de matrimonio- _¿por qué las desgracias nunca vienen solas?-_ primero lo de Naruto y ahora su mujer sabia que no había estado en casa.

Se puso el pijama y se estiró poniéndose una mano bajo la cabeza.

-_Me voy a quedar a vivir allí-_

Cerró los ojos y intentó dormir, aunque sabía de sobras que eso le iba a costar bastante.

--

Era medianoche y Naruto no podía dormir, ni una hora seguida. Se levantó y apoyó los pies en el suelo pero se quedó sentado en la cama con los codos en las rodillas y las manos colgando. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. No tenía fuerzas para nada.

Desde que Sasuke había salido por la puerta, se habia sentido desfallecer. Pero...¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así si sólo se veía para tener sexo y charlar como amigos? ¿o es que intentaba engañarse a si mismo haciéndose creer eso?

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó ayudándose con las manos. Caminaba a paso lento hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se llenó un vaso de agua y que casi se lo bebió de un trago.

Decidió volver a intentar dormir, pero esta vez no se fue a su habitación sino que se tiró de espaldas en el sofá. Mirando el techo blanco con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en su frente. Intentando no pensar en nada aunque le fue inútil cuando algo le vino a la cabeza.

**Flashback**

-**Bueno aquí tienes tu billete, mañana te traeré otro**- le dijo Iruka mientras le entregaba el sobre.

Naruto lo coje- **¿Cómo que otro? Con uno tengo suficiente**- enseñándole el sobre que le acababa de ofrecer.

Iruka ni le miró, empezando a recoger los papeles que había sacado para explicarle todo sobre el contrato y la película- **no es para ti idiota**- cerrando el maletín y levantando la mirada para toparse con un ojiazul que aún esperaba la respuesta. Iruka sonrió- **es por si quieres que tu 'amante' vaya contigo-.**

El actor no se lo podía creer, le acababa de contar que tenía un amante y ya le iba a comprar un billete. Que se creía metiéndose donde no lo llaman.-**Estás loco**- le soltó dejando el sobre en la mesa y volviéndose a mirar los papeles que eran para él.

**-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?-** le preguntó mirándole como 'hacía' que leía.

Naruto harto de la conversación le miró a los ojos- **tú no tienes muy claro el concepto de amante no? Significa que sólo nos vemos para follar y ya está!-** en cada palabra que soltaba, más levantaba la voz- **así que ya te puedes ir**- se giró y se sentó en el sofa encendiendo la tele, sabiendo que no tenía que tomar su enfado con él, ya que con quién estaba enfadado de verdad era consigo mismo.

-**Tienes razón, no entiendo lo que significa verse sólo para acostarse, por qué yo no estaría con una persona sólo por eso-** el rubio miraba esa caja que tenía enfrente pero no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera las palabras de su mánager, por mucho que le quisiera gritar que se callara o que no le escuchaba- **y yo creo...que tú tampoco eres así Naruto. Que tú en realidad le quieres, aunque te cueste admitirlo**-.

El ojiazul agachó la mirada y suspiró- **no importa si yo le quiero o no. Él tiene mujer y no la dejará por sus padres. ¿Cómo pedirle que se venga conmigo, cuando sé perfectamente la respuesta?**- le preguntó cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Iruka sabía que cuando ponía esa expresión era para intentar no emocionarse y que alguna que otra lágrima se pudiese escapar de sus ojos- **por intentarlo no pasa nada**- le afirmó viendo como Naruto giraba la cabeza y le miraba con una pequeñísima luz de esperanza, aunque fuese diminuta. El castaño sonrió- **yo te lo traigo vale?-.**

**Fin flashback**

**-**_¿Decirle que se venga conmigo?...tsk que estupidez-_ volteó, quedando de lado a lo largo del sofá.

Por su mente, empezaron a correr recuerdos desde que se conocieron, todos y cada uno, como si hubiésen pasado ayer o como si los estuviese viviendo ahora mismo y tuviese a Sasuke a su lado, muy cerquita. Mezclando la respiración con la suya. Escuchando el latir de su corazón yendo al compás del suyo. Notando su calor, su aroma, su piel...notando todo su ser que hacia que el suyo propio vibrara.

_**-¿Y eres feliz?-**_

_**-Por si alguna vez, deseas hablar de cualquier cosa o simplemente quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí...Llamamé-**_

_**-Quedaté conmigo, invito yo ahora, vale?**__** No quiero volver a casa...aún no-.**_

_**-vaya...y llega al orgasmo?**__** Siempre-. **_

_**-¿Y tú?-**_

_**-esta noche..si quieres ser feliz?-**_

Naruto cerró los ojos recordando toda esa noche y las palabras de Sasuke. Esas palabras que le gustaria oírlas siempre salir de su boca _**-Me gustaría ser feliz, esta noche-. **_De sólo pensar en ese exquisito cuerpo que tuvo esa noche y todas las demás, se estaba empezando a calentar y a excitarse- **Sasuke...-**dejó salir su nombre en un suspiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tapándose los ojos con fuerza para evitar lo inevitable. Que una lágrima se cayera y rodara por su mejilla.

**-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-.**

**--**

Amy fue la primera en despertarse y lo primero que hizo cuando tuvo uso de razón fue mirar al otro lado de la cama.- _por lo menos has venido a dormir a casa_- pensó mirándole hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer- _encima no lo defiendas_ _tonta_- se levantó de mal humor y se dirigió al baño para asearse mientras planeaba que le iba decir a su marido y que le iba a decir a su padre de éste.

Al cabo de una media hora, Sasuke también se despertaba aunque algo cansado ya que sólo había podido dormir de un tirón las dos últimas horas, las otras no lo lograba ni queriendo y si lo conseguía, en sus sueños se colaba una cierta cabeza rubia.

Él ya sabía que en cuanto pisara fuera de la habitación iba a tener que empezar a inventarse coartadas y sobretodo decir mentiras de las que ya estaba harto como por ejemplo un simple: te quiero cariño.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Y allí estaba ella. Sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión hasta que la apagó, se levantó y se giró para encararle con una cara completamente seria.

-**Buenos días**- le dijo el moreno con un rostro no muy diferente a la de ella.

**-¿Buenos días? ¿Encima tienes la cara de decirme buenos días?-** se le acercó.

Éste se la quedó mirando a los ojos hasta que le respondió con otra pregunta**-¿qué quieres que te diga?-.**

Amy arrugó la frente- **por ejemplo ¿dónde estuviste ayer?-**

Sasuke como ya sabía que le iba a preguntar eso, ya se habia buscado una respuesta- **estaba aburrido aquí sin ti y me fui a tomar algo con un amigo**- le respondió lo más convincente que pudo y se fue hacia la cocina hasta que la chica le cogió fuerte del brazo parándole.

-**A mi no me engañas**- apretatándole con más fuerza- **tú te estás viendo con alguien**- le afirmó. El moreno volteó la cabeza para mirarla sin ninguna expresividad- **¿te crees que soy idiota?-.**

La castaña empezó a llorar con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo que bien sabía utilizar con su padre y ahora lo intentaba con el moreno, ya que nunca había tenido razón para utilizarlas- **con lo fiel que soy yo, Sasuke. Y tu..tu..-** soltó el agarre del brazo de él y se llevo las manos a la cara.

Sasuke seguía mirándola sabiendo que tenía que volver a mentir-**Amy...yo no me estoy viendo con nadie-**. La chica seguía en la misma postura pero oyendo lo que decía- **yo sólo estoy contigo, sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz-** una imagen pasó por la cabeza del moreno que hizo que cerrara los ojos- **por qué te quiero, te quiero como no voy a querer a nadie**- los volvió a abrir cuando esa imagen se difuminó de su mente.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y le miró- **¿enserio?-.**

El ojinegro sonrió, como si fuese una sonrisa de un marido enamorado que se reconcília con su mujer-**claro que si tonta**- se le acerca pasándole los brazos por los hombros para abrazarla- **no vuelvas a dudar de mí vale?-.**

Ella respondió encantada el abrazo- **vale, seremos la pareja perfecta**- sonrió apretándole más- _ya veremos que me dice el detective...cariño_-.

Sasuke fue el que rompió el contacto- bueno voy a desayunar- dirigiéndose a la cocina ahora sin que ella le parara.

-de acuerdo, yo voy a ducharme- y despareció por la puerta del baño.

El Uchiha se estaba preparando el desayuno por pura rutina por qué él estaba en algún lugar perdido entre sus pensamientos- _la pareja perfecta_- se rió un poco por esa ocurrencia- _sobretodo eso-_.

Cogió la taza y se sentó en una silla de la cocina apoyándose en la mesa. Borrando la sonrisa de la boca por esas tres palabras que le sonaban a una broma de mal gusto que le hacía reir, para acordarse de la imagen que había pasado por su mente hablando con Amy. Al momento de decir-_**sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz-**_ un rostro se coló en su cabeza. Y ese rostro era el de Naruto. Un Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa de esas que siempre se le contagiaban cada vez que estaba con él.

Pero en lo que más pensó fue en las palabras que dijo después de verle -_**por qué te quiero, te quiero como no voy a querer a nadie- **_sabia perfectamente que no iban para Amy pero ¿ por qué le habían salido como por si solas nada más verle?- _¿iban para ti, Naruto?-_ dejó salir un suspiro y miró para otro lado recordando lo que le contó el actor- _ahora que más da, si te vas a ir...-_

_--_

Eran las 5 de la tarde y un hombre estaba sentado en una de las mesas de dentro de una cafetería esperando a alguien, más concretamente a una cliente. Volvió a pegar un sorbo a su taza de café cuando escuchó el suave tintineo de una campana al abrirse la puerta del local.

Había entrado una mujer que dio un vistazo por el sitio hasta que le vió allí sentado- **perdona por haberle hecho esperar**- acercándose al hombre y sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-**No importa**- dando otro sorbo hasta que acabo por bebérselo todo- **bueno vamos a hablar de lo que quería saber, señora Nomura**- cogió el maletín que tenía en el suelo.

-**Mejor llámeme Amy**- dijo la chica mirándolo mejor ya que la otra vez no lo había visto bien y pudo afirmar que era un hobre bastante atractivo- **¿puedo preguntarle su nombre?-**

El hombre levantó la mirada para ver como ella sonreía coquetamente_-¿Está ligando conmigo?_- bufó y volvió a su tarea de encontrar un sobre dentro de todos esos papeles que llevaba en su portafolios- **Lo siento, pero no doy mi nombre a clientes**- le respondió sacando por fín lo que buscaba.

A la castaña esa respuesta no le agradó en lo más mínimo pero no quiso decir nada, así que hizo oídos sordos y puso atención a lo que le iba explicar o enseñar su detective- **bueno dime, ¿dónde estuvo mi marido ayer?**-.

-**La verdad es que sé donde fue, pero no quien vive allí ya que no pone el nombre en el buzón, ni que fue a hacer-** enseñándole las fotos de un Uchiha saliendo de una casa con una cara no muy feliz- **¿conoce ese lugar?-.**

Mirándolas bien- **pues la verdad es que nunca he pasado por delante de estas casas y tampoco recuerdo que algún amigo de mi marido viviese por esas zonas-** pensando y dirigiéndose a él- **¿Qué va a hacer para averiguarlo?-** le preguntó queriendo saber lo antes posible quién vivia en esa casa y por qué Sasuke habia ido allí.

-**Me quedaré cerca de esa urbanización hasta que vea salir a alguien **- afirmó con una sonrisa en los labios- **Yo siempre cumplo mi trabajo**-.

--

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Naruto le contó a Sasuke que se iria para siempre. Que se iría para no volver.

Al segundo día de esa tarde, el moreno habia recibido una llamada del actor seguida de muchas otras. Pero el Uchiha se quedaba mirando la pantalla y apretaba el botón de colgar o simplemente dejaba que sonara hasta que el ruido cesase.

Al tercer día recibió un mensaje- '**Tenemos que hablar, ven a mi casa, por favor'**-. Sasuke tuvo la tentación de ir allí, frente a él y decirle que dejase de llamarle, que le dejase en paz y que todo se habia acabado,...pero le era imposible. Podría ir a su casa, podría ponerse enfrente de él, pero en ese momento ya no sería su cabeza quien mandase, sino su cuerpo. Y el no podía permitirse eso, no ahora, que él se iba a ir lejos.

Hoy era el cuarto día.

--

En una casa de las afueras, un rubio se estaba desesperando con el móbil y con la persona que intentaba encontrar por la otra línia- **joder, ¿por qué demonios no me cojes el teléfono Sasuke?**- apretando el aparato entre sus manos hasta que decidió encontrarlo por otra vía aunque no fuese la más indicada ni mucho menos- **a la mierda!-** lanzándolo al sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

Cogió las llaves del coche y un sobre- _cuándo por fin me decido, vas tú y desapareces_- guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saliendo por la puerta.

--

-_No me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo_- observando con la cámara para verlo más cerca- **Naruto Uzumaki ehh, vaya no sabia que vivieses aquí**- viendo como el actor se subia al coche, arrancaba y se alejaba del lugar.

Soltó su cámara para coger el móbil. Después de sonar algunos tonos salió el contestador- _joder, ¿qué está haciendo ésta ahora?-_ Deje su mensaje después de oír la señal.- **Tenemos que hablar. Ya sé quién vive en esa casa-.**

--

Naruto aparcó en el párquing exterior de aquel edificio que conocía muy bien ya que había venido bastantes veces para hablar con el director de ese banco y que también era donde se encontró por primera vez con la persona que se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

Subió en el ascensor y fue hacia la secretaria - **perdona, ¿dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?** - le preguntó

La chica se le quedó mirando un poco asombrada por la rapidez del actor al entrar y preguntar- **hoy ha pedido el día libre dice que está cansado**- dijo un poco tímida.

**-Entonces, ¿podría decirme su dirección? por favor**

**-Bueno...no es una cosa que yo pueda dar a la ligera, lo siento**-.

El rubio suspiró y se agachó hasta estar a muy poca distancia solo para mirarla mejor a los ojos, pero ella ya tenia la cara roja viendo como el atractivo Naruto Uzumaki estaba a tan solo un palmo de lejos- **por favor, la necesito**- le rogó con una sonrisa que hace que la chica casi se desmayase.

-**De..de acuerdo**-cogiéndo un boli y un papel y temblando le escribió la dirección. Antes de que pudiese levantar el brazo para dárselo, éste ya se lo habia quitado de las manos agradeciéndoselo con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo disparado de allí.

Ella le vió marcharse y instintivamente puso una mano en su mejilla sonriendo.

Fuera, Naruto miró la dirección que le había escrito y recordándola se subió al coche- me vas a ver quieras o no Sasuke-.

--

El menor de los Uchiha estaba sentado en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada ni de escuchar a nadie, así que agradeció que Amy hubiese salido esa tarde con sus amigas.

Estaba haciendo zápping, cuando en una canal vió a Naruto en una foto junto a su compañera de reparto de su última película. No estaba prestando mucha atención pero por lo poco que oyó, todo eso iba de que ya le habían puesto pareja y que era esa actriz.

Harto de siempre lo mismo apagó la televisión y tiró el mando sin cuidado. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo dejando salir un suspiro- _hoy no me llamas tanto Naruto...-_ volteó la mirada para mirar su móbil reposando en la mesa- _bueno, supongo que es lo mejor no?_-intentó sonreir pero no duró ni un segundo_-¿verdad?-._

De pronto el móbil se iluminó haciendo que el moreno se sorprendiese un poco- _¿un mensaje?_- cojió el aparato y apretó el botón donde ponía 'leer'.

'_**Sasuke estoy delante de tu puerta, sino quieres que tu mujer se entere ya puedes empezar a inventarte alguna excusa para salir de tu casa, por qué yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no hablemos'**_

El ojinegro no se lo podía creer y se levantó del sofá mirando hacia la puerta- _¿qué haces aquí?_- empezó a dar pasos hacia delante hasta estar delante de la puerta**-¿Porqué has venido, Naruto?-** le preguntó a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

**-¿Porqué no coges mis llamadas, Sasuke?-** le respondió con otra pregunta ya seguro que la mujer del Uchiha no estaba allí, se calmó- **por favor ábreme, no quiero estar hablando con una puerta-.**

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que oyó como quitaba el seguro y abría. Después de cuatro días se volvían a ver y aunque por fuera no lo demostrasen, por dentro estaban contentos de volver a ver la mirada del otro.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado- **pasa-** viendo como éste no se hacía esperar y entraba observando por primera vez el piso de éste.

-**Vaya, que guapo**- elogió el rubio observándo todo lo que podía ver desde donde estaba hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y como unos pasos se acercaban a él por la espalda.

-**¿de qué quieres hablar? Deje claro que esto se había acabado, Naruto**- el otro no se movía ni decía nada- **¿PORQUÉ ME LLAMAS TODO EL RATO Y NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?**- gritó no pudiendo contenerse más. ¿a qué jugaba? ¿es qué no se iba a ir? Entonces ¿porqué? . Cerró los ojos con fuerza agachando la cabeza para intentar calmarse, pero le parecia imposible.

-**Te quiero**-.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza mirando al dueño de esas palabras que aún le daba la espalda. Aunque gracias a esas dos palabras se habia olvidado por completo de su estúpido enfado**-¿Qué...qué acabas de decir?-** le preguntó sin poder creerselo.

Naruto estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás y afrontar la verdad. Harto de huir o de mentirse a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con esas orbes negras llenas de dudas- **Te quiero Sasuke Uchiha**- se acercó más- **y no estoy jugando contigo**-.

El moreno no se podía mover ni asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar salir de esos labios. Unos labios que cada vez notaba más cerca hasta que notó como se rozaban con los suyos. Un suave tacto que echaba de menos y que no rechazaria por nada del mundo.

El tacto cada vez se hacía un poco más fuerte hasta convertise en un beso lento que necesitaban los dos. Naruto comenzó a profundizarlo más notando como el Uchiha correspondía. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y Sasuke le abrazó por la cintura. Ninguno de los dos quería apartarse aunque aún hubiese muchas preguntas en la cabeza del mayor, ya que en ese momento lograban olvidarse de dónde estaban, quiénes eran o qué demonios hacían allí...solo existían ellos y nadie más.

Pero no todo es eterno y la necesidad de respirar se empezaba a hacer presente. Se separaron despacio sin llegar a soltarse del agarre y jadeantes mirando los labios del contrario.

-**Naruto**- respiró aún necesitando aire- **¿Porqué me has dicho que me quieres?-.**

Éste le miró a los ojos**- porqué es la verdad, Sasuke**- le respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo para que la persona que tenía enfrente se diese cuenta de que lo que le decía era la pura verdad. Aunque a él mismo también le habia costado asimilar que se había enamorado de su amante que estaba casado. Le debía una a Iruka- **te quiero y...-**agachó la mirada – **sé que es una estupidez lo que te voy a proponer**, **pero**_ debo intentarlo...-_ volvió a levantarla, y cogiendo aire- **Vente conmigo a América-.**

Sasuke se quedó en blanco, ¿y ahora le pedía que se fuera con él? Pero esto que era una pesadilla que no le dejaba levantarse o qué? Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás separando cualquier contacto con el rubio, incluido el de la mirada. **-¿Qué te tengo que responder a eso?**- le preguntó aún no entendiendo a que había venido esa proposición**-¿quieres que deje todo lo que tengo y irme contigo?-** encarándole- **¿es eso?-.**

**-¿y qué tienes, Sasuke?-** el mayor arrugó la frente- **¿unos padres que les importa una mierda lo que tú quieras? ¿Una mujer a la que ni siquiera quieres y tampoco aguantas? ¿un trabajo que no te satisface para nada?**- dio un paso al frente- **¿te importa acaso dejar todo eso?-.**

**-¿y qué sabras tú si me importa o no? Ehh**- volviendo a enfadarse con el rubio por saber tantas cosas de él y meterse en sus asuntos- **¡ESO ES COSA MÍA Y NO TUYA! ¡ TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA NI LO TENÍAMOS!-.**

**-¿QUÉ NO TENÍAMOS NADA DICES?-** le respondió cabreándose él también por culpa del carácter que tenía éste que a veces era insoportable, pero pensó que estaban en un piso y que si chillaba se iban a enterar todos los vecinos, así que aflojó el tono pero no el enfado- **Si no te recuerdo mal 'éramos' amantes**-.

**-¡Eso mismo!, amantes-** sonriendo de lado- **solo teníamos relación por y para el sexo y nada más-** le afirmó lo mejor que pudo para que pareciese real, pero una voz en su interior le estaba preguntando qué hacia y qué ganaba soltándole semejante mentira. Qué alomejor lo que ganaba era alejar a Naruto de su lado...

Naruto relajó su rostro y se le quedó mirando, analizando lo que acababa de afirmar**-¿enserio sólo estabas conmigo por eso?-** intentando parecer indestructible pero hacia algún rato que algo ya se estaba empezando a romper dentro suyo y era la esperanza. Esperanza de qué de verdad se fuese con él, pero lo que sentía era que cada vez se alejaba más, y más...

Sasuke se acercó al actor, pensando que ya no habia marcha atrás y que lo que debía a hacer era alejarlo aunque le doliese o llegase a odiarlo. Le cogió por los hombros y le acercó el rostro al suyo- **Sí. Sólo estaba contigo para follar y pasar un buen rato**- sonrió de una manera un poco siniestra que para nada hizo temblar al rubio- **y a decir verdad, me lo has hecho pasar...mmm...placenteramente Naruto.** **Si te soy sincero, a quien voy a echar de menos realmente es a tu culo**-le pasó una mano por las caderas acariciándolo por encima del pantalón- **le voy a echar muuucho de menos**-.

El ojiazul se percató de qué en toda su 'actuación' no le habia mirado a los ojos en ningún momento y si en algún instante lo había hecho, los desviaba enseguida. Levantó una mano y le sujetó la barbilla para que le mirase, conectando así las miradas- **¿enserio piensas eso?-.**

Sasuke intentó deshacerse del agarre peró Naruto lo notó y le pusó las dos manos en las mejillas-**contéstame, por favor**-.

Su sonrisa se habia esfumado y ahora sólo miraba a esos ojos de un azul cielo precioso que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. No quería mentirle y menos así, pero tenía que seguir para delante y no dar marcha atrás- **Sí, eso es lo que pienso realmente**. **Nosotros nunca vamos a tener algo más allá de eso**- le contestó apretando los dientes y mirando hacia otro lado que no fuese a él, porqué sino acabaria haciendo alguna locura como decirle que era mentira y que él nunca habia pensado eso en ningún momento.

El actor le soltó y se alejaron uno del otro. Los dos agacharon la mirada en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió- **no te creo, Sasuke**-. Se quedaron en la misma posición- **no me creo nada de lo que me has dicho**-suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin decirle nada. Sólo rozándole la camiseta sin querer al pasar por su lado.

Llegó a la puerta y el moreno seguía en la misma posición sin moverse o sin poder hacerlo, sólo oyendo como se abria la puerta y antes de oírla al cerrar, escuchó el sonido parecido al de un papel.

El moreno miró de reojo para atrás y ya no había nadie. Sólo una puerta por donde él se habia marchado y que no iba abrirse otra vez. Dirigió su mirada hacia el recibidor y pudo ver de donde habia provenido el sonido que escuchó antes.

Se acercó y cogió el sobre para abrirlo. Dentro habia un pasaje con destino a Estados Unidos para dentro de 3 días a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba a guardar el sobre cuando notó que habia algo escrito en la parte trasera del billete. El ojinegro nada más leerlo cerró los ojos y soltó el papel para irse a tomar un baño y poder despejarse, aunque tendría esas palabras rondando todo el rato por su cabeza. Las palabras escritas por Naruto en el pasaje y que no le iban a dejar en paz.

_**-La Felicidad al Alcance De Tu Mano-.**_

CONTINUARA

--

Lo Siento!! Sorry!! Gomen!! Sé que he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir y de verdad lo siento. Lo que pasa es que tenía pensado seguirla en vacaciones, pero este verano estoy trabajando y entre que no tenía tiempo y que estaba muy cansada ya que me levanto todos los días a las 6 de la mañana, pues jeje no he tenido mucho tiempo xD!

Intentaré ir subiendo los capítulos cuando pueda ok?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS: Kotori-Sensei, Kurumi Uchiha, Hatake Izumi, Ditro-Star, Akasuna no Nozomi, jennita, Amai ame, nina02.

Os quiero mucho!!

ByE; KiSs


	10. La decisión de Sasuke

**CAP. 10 LA DECISIÓN DE SASUKE**

Sexto día

**-Si hacemos esto, las acciones de la empresa subirán y podremos lograr nuestro objetivo. Ahora os pasaré un listado con las cosas que deberíamos hacer para mejorar y aumentar los beneficios**- un hombre pasaba unas carpetas con toda la información a los presentes que estaban alrededor de una mesa grande rectangular.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que el hombre contaba en la reunión. Todos excepto uno. Un chico moreno no había escuchado nada, absolutamente nada. Estaba sentado en esa silla pero, en realidad, no estaba allí. Su mente estaba en otro sitio. Oía voces de fondo pero él sólo escuchaba una voz que rondaba por su cabeza, una única voz y unas únicas palabras.

_Te quiero_

Sólo pensaba en esas dos palabras, una y otra vez. Cuando pensaba que ya no iba a pensar más, estas volvían y con más fuerza. No había podido dormir, se levantó pensando y ahora seguía igual, como el día anterior. Pensando que tenían esas palabras tan simples para hacer que no dejase de pensar en ellas. Alomejor era porqué no eran tan simples como en un principio pensó, y eso era lo que más hacia que en su cabeza no dejasen de dar vueltas.

La reunión seguía su curso y los accionistas seguían hablando, pero el moreno sólo llegó a escuchar lo último que dijo uno de ellos- **¿Qué están haciendo fuera? Hay mucho ruido**- corrieron las cortinas de la sala ya que las habían cerrado para ver algunas diapositivas.

-**Están colgando las vallas publicitarias de la nueva película de Naruto Uzumaki**- todos miraron como una grúa y unos hombres las estaba colocando - **La verdad es que tengo ganas de verla- **dijo uno de los gerentes.

-**Bueno volvamos a lo que estábamos señores- **continuaron y volvieron a la reunión. Pero el chico moreno no podía apartar la vista de esa valla. No podía dejar de mirar al chico que había en ella - _Vente conmigo a América- _cerró los ojos- _Te quiero_- los cierra con más fuerza hasta que nota como alguien le toca en el brazo y él se gira para verle.

**-¿Sasuke, estás bien?- **le preguntó susurrándole un compañero que estaba a su lado.

**-Si, estoy bien**- le responde igual de flojito con una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupara y miró hacia el frente donde estaban explicando todo el proyecto. Tenía que intentar borrarlo de sus pensamientos, era lo mejor- _Tengo que seguir con mi vida_-.

* * *

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente. Un ir y venir de personas de un lado para otro en el centro de Tokio, por las tiendas de ropa, de electrónica y todas las que había por los alrededores. Cada uno con sus propios problemas y sus propios pensamientos.

De una cafetería, salía Amy después de haber quedado con el detective que había contratado para espiar a su marido y pagarle sus servicios que no eran para nada baratos.

Iba por la calle pensando en lo que le había contado. La casa donde había ido Sasuke pertenecía a Naruto Uzumaki.

_-Estaba aburrido aquí sin ti y me fui a tomar algo con un amigo-_

Recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando le preguntó donde había estado ayer, pero tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas al porqué no le dijo que había estado con Naruto, si ella sabia que eran amigos al haberlos invitado a esa gala, porque no se lo había dicho.

Cuando el detective le había contado que se estaba viendo con Naruto, le volvieron a la cabeza todos esos rumores, que tenian al actor como protagonista, que se empezaron a extender rápidamente por todas las cadenas de televisión, por todas las revistas del corazón y las de adolescentes como si fueran un virus.

Ella estaba confundida por toda la información de golpe y movió la cabeza para ambos lados para despejarse un poco, hasta que algo llamó su atención. En una de esas pantallas gigantes que había en los edificios se estaba anunciando el trailer de la nueva película de Naruto.

Casi todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, levantaron la cabeza para verla o para verlo a él, ya que cuando el rubio actor salía sin la camiseta, las chicas empezaban a gritar y a vitorearle.

Amy tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima y al escuchar a todas esas chicas se rió internamente de sus propios pensamientos- _Naruto no es gay -_sonrió-_y mi Sasuke tampoco_- y feliz se fue para su casa- _tengo que decirle a mi maridito de ir a ver la peli, pinta buenísima y Naruto también_- se rió haciendo que los que pasaban por su lado se la quedaran mirando como si estuviera loca, cosa que le hizo callarse de golpe.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a su casa más pronto de lo habitual ya que no aguantaba estar allí más tiempo, y como tampoco estaba al cien por cien , se vino al salir de la reunión.

Agradeció enormemente tener una secretaria como la que tenia, ya que no le empezó a preguntar para enterarse de que es lo que le pasaba y le dijo que podía confiar en ella, que si alguien venia preguntando por él, le diría que estaba un poco indispuesto y que se había marchado. De algo le servía ser el hijo del jefe.

Fue a su habitación, mientras se iba quitando la chaqueta del traje y se desataba la corbata. Cuando llegó tiró las prendas a la cama y se sentó en ésta suspirando _-vaya mierda de reunión_- se tiró hacia atrás cerrando los ojos -_no me he enterado de nada_- se puso la mano izquierda encima de los ojos-_joder_-.

_Te quiero_

Ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras, las culpables de todo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, preguntándose porqué. ¿Porqué no podía olvidar ese "Te quiero" de Naruto? Cada vez lo escuchaba con más claridad, como si estuviera el dueño de esas palabras susurrándole ahora mismo en el oído con su cálido aliento- _sasuke, te … _- el moreno se levantó de golpe y se quedó sentado.

Agarró la chaqueta que estaba tirada en la cama para coger la cartera que estaba dentro del bolsillo interno. La abrió y miró el papel que tenía allí guardado.

El pasaje de avión para Los Ángeles con la frase que Naruto le había escrito detrás. Miró cada letra como si hiciese una eternidad que no las miraba, a pesar de haberlo hecho algunas horas antes- _¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en ti?_- cogió el papel con las dos manos- _tengo que seguir con mi vida - _pensó mientras se proponía a romperlo- _Adiós Naruto_-.

Pero no pudo hacerlo… sólo llegó a arrugarlo_-¿Por qué?-_se puso las manos en la cabeza con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Se sentía desesperado e impotente por no poder hacer nada para quitarse a Naruto de la cabeza. Le estaba volviendo loco. Y lo peor era que por mucho que quisiera borrarlo, le gustaba llenar de esos pensamientos todo su cuerpo y su mente, de recordarle y dejarse llevar. Por que él simplemente ya tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Él le amaba… y cuando pensaba en Naruto no existía nadie más. El mundo entero se desvanecía y desaparecía, y a él le daba igual por que en esos momentos estaba con su rubio, en cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Sasuke aún tenía las manos en la cabeza, sin embargo ahora ya no estaba tenso ni contrariado. Mantenía el rostro relajado, pensando que no valía la pena enfadarse consigo mismo. Tenia que hacerle frente a la realidad. A su realidad.

Naruto se iba a ir lejos, muy lejos, donde él no podía seguirle.-_Ojala me hubiese dado cuenta antes, Naruto, pero ya es tarde-_ bajó su manos para volver a ver el papel y pasó el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha por la palabra felicidad.

_-¿Te gustaría ser feliz?-_

Estaba absorto en esa palabra cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente guardó el pasaje en la cartera y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cogió la chaqueta y la corbata y abrió el armario cuando le vió Amy.

-**Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó extrañada de que no estuviera en el trabajo.

Guardando la ropa en el armario- **Me encontraba un poco mal y decidí venirme a casa- **le respondió cerrando el mueble y yéndose a la cocina.

-**Ahh pues podríamos aprovechar e ir a ver la película de Naruto en la primera sesión. ¿Qué te parece?- **le siguió hasta la cocina para oír su respuesta, ya que lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era ver esa peli lo antes posible.

Sasuke estaba bebiendo agua cuando la castaña le había hecho la pregunta y casi se ahoga. Él intentando pensar lo menos posible en Naruto, que ya era imposible de por si, iba a ir a ver su película. Ahora si que se había vuelto loca del todo.

**-¿Qué contestas?- **poniéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -**Venga cariño, vamos, que quiero verla-.**

-**Amy he salido del trabajo por qué no me encontraba bien, ahora lo que más deseo es tirarme en el sofá y no hacer absolutamente nada- **dejó el vaso en la encimera y se propuso salir de la cocina hasta que su esposa se interpuso entre la salida y él. El moreno suspiró- **Amy, venga déjame-.**

La chica le pasó los brazos por el cuello-**Vamos, hazlo por mi Sasuke**- se acercó más hasta hablar sobre sus labios- **Vamos a ver la película**- susurró y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le besó.

Sasuke se quedó quieto unos instantes y empezó a corresponderla pero sin ningún entusiasmo sólo para que no se diera cuenta que no deseaba para nada ese beso. Hasta que no quiso continuar ya que notaba como Amy se apretaba más a él y se apartó lo suficiente- **Vale tu ganas, iremos al cine-.**

Amy le abrazó contenta- **Gracias mi amor, sabia que no te resistirías a un beso mío**- le dio otro en la mejilla y fue hacia la nevera para ver que preparaba para comer.

Al moreno sólo le quedaba resignarse a que en unos minutos volvería a ver a Naruto, aunque fuese en una pantalla.

* * *

En una casa de las afueras, el rubio actor estaba preparando todo para volverse a América. Ya tenía las maletas medio hechas, casi todos los papeles en regla, en la casa ya no se dejaba nada, estaba todo empaquetado y enviado, e incluso ya la habían puesto en venta. Bueno en realidad, la puso su manager Iruka.

-**bueno, creo que ya está todo- **recogiendo los papeles que había sobre la mesa y guardándolos en una carpeta con más papeles, que le trajo Iruka por la mañana.

Al recordar eso, recordó la pequeña charla que tuvo con su manager cuando éste vino.

*Flashback*

**-¿Quieres tomar algo?- **le preguntó Naruto yendo a la cocina.

-**No, gracias**- respondió Iruka mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Vio como el rubio venia con un vaso de zumo y se sentaba a su lado.

Iruka le miró dar un trago - **¿Al final que?-. **No quería entrometerse pero ya que le había traído una pasaje para su 'amante', él quería saber cual era su respuesta.

Naruto adelantó el cuerpo hacia adelante para dejar el vaso encima de la mesita que había enfrente del sofá. Se tiró hacia atrás, para pegar completamente su espalda con el respaldo, y miró hacia el techo. No le hacia falta preguntar a que se refería con esa pregunta porqué él ya tenía la respuesta- **No va a venir conmigo, se va a quedar aquí-.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- **le preguntó.

-**No lo sé, simplemente intento hacerme la idea de que va a ser así**- cerró los ojos- **Intento hacerme a la idea de que no volveré a verle ni a estar con él**- los volvió a abrir- **De que ya no volveré a besarle…**- susurró para él mismo llevándose la mano izquierda a la cara para taparse los ojos.

Iruka le observaba triste por no poder hacer nada por él. Lo único que le quedaba era animarle, aunque sabia que seria en vano ya que él único que podía hacerlo en estos momentos era el dueño de sus pensamientos- **Tranquilo Naruto, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-.**

*Fin flashback*

Naruto se quedó apoyado con las dos manos en el borde de la mesa- _Gracias Iruka, pero las esperanzas no van a hacer que vuelva-._

* * *

Sasuke y Amy ya estaban el cine y acababan de comprar las entradas**.- ¿Quieres palomitas?-**le preguntó la castaña mirando hacia el lugar donde las estaban vendiendo.

**-No- **le contestó Sasuke deseando irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero su mujer se fue a comprarlas porqué ella también estaba deseando algo. Y ese algo era comer palomitas.

El moreno la vio ir hacia el chico que atendía el puesto, cuando oyó a unas dos chicas que pasaban por su lado.

**- Que ganas tengo de ver a Naruto-**

-**Si yo también**- suspiró mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera soñando despierta**- Lo que daría por conocerle y que me abrazase como la abraza a Jolie Smith en la película-**

La otra chica se rió- **Pues ponte a la cola guapa, porqué todas deseamos eso**- se fueron hacia la sala número 1 donde proyectaban la película.

Sasuke se las quedó mirando y bajó la mirada triste hasta que vio como se acercaba su mujer con la caja de palomitas y tuvo que cambiar su rostro por uno alegre- **Venga vamos a verla**-.

Amy le sonrió- **Si**- y se metieron en la sala.

Cuando pasaron por el pasillo oscuro y llegaron a donde estaban los asientos, se asombraron de que no había casi ninguna butaca libre. Alguna que otra, pero estaba repleto de gente- **Madre mía, cuanta gente- **susurró Amy.

-_Claro no me extraña, es el estreno- _pensó Sasuke mientras encontraban un par de butacas libres, dejó pasar a la chica y luego se sentó él.

**-¿Amy eres tú?- **los dos se giraron para ver a la chica sentada en una de las butacas de detrás- **Soy Ino, ¿Te acuerdas? De la floristería-.**

-**Ahh es verdad Ino, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuanto tiempo!**- Amy se dio la vuelta para estar más cómoda**-¿Cómo te va?-**. Las dos chicas empezaron a hablar y Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia adelante sin interesarle en lo más mínimo la conversación que tenían.

Se puso a mirar la sala y recordó cuando había estado ahí mismo con Naruto en unas butacas del fondo. Recordó cuando vino a su trabajo después de haber pasado juntos esa primera noche y de lo mucho que se alegró internamente de que viniese.

_-Oye Naruto…¿Hubieses arrancado el coche y te hubieses ido?-_

_-Te diría que me he quedado sin gasolina-_

Sonrió ante ese comentario de Naruto. Las luces empezaban a apagarse y comenzaban los trailers. Amy e Ino acabaron de hablar y se sentaron bien en sus butacas. La castaña se agarró al brazo de su marido para comenzar a verla.

La película daba comienzo y entre esa oscuridad Sasuke supo que ya sólo le quedaría esto de Naruto. Verle en una pantalla gigante, compartiéndolo con todos los demás y sin poder tocarle, ni abrazarle, ni besarle, nada… sólo podría verle. Ya no volvería a tenerlo entre sus brazos y, lo peor, es que él sabia que eso le iría quemando por dentro poco a poco.

* * *

Fuji estaba en su casa pensando en todo lo que le dijo a Amy. Pensando en cómo se le ocurrió, en que momento le dijo que la amaba. No podía parar de recriminarse y de auto culparse por haber hecho que se alejase de él.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas ya que le había salido trabajo en un pueblo cercano y se había buscado un lugar para vivir más cerca, al cual se iba mañana. Deseaba despedirse de Amy, no hay nada que desease más, pero sabia que ella no quería saber nada de él después de lo del otro día.

Fuji se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó la mano por encima de la colcha acariciándola suavemente. Recordando todas las veces que estuvo en esa misma cama con Amy y que ya no volverían a estar igual. Frunció el ceño- _Todo por mi culpa. Si no hubieses dicho nada…- _pensó apretando los dientes, enfadado consigo mismo_-¿Por qué hablaste?-._

* * *

**-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?- **Jolie le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Naruto, que estaba sentado en la silla mirando todas las fotos que había en la mesa, dándole la espalda.

-**No lo sé**- señaló a un hombre que salía en una de las fotos- **Sé que este es el ladrón, pero siempre que estoy a punto de cogerle acaba pasando algo y desaparece**- suspiró tirando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Puso sus manos en los brazos de ella, que seguían alrededor de su cuello, y los empezó a acariciar- **¿Cómo hago para atraparle?- **

Jolie le miró sin saber que responderle. Agachó la mirada y se fue separando de él poco a poco- **Alomejor es imposible atraparle y tienes que dejar que se ocupen otros**- se fue hacia la habitación.

Naruto se enfadó al oír lo que dijo la chica y la siguió, levantándose de un golpe de la silla- **¿Pero que estás diciendo?- **preguntó alzando la voz - **¿Crees que puedo dejar que..**-paró en seco al ver a Jolie sentada en su tocador llorando. Se relajó y se acercó a ella para ponerse de rodillas a su lado**-¿Qué ocurre?- **le cogió de la mano-**Cuéntamelo, por favor.-**

Jolie se secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la mejilla y miró a Naruto- **No quiero que te pase nada malo-** le puso la mano que tenia libre en su mejilla- **No quiero que por seguir a ese hombre, éste acabe haciéndote daño o incluso matarte-.**

Naruto la miró a los ojos y apretó la mano que tenia cogida- **No puedo dejarlo ir. Tengo que atraparle. Es mi deber-.**

Jolie cabreada se levantó alejándose de él - **¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Es que no te importo?- **gritó - **¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- **preguntó más relajada dándole la espalda - **¿No íbamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos?-.**

-**Claro que si**- se acercó a la chica abrazándola por la cintura y girándola para quedar uno enfrente del otro- **Eres lo que más quiero y si tengo que atrapar a cien como ese, lo haré. Porqué no quiero que acaben yendo a por ti y te hagan daño**- junto su frente a la de ella- **Nunca me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo**-.

Jolie le pasó los brazos por el cuello para juntarse más y acortó el espacio que había entre las dos bocas, dándose un apasionado beso. Caminó hacia atrás guiando al chico hacia la cama, donde cayeron juntos. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos- **Te quiero **- susurraron a la vez.

Se sonrieron y empezaron a besar otra vez desnudándose y tirando la ropa por cualquier lugar de la habitación.

La película seguía su curso y a cada minuto que pasaba era más insoportable estar ahí. La sala era muy grande, sin embargo Sasuke se sentía asfixiado como una repentina claustrofobia a ese lugar y, la verdad, que las imágenes que estaba viendo no lo ayudaban para nada. Lo estaban empeorando por momentos.

Naruto estaba haciendo el amor con esa actriz. Sabía que estaban actuando, que en realidad no hacían nada, sólo actuar. Hacer ver al espectador que hacían el amor porque se amaban con locura y ella temía perderlo.

Pero no podía dejar de ver a Naruto. Desnudo. Escuchando sus jadeos por toda la sala. En cada rincón de esas cuatro grandes paredes. Suspiró y se recargó en la butaca sin quitarle ojo a ese rubio que ocupaba toda la pantalla. Sin dejar de imaginarse que no era Jolie precisamente quien estaba con el rubio. Sino él, los dos desnudos, haciendo el amor como dos desesperados, necesitados el uno del otro.

No pudo evitar oír a un grupos de chicas que estaban cerca como hablaban del actor. Que si que bueno está, que si yo quiero ser Jolie para estar así con él, que si quiero ese cuerpo para mí, etc.

Ahí estaba lo peor de que Naruto fuese actor. Tenía que compartirlo con todos. Tenía que compartir su cuerpo, sus sonrisas, sus miradas…

No obstante, todo lo que estas personas veían era la actuación del actor, su maravillosa actuación. Eso era lo único que le alegraba. Pensar que ninguno de los presentes en esa sala podrán ver al auténtico Naruto. Sus auténticas sonrisas, sus auténticas miradas, su auténtico cuerpo… porqué si el actor era bueno, el real te dejaba sin palabras.

Y él iba a perderlo.

Sasuke no podía aguantar más allí. Miró a su esposa, que estaba absorta mirando la pantalla donde ahora al moreno le pareció oír a dos hombres que estaban discutiendo, y le susurró que salía fuera porqué estaba agobiado. Ella le asintió sin ni siquiera mirarle para no perderse nada de la película.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia los servicios, cerrando la puerta al entrar. Se inclinó con las manos apoyadas en el mármol del lavabo mirándose al espejo intentando relajarse. Pero era algo que siempre se quedaba en el intento cuando se trataba de Naruto.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón para coger el móvil. Sin ni siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo marcó el número de Naruto y fue a presionar el botón de llamada. Pero no lo hizo, sólo lo rozó. Se quedó ensimismado mirando la pantalla sin ninguna emoción en el rostro hasta que dibujó un pequeña sonrisa, pensando que todo había comenzado con una simple llamada para quedar a tomar algo.

Quien le hubiese dicho que desde ese día ya no iba a poder separarse más de él y que ya no iba a poder vivir feliz si él no estaba a su lado. Y ahora que iban a separarse, él era incapaz de apretar el botón de llamada. Se sentía ridículo. Ridículo y débil. Suspiró y volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo. Salió fuera del servicio y del cine, sentándose en un banco que había en un pequeño parque esperando que la película acabase.

* * *

Al acabar la película Amy había salido muy contenta del cine buscando a su marido. Pero éste se acercó a ella contándole que le habían llamado del trabajo y que tenía que irse. Y así hizo, desapareció antes que ella le pudiese preguntar porque había salido así de la sala, que era lo que le ocurría.

La castaña había vuelto a su casa pensando en lo raro que estaba su marido y que no podía evitar preocuparse. Había estado raro toda esta semana, desde que el detective le había visto salir de casa del actor. En las fotos que le enseñó, las cuales no quiso quedarse para prevenir que Sasuke las encontrase, su rostro al salir era serio e incluso le había parecido ver algo de tristeza, pero que, claro, no sabía decir con certeza.

Amy había desecho esos pensamientos de su cabeza al autoconvencerse de que sólo existía amistad entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, al verlo actuar otra vez de manera extraña, habían regresado.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación y, antes de poder sentarse en la cama sonó su móvil alertándola de que había recibido un mensaje. Como estaba todo en silencio pudo escucharlo sin ningún problema. Fue a buscarlo a la mesa del salón donde había dejado el bolso.

Al coger el móvil y ver de quien era el mensaje, se quedó de piedra. En la pantalla ponía _Cristie. _Se quedó un rato sin hacer nada hasta que apretó el botón para abrirlo.

_**-Amy, siento lo que pasó el otro día, pero es lo que siento de verdad. Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, por eso me voy a ir de esta ciudad a trabajar a otro lugar. Adiós Amy… te quiero. Fuji.-**_

Sin darse cuenta, al acabar de leer el mensaje, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo. Amy se sorprendió de que empezase a llorar y rápidamente puso sus manos en el rostro, dejando caer el móvil, para evitar que más lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

-**Lo… siento, Fuji**- susurró sin saber realmente por que lloraba- **Yo quiero una vida que tu no me puedes dar **- y sin saber por que no podía parar.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en el trabajo revisando unos documentos importantes que le había entregado su secretaria. Daba gracias de haber podido irse y no escuchar a su esposa hablar de la película, que seguro serían palabras halagadoras. Para la película y para Naruto.

Pero, como en todo el día de hoy, por mucho que intentara poner toda su atención en esos papeles, le era imposible. No podía concentrarse. Y eso le estaba alterando demasiado.

Suspirando dejó caer un papel encima de la mesa y se tira hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón que ocupaba. Movió un poco la cabeza para poder mirar el calendario que tenia encima de su mesa. Hoy era el último día. Mañana se iba.

Cerró sus ojos y volvieron esas dos palabras que creía haber burlado. Los abrió de golpe y decidido se levantó de la silla cogiendo la chaqueta. Al abrir la puerta vio a su secretaria que venía con otras carpetas para revisar.

-**Lo siento, tengo que hacer algo importante. Si preguntan por mí les dices lo de esta mañana vale?- **le dijo antes de que le preguntara yéndose hacia el ascensor dejando a la chica sorprendida por la actitud tan rara que estaba teniendo el Uchiha.

* * *

Fuji ya había metido todas las maletas en el coche y todas las cajas que se llevaba en el primer trayecto. Tendría que venir más veces para poder recoger todo ya que no tenía dinero para pagar una furgoneta de mudanza. Ya se había gastado bastante en el collar que le regaló a Amy. No era muy caro pero tampoco fue un precio insignificante.

Se subió al coche y arrancó para dirigirse a donde esperaba poder empezar de nuevo, cambiar de ciudad y, sobretodo, olvidarla.

Después de enviarle el mensaje se sintió mejor a pesar de no haber recibido respuesta. Pero eso ya lo sabía. Que Amy leería el mensaje y, sin ninguna emoción, lo eliminaría.

Todo había acabado. Él había sido 'el otro', el amante. El importante para ella era su marido y él ahí no podía competir.

* * *

Sasuke aparcó el coche enfrente de la casa de Naruto. Esa casa donde había pasado los mejores momentos de toda su vida. Salió despacio cerrando la puerta a su paso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró entrando por la puerta de fuera que estaba abierta, cruzando el jardín y avanzando hacia el hogar del actor que éste pronto abandonaría, notando como la decisión que antes tenía se estaba esfumando por momentos.

Se quedó parado en la puerta e iba a tocar el timbre. Con muchas opciones de lo que podría ocurrir rondándole por la cabeza. Naruto le abriría, le diría que al final no se iba y que se quedaba con él, se besarían, le llevaría a la cama para hacerle el amor…

Sasuke sabia que nada de eso sucedería. Naruto se iba, esa era la realidad y él estaba haciendo el imbecil ahí parado. Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta caminando para dirigirse al coche haciéndose creer a si mismo que nunca había pasado por ahí.

-**¡Sasuke, no te vayas!**- Naruto había abierto de golpe la puerta ya que, al estar en silencio, escuchó un coche aparcar enfrente y al asomarse un poco por la ventana vio que era el moreno. Se sorprendió mucho de que hubiese venido a su casa pero también se sintió feliz de volver a verle.

Le había esperado impaciente que tocara el timbre con la frente apoyada en la puerta de madera repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez: _vamos Sasuke_. Sin embargo, la indecisión del moreno se notaba a leguas, quien al final optó por alejarse de allí, alejarse de él. No se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta.

El moreno al escucharle se quedó helado sin saber que hacer. No le pasaba eso con nadie o con casi nadie, porque detrás de él, estaba la persona que mas cosas le había hecho sentir y que ahora mismo… nada era diferente. Se dio media vuelta y se quedaron mirando hasta que Naruto se hizo a un lado- **¿Quieres entrar?-**preguntó esperando ansioso que dijera que si.

* * *

-**Y eso fue lo que me dijo**- acabó de contarles Amy a Sakura y a Karin lo que le había dicho el detective sentadas en la mesa de la cocina con un té entre las manos.

Después del mensaje que le había enviado Fuji, y de serenarse un poco, se había sentado en el sofá quedándose en silencio. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y seguía sin ganas de hacer algo. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse pesado, sólo roto por el ruido de las manijas del reloj que tenían en el salón. Al pasar más tiempo, se desesperaba de estar así, sintiendo como las paredes se derrumbaban encima de ella. Se levantó perezosa hasta el móvil y llamó a sus amigas sin ganas de hablar pero por lo menos se rompería un poco la soledad que en esos momentos la envolvía.

Sakura se sorprendió al principio pero luego lo vio bien, eran amigos y es normal que haya ido a su casa.

-**Bueno, sabes que son amigos porqué Naruto le invitó a esa gala**.- Karin también pensaba que entre ellos sólo había amistad- **Además Sasuke no es gay y Naruto tampoco**-.

-**Ya… eso ya lo había pensado yo**- susurró apoyando los codos en la mesa y bajando la cabeza.

Sakura y Karin se miran sin saber porqué estaba así. Extrañadas ya que casi nunca la habían visto de esa manera. La habían visto aburrida, cansada… pero nunca como la veían ahora. Triste.

**-¿Qué te ocurre Amy? Deberías estar contenta al saber que no te pones los cuernos no?- **le pasó la mano por la espalda Sakura.

-**No es por eso**- levantó la cabeza recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

**-¿Y entonces porqué es?- **le preguntó Karin.

Amy resopló- **Fuji se va de la ciudad-.**

La pelirosa se sorprendió de saber que la causa de que la castaña estuviese así era porque su amante se marchaba.

-**Alomejor no se va lejos y puedes ir a verle alguna vez cuando te apetezca**- le dijo Karin.

Amy negó con la cabeza- **No puedo ir a verle más**- miró a sus amigas que la miraban interrogantes- **Es que el otro día me dijo que…-**volvió a desviar la mirada- **Que me amaba-.**

**-¿QUÉ?- **gritaron al unísono.

-**Lo que oís, me dijo que me quería e incluso me regaló un collar y esta tarde me ha enviado un mensaje contándome que se marchaba**- les contó con un tono de voz bajo impropio de ella.

**-¿Y que es lo que más te ha dolido Amy?- **le preguntó Sakura haciendo que la castaña levantara la mirada para mirarla**-¿Qué se marche o no poder corresponderle?-**

Amy se quedó callada al escucharla. Le dolía que se fuera, ya no tendría con quien pasar el tiempo. Si se ponía a pensar podría asegurar que había pasado más tiempo con él que con su marido. ¿Pero le dolía no corresponder sus sentimientos o le daba igual? Recordaba cuando se había puesto a llorar después de leer su mensaje.- **Me duele no poder corresponderle… me duele no sentir lo mismo por él. Me da pena sólo es eso**-le respondió mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa fingida.

-**Bueno, siempre puedes buscarte a otro amante**- le comentó Karin intentando animarla. Consiguiendo que la castaña se riera- **Y además, ahora sabes que a Sasuke lo tienes para ti solita-.**

Amy se animó- **Hombre claro, ese cuerpo solo lo pruebo yo y nadie más-.**

Sakura se alegró de que su amiga se animara y que dijese eso de su marido, ya que eso significaba que lo de los cuernos se le había pasado, aunque fuese por un tiempo.

* * *

Naruto cerró la puerta y volteó para ver de pie al moreno dándole la espalda. No se podía creer que eso fuera real. Sasuke estaba en su casa.

**-¿Quieres algo para beber?- **le preguntó al ver que seguía quieto y callado.

- **No, gracias**- miró a Naruto que se dirigía a uno de los sofás, donde se sentó y le indicaba con la mano que se sentara a su lado. El moreno fue hacia donde estaba él, sin embargo no se sentó a su lado sino en el otro sofá. Ese acto decepcionó un poco al actor bajando la mirada. Sasuke lo notó pero sentía que era lo mejor, cuanta más distancia mejor para poder hablar, aunque en ese mismo instante se había olvidado completamente que demonios hacia allí, torturándose más de lo que estaba.

**-¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?- **el rubio ya no aguantaba ese silencio incómodo. Preguntándose por qué quería torturarlo de esa manera. Levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba sentado el moreno, viendo como éste miraba al suelo sin la intención de contestarle. Eso estaba enfadando a Naruto- **¿Qué quieres contarme?- **_tú ya sabes lo que siento_- **Si vas a seguir contándome mentiras como ayer, yo no…- **no pudo continuar al ver como el moreno se había tapado el rostro con las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas y escuchaba algunos sollozos. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

El rubio se levantó y despacio se acercó al moreno. Era la primera vez que le veía así y la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada. Le dolía muchísimo verle así- **Sasuke**- le susurró.

El Uchiha levantó su rostro secándose los ojos. Llevaba todo este tiempo, desde que Naruto le había contado que se marchaba a Estados Unidos, reprimiéndose y guardándose todo para él, al no tener a nadie a quien contarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y al recordarle Naruto sobre lo que él le dijo ayer, esas mentiras que tuvo que soltar para poder alejarle, le habían acabado por derrumbar.

-**Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho todo aquello**- le habló bajito pero aún sin poder mirarle a los ojos- **Perdóname, por favor**-.

-**Estás perdonado, Sasuke**- le dijo rápidamente, apenado, observando su perfil.

Les volvió a envolver el silencio. Pero éste ya no era incómodo. A ninguno de los dos le importaría estar así, si simplemente estaban juntos. Sin embargo, el tiempo iba en su contra y eso si que no eran capaces de pararlo.

Naruto le coge del rostro para que le mire a los ojos. Se quedan un momento mirándose hasta que Sasuke se acercó lentamente para besarle mientras el rubio va cerrando los ojos. Pero el beso no llega, sintiendo la respiración de Sasuke como si fuera la suya propia.

Sasuke le observa el rostro que aún mantiene los párpados cerrados. El moreno se arma de valor, es ahora o nunca.

-**Te quiero Naruto**-

El rubio abre los ojos, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, casi creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Se miran fijamente- **Te quiero… no sabes cuanto**-.

Naruto sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke hace lo mismo. Nunca pensó en escuchar esas palabras de su boca. El moreno le coge el rostro y el rubio le pone las manos encima de las suyas. Se acercan y se besan con cariño, saboreando los labios del otro lentamente, sin prisas, después de haberlos añorado tanto.

Cuando acaban de besarse, se separan chocando las frentes. Naruto feliz porque piensa que puede que se vaya con él.

-**¿Como voy a hacer para seguir adelante cuando tú no estés?**-. A Naruto no le había dado tiempo saborear esa felicidad cuando ésta se había roto en mil pedazos. No iba a venir con él. Sasuke le abraza fuerte por los hombros, pero Naruto desliza los brazos sin fuerzas hasta dejarlos inertes a sus dos lados.

-_Iruka… la esperanza se acaba de despedir de mí. _-Naruto nota como una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

Apretó los ojos intentando que ninguna lágrima más cayese, se armó de valor para separarse del calor de ese abrazo, que le estaba doliendo demasiado. **-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? No tienes que decírmelo para que me sienta mejor, porque no lo estás consiguiendo…**- Naruto se levanta y se va a la mesa que tiene en el salón.

Sasuke también se levanta - **No te lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas mejor, te he dicho que te quiero porque es la verdad y no podía callármelo por más tiempo. **- se acercó un poco - **No quería que te fueras sin saber que yo siento lo mismo por ti**-

A Naruto le estaban clavando mil espadas a la vez, - **¿Si me quieres porque no vienes conmigo?-**

-**Porque no puedo hacerles eso a mis padres**-

Naruto se giró enfadado- **Tus padres no contaron contigo para nada, ni te preguntaron si te querías casar**- le gritó. No se lo creía… es que no se daba cuenta.

Sasuke ya sabia todo eso, por eso no tuvo que responderle porque tenia toda la razón.

Naruto resopló tirándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la mesa con las manos también en ésta. Entendía al moreno, pero cómo hacerle entender que daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para que se viniese con él- **Tú ya sabes lo que pienso y lo que siento. Que lo que más quiero es que te vengas conmigo**- cogió aire, todo esto le estaba desbordando- **Ahora… eres tú quien debe decidir-.**

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá donde habían estado sentados anteriormente. Sonrió al recordad la frase que le puso detrás del billete- **Tengo la felicidad al alcance de mi mano no?-**

Naruto le mira durante unos segundos y se acerca a él, hasta que quedó entre sus piernas. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo, pero el moreno no hacia nada, solo se dejaba hacer. Sin embargo, inconscientemente puso las manos en la cintura sin firmeza y sin apretarle contra él. Solo un roce que le hiciera ver que estaba ahí de verdad, que era real, que ese Naruto era el real y no uno de los que aparecían en sus sueños.

**-¿Sabes?- **empezó a hablar Naruto**- Estos meses que he estado contigo han sido geniales y… sé que parezco estúpido contándote esto ahora pero… me levantaba todas las mañanas pensando en ti **-suspiró- **Pensando cuando nos íbamos a volver a ver- **sonríe-** Y cuando te ibas y me quedaba solo, en lo único que podía pensar era que ojala fuese mañana para volver a verte **- notando como le empezaba a costar hablar- **Y hasta ahora no he querido ser consciente que lo que de verdad deseaba era que cuando me despertase estuvieses ahí**- paró de acariciarle- **A mi lado… que tu rostro fuese lo primero que viese-.**

Sasuke había estado escuchando lo que decía, notando como le costaba hablar al final. Le entendía perfectamente, él sentía lo mismo y ahora cuando finalmente se había quitado la venda de los ojos , todo se volvía oscuridad de nuevo por qué estaba alejando a su luz.

Naruto se alejó unos pasos y le dio la espalda- **Pero ya es tarde para eso**- susurró más para si mismo pero el moreno le escuchó perfectamente. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y le observó dirigiéndose otra vez a la mesa acabando de ordenar los últimos papeles que quedaban encima.

Volteó la cabeza para ver que ya no había nada encima de las estanterías, que ya no había fotos, ni libros y seguramente, tampoco habría ropa en los armarios… ya todo estaría guardado en cajas rumbo a América. Junto a los recuerdos que ambos habían creado dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

-**Para mi también es difícil pensar que mañana ya no voy a poder ir a verte, venir aquí y poder evadirme de mis padres, de mi trabajo, de mi mujer …de todo**- le contó observando todo lo que había a su alrededor- **Los momentos que he pasado aquí contigo han sido los mejores y seguramente no podré olvidarlos jamás**- volvió a verle parado en la mesa dándole la espalda pero esta vez sin hacer ningún movimiento, prestándole toda su atención.

Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a él, parándose a su espalda- **Cuando estaba aquí sólo existías tu, sólo tu y lo demás me daba igual-.**

Naruto se entristeció al oír ese comentario y no por el significado sino porque había hablado en pasado- **Ahora estás aquí Sasuke… ahora ya no sólo existo yo verdad?-**le preguntó bajando la cabeza.

El moreno al oírle supo que había metido la pata con esa frase, ya que lo seguía pensando. Se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda colocando las manos en su pecho- **No Naruto, para mi únicamente existes tu, y ya no solo entre estas cuatro paredes**- le apretó contra él- **En mi mente sólo apareces tú, una y otra vez, a todas horas**- agacha un poco la cabeza para susurrarle al oído- **y también en mi corazón-.**

El cuerpo del rubio sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al oír ese susurro. Cerró los ojos dejando que los brazos de Sasuke le apretasen contra él cuando sintió como el moreno le empezaba a dar besos por el cuello.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro e inclinó su cabeza para dejar que Sasuke continuase pero éste paró. El actor giró la cabeza hacia él, para verle con la frente apoyada en su hombro- **Sasuke…-**

-**No sabes… lo que daría por que hoy fuese un día como otro cualquiera**- levantó el rostro, conectando sus ojos con los de él- **Que mañana no te voy a perder…**-.

Se quedaron mirando intensamente hasta que el ojiazul se soltó un poco del agarre del moreno para poder darse la vuelta y quedarse uno en frente del otro.

En el rostro de Naruto se formó un pequeña sonrisa triste y resignada. Le puso las manos en las mejillas como había hecho el moreno antes- **Pues hagamos que esto no es una despedida-** le dijo. Él quería tener un buen último recuerdo.

El moreno también pensaba lo mismo. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura acercándole hacia él, cortando cualquier distancia entre ellos. Juntaron los labios, besándose cada vez más apasionadamente -_Adiós…_-.

Naruto le agarraba del cabello con una mano para acercarle más si podía y la otra de la camisa, arrugándola, sin querer soltarse por nada del mundo.

-_Adiós… Sasuke_-

* * *

Amy cerraba la puerta, después de despedir a sus amigas, un poco más animada que antes. Le había venido muy bien esa visita.

De pronto escucha sonar el teléfono de casa y va a cogerlo.

Conversación telefónica:

**-¿Diga?-**

**-¿Amy? Soy yo-.**

**-Ah, hola papá. ¿Qué ocurre?-.**

**-Nada, es que he estado hablando con tu madre de ir a cenar a tu casa. ¿Te parece bien o ya es muy tarde?-**

Amy al principio se sorprendió pero miró el reloj que había encima del mueble del salón. Eran las 9.-**Bueno… vale. Veniros a las diez**- se despidió y colgó.

Fin conversación telefónica.

Ame iba a dejar el teléfono para ir a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena cuando se acuerda de que tiene que llamar a su marido para decírselo. Marca su número, se coloca el auricular en el oído, pero nada… Sasuke no se lo coge.

-**Mm… que raro, son las nueve ya debería haber salido del trabajo**- pensaba Amy mientras volvía a llamar. Sin embargo, volvía a pasar lo mismo.- **Sasuke…¿Qué estás haciendo?**- apretaba el aparato con la mano.

* * *

El calor que sentían era insoportable, pero ellos no podían y no querían parar. Notaban el placer recorriéndoles por cada rincón de su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor resbalándoles por la piel y el tacto de las manos y los labios del otro acariciándoles y llevándoles a un lugar donde la razón no tenía cabida.

Después de haberlo hecho una vez, ninguno de los dos quería parar y siguieron dando rienda suelta a esa pasión que existía entre los dos, y que a pesar que el tiempo pasase no había disminuido ni un ápice, al contrario, había aumentado.

-**Ahh…. ahhh… Sa..su..ke**- jadeaba Naruto debajo del moreno- **no… pares….mm**-sujetándole con fuerza.

Sasuke notaba como el rubio le apretaba en su interior- **Ahh… Na…ruto…- **

El moreno quería grabarse todo el cuerpo del actor en su memoria, tatuarlo con fuego para nunca olvidarse de cómo era estar con él y que era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

Amy estaba acabando de colocar los últimos detalles de la mesa del salón, cuando escuchó el pitido del horno. Fue rápida hacia allí, cogiendo los guantes y abriéndolo para mirar la carne- **Ya sólo le falta un poco**- lo volvió a cerrar.

Salió de la cocina y miró otra vez el reloj. Eran las 9: 40... Y su marido aún no había vuelto a casa. Fue hacia el teléfono enfadada y marcó su número- **¡Cógelo Sasuke!**- nada- **¡Cógelo!- **colgó y lanzó el aparato al sofá con tanta fuerza que rebotó y fue a parar al suelo.

Amy se quedó mirándolo, respirando fuerte para tranquilizarse. En ese instante, empezó a sonar el teléfono. La castaña fue hacia él y rápidamente lo cogió **-¿Si?…ah ya estáis llegando… si la cena ya casi está… de acuerdo… hasta ahora-** colgó.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto acababan de hacerlo por segunda vez, y el rubio estaba apoyado en el pecho del moreno oyendo los latidos de su corazón y notando su respiración que cada vez se volvía mas acompasada y pausada.

-**He visto tu película**- dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello rubio.

- **¿En serio?- **le preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

-**Bueno si te digo la verdad, la empecé a ver pero me tuve que ir. No pude aguantar verte y no poder tocarte**-mirando todo el rato al techo.

Naruto le entendió y movía la mano en su pecho- **Por lo menos tu me podrás ver en las películas. Pero yo no**- le daba pequeños besos en el torso.

Sasuke suspiró- **Lo siento… Siento no poder irme contigo. Siento tener que perderte**-.

Naruto le escuchó pero siguió acariciándole. Sabia que cuando el moreno saliese por la puerta de su casa tendría que empezar a olvidarle y volver a como era su vida cuando no estaba él. Ya no tenia nada que decirle, ya no más. Y Sasuke también notó que esa era la despedida que tanto temía. Mañana se iba y ya no iba a volver. Esa era la realidad y había que hacerle frente.

Naruto se levanta para quedarse sentado en el mismo lugar donde estaba tumbado, dándole la espalda al moreno.

Sasuke le pasó la mano por la espalda- **Naruto…- **le susurró pensando que no debía haber dicho aquello.

El actor voltea con una sonrisa que se notaba que era forzada- **¿Quieres agua**?-.

El ojinegro se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que asintió, viendo que el rubio se ponía de pie y se colocaba el boxer y el pantalón que llevaba antes. Él no se movió de la cama hasta que vio que Naruto salía de la habitación. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama observando todo el lugar y pasando una mano por las sábanas arrugadas donde había estado el rubio que aún seguían calientes.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se levantó de golpe, vistiéndose con el traje que traía del trabajo.

Sacó el móvil de su chaqueta, que tenía en silencio, y vio que había dos llamadas de Amy. Resopló y se lo guardo saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio se le acercó ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

Éste lo tomó y se lo bebió todo de un trago antes de contestar- **Gracias** -le devolvió el vaso y Naruto se lo llevó a la cocina. Sasuke fue caminando hacia la salida y esperó a que el otro viniese, poniéndose frente a frente delante de la puerta.

Se miraban y al instante bajaban la cabeza, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Sasuke cogió su cartera y la abrió para coger el pase del avión, devolviendo la cartera a su sitio -**Toma- **el rubio agarra el papel- **Al final… la felicidad se me ha escapado de las manos**-.

Naruto le mira a esos ojos negros y ahora tristes- **Si quieres puedes alcanzarla…- **ve como el moreno desvía la mirada apenado- **Te quiero Sasuke y te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto-** le pone una mano en la mejilla para que sus ojos volvieran a conectarse - **El avión sale a las 9, vale?… Aun no me has perdido**- le susurra- **Estoy aquí-.**

Sasuke le acaricia las tres marcas de la mejilla derecha- **Yo también te quiero**- susurrando, en un momento intimo entre los dos. Se acercan y se besan lentamente, dejando que los labios se despidieran de los otros. Al separarse ninguno abrió los ojos, manteniendo ese último beso en la memoria.

-**Adiós**-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-**Hasta luego…**- notando los ojos llorosos debajo de los párpados, pero sin querer que le cayese ninguna lagrima. Sin fuerza para decirle adiós ahora que llegaba la despedida.

Sasuke abre la puerta y sin mirar atrás se va a donde tiene el coche. Naruto no quiere verle marchar y cierra la puerta cuando el moreno sale y apoya su frente en la puerta. Sin embargo, ahora si que ya no puede aguantar más y las lágrimas empiezan a correr descontroladas por sus mejillas.

Sasuke entra en el coche y empieza a llorar silenciosamente, sin poder soportar más el dolor que sentía en su pecho, apretando los dientes y llevándose las manos a la cara derrumbándose.

* * *

Sonó el timbre de la puerta **-¡Ya voy!- **gritó la castaña desde la cocina dando los últimos retoques a los platos que iban a cenar. Cogió un trapo y limpiándose las manos fue hacia la puerta- **Hola papá, mamá**- le dio dos besos a cada uno.

Los padres entran al ático- **Oh, que bonita has puesto la mesa Amy**- comentó la madre admirando como estaba todo colocado.

-**Muchas gracias, ¿Te gustan esos nuevos candelabros?- **le preguntó a su madre viendo como respondía asintiendo y con una sonrisa.

-**Oye, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- **el padre empezó a buscarlo nada más entrar pero al no verle comenzó a mosquearse.

-**No lo sé, por mucho que le llamo no me responde**- le dijo Amy con cara de preocupación por fuera y una media sonrisa por dentro, viendo como su padre fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

* * *

Sasuke aparcó el coche en el parking y fue hacia el ascensor para subir a su piso. Mientras iba elevándose, se miraba al espejo que había allí viendo como tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, pero por suerte no muy rojos. Intentó sonreír para que cuando saliese y entrase en su casa, su esposa no notara que por dentro estaba hecho pedazos.

El ascensor llegó a su planta y se abrieron las puertas, dejándole enfrente del lugar donde menos quería estar en estos momentos. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se enfundó la máscara con la sonrisa.

**-¡Sasuke! Cariño ¿Dónde estabas?- **Amy se levantó de la mesa nada más verle y fue directa a abrazarle- **Estaba preocupada**-.

De nada le sirvió la máscara ya que se quedó en shock al ver las dos personas invitadas. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura a la castaña- **¿Qué hacen aquí tus padres?- **le susurró en el oído.

-**Es que han venido a cenar. Te he llamado dos veces pero no me has cogido el teléfono**- la mujer para nada discreta se separó de su marido y habló en voz alta haciendo que sus padres la oyeran- **¿Y bien?¿Dónde has estado?- **cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta.

El moreno empezó a quitarse la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero- **Es que nos ha ido también en la reunión de la tarde que hemos salido a celebrarlo**- le respondió acercándose a sus suegros- **Hola, Señor Nomura**- dándole la mano- **Hola, Señora**- besándola en la mejilla.

-**Así que habéis ido a celebrarlo, eh?- **Ryo miraba desconfiado a su yerno como se sentaba en la mesa y asentía**-¿Y no eres capaz de llamar a tu mujer o de contestar a sus llamadas al menos? ¿O era más interesante lo que estabas haciendo?-**

Amy, ya sentada, bajaba la cabeza con pena y miró a Sasuke de reojo. Éste tenía la mirada perdida en su plato y hasta que no pasaron unos segundos no contestó- **Tienes razón-** levantó la cabeza para mira al otro hombre- **Debería haberla llamado**- volteó hacia su mujer- **¿Me perdonas?-**

La castaña se quedó mirándole a los ojos al percatarse de que los tenía un poco hinchados- **Claro**- le contestó seria- _¿Qué te ha pasado Sasuke? ¿Has llorado?- _pensó mientras veía como agachaba la cabeza y se levantaba de la silla.

-**Si me disculpáis, voy a retirarme a la habitación . No tengo hambre y estoy un poco cansado**- se inclinó hacia sus suegros y fue hacia Amy para darle un beso en la frente.

- **¿Qué le ocurre Amy?- **le preguntó su madre preocupada cuando el moreno ya estaba lo bastante lejos para oírla.

Amy se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado- **No lo sé…- **

* * *

El ojinegro entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido apoyando la espalda en ella. Dejó salir por la boca todo el aire de la tensión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Cuando había salido del ascensor estaba preparado para afrontar a Amy pero no a su suegros.

-_Lo que me faltaba_- pensó al recordar la mirada desconfiada del padre de Amy.

Se alejó de la puerta y empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pantalón del pijama, sin ganas siquiera de ducharse. Fue hacia su lado de la cama de matrimonio y se echó boca arriba cerrando los ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Pensando que del Naruto real, sólo le quedarían los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de las charlas, de las risas, de los besos, de las caricias, de esa pasión entre los dos… todo se quedaba en el pasado.

* * *

Naruto salió de la ducha, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y con otra iba secándose el pelo. Iba apagando las luces mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Se sentó en el lugar dónde había estado el moreno, acariciando la almohada, notándola fría. Se acercó para oler el champú que usaba Sasuke y que se había quedado impregnado.

No sabia porque le había dicho eso antes de que se fuera, ya que se había hecho la idea de que tenia que olvidarlo, pero no pudo callarse y tuvo que echar toda la carne en el asador. Su cabeza sabia que no iba a venir pero su corazón le decía que esperase… y con ese pensamiento decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que el aroma de Sasuke le abrazase y le envolviese por completo.

* * *

-**Estaba deliciosa la comida cariño**- le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba, ya en la puerta- **Y no te preocupes por Sasuke, estará cansado de tanto trabajo**-.

-**Sí, seguramente es eso**- le sonrió y fue a abrazar a su padre- **Me gustaría que le dijeras algo tú, papá**- le susurró en el oído para que no lo escuchase su madre que ahora estaba poniéndose la chaqueta y mirándose en el espejo del recibidor.

-**Claro que sí, mi amor. Mañana le llamaré, a él y a su padre, y tendremos una pequeña charla ¿De acuerdo?-** se separó para ver como su hija sonreía feliz y movía la boca gesticulando un 'gracias'.

Cuando se despidieron, la castaña cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la habitación que los dos compartían. Entró sigilosamente viendo que su marido estaba durmiendo. Se acercó a él observándole el torso, el cuello y los brazos por si tenía alguna marca… pero no encontró nada. No contenta con eso, se acercó más aún para poder olerle, sin embargo no olía a ningún perfume ni a ningún champú diferente.

Se separó poniéndose de pie- _Espero que mi padre te haga ver que no puedes hacer lo que quieras… Sasuke-_

* * *

Eran las 7:30 y la alarma del despertador empezaba a sonar.

-**Mmm…- **Naruto se despertó y alargó la mano para apagar ese odioso sonido. Se desperezó allí estirado y se levantó de la cama, sin mucho ánimo, para prepararse e irse al aeropuerto.

Hoy era el día en que se alejaría de la persona que amaba, aunque él quería seguir creyendo a su corazón de que no iba a ser así.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono ahuyentándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Diga?… Ah Iruka eres tú… ¿Qué? ¿Sigues sin confiar en que me levante y llegue a mi hora eh?… ya, jeje- **como quería a su manager.

* * *

Sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos, bostezando en el camino. Volteó la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las 8. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al techo sin poder evitar recordar que el avión de Naruto salía a las 9.

A su lado notó como alguien se movía y giró la cabeza hacia ella. Se quedó mirando como ésta, aún dormida, se ponía de costado de cara a él.

_-Y hasta ahora no he querido ser consciente que lo que de verdad deseaba era que cuando me despertase, estuvieses ahí. A mi lado… que tu rostro fuese lo primero que viese-._

Sonrióinconscientemente al recordarlo. De repente el sonido del teléfono quebró el silencio que había. Se levantó deprisa y corriendo fue a cogerlo.

**-¿Diga?… ah, buenos días Señor Nomura… hoy no tengo nada que hacer… claro ahora mismo voy para allá… hasta luego**- como odiaba a su suegro.

Se duchó y salió con una toalla atada a la cintura para coger la ropa que se pondría, viendo a Amy de pie, al lado de la cama, dándole la espalda poniéndose su bata.

-**Buenos días**- le dijo Sasuke antes de abrir el armario para cogerse una camisa blanca y un pantalón.

Amy se giró al oírle cruzándose de brazos -**Buenos días**-. Se quedó viendo como éste iba hacia uno de los cajones donde estaba su ropa interior- **¿Adónde vas?- **le preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta.

-**Tu padre me ha llamado para que vaya a su empresa**- le contestó llevándose las tres piezas de ropa al aseo.

La castaña se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que decidió seguirle-**¿Dónde estuviste ayer Sasuke?-.**

El moreno ya tenía puesto los bóxers y ahora se estaba colocando los pantalones -**Ya te lo dije, fuimos a celebra…-.**

-**No me mientas**-apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta- **Ayer no viniste oliendo a alcohol… y a no ser que celebréis con agua**- comentó irónicamente.

-**Si no te lo crees no es problema mío**- acabó por botonarse la camisa y de arreglarse un poco el pelo antes de salir del baño dejándole Amy pasar.

**-¡Dime la verdad Sasuke!- **gritó la chica.

El Uchiha fue hacia la cocina donde metió una rebanada de pan en la tostadora -**Y según tu… ¿Qué verdad es esa?**- le preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararla.

-**Que estuviste follando con alguien por ahí**- le respondió tajante, harta de que le estuviese todo el rato mintiendo.

Sasuke se quedó serio mirándola -**Creo que eso ya lo hablamos no?-. **Al pasar un poco de tiempo sonó la tostadora y se giró para cogerla y rápidamente soltarla en un plato ya que estaba quemando. Cogió la mermelada y empezó a untarla en la tostada - **Si estás enfadada por otra cosa no lo pagues conmigo Amy-** le comentó al notar como ésta estaba actuando diferente a lo habitual.

La castaña se sorprendió del comentario que había soltado su marido y bajó la mirada ya que al instante le había pasado por los ojos la imagen de Fuji. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarle -**Yo te quiero Sasuke… ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?**- le susurró.

_Te quiero_

El ojinegro acabó de comerse lo que le quedaba de tostada en silencio y llevó el plato al fregadero _-_**Tengo prisa**- fue hacia la puerta de la cocina pasando por al lado de su mujer- **Tu padre me espera**- le susurró dirigiéndose otra vez al cuarto de baño.

La chica se sentó en la mesa que tenían en la cocina oyendo el agua correr del grifo del lavabo. Se quedó allí sentada con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mantel, quieta todo el rato, hasta incluso cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse dejándola sola en ese enorme piso.

* * *

Sasuke iba conduciendo por la carretera sintiendo que a cada segundo que pasaba todo volvía a ser como era antes. Como si todo lo que había sucedido a partir del día en que le conoció hubiesen sido retazos de un sueño, que ahora podía asegurar y admitir que era un sueño del que no le hubiese gustado despertar jamás.

Eran las 8:30 y él llegaba a la empresa de su suegro. Fue hacia su despacho y allí le vio su secretaria- **Espere Señor Uchiha ahora le aviso de que ha llegado**- le dijo la chica antes de apretar uno de los botones del teléfono- **El Señor Uchiha ya está aquí**-. Sasuke escuchó como por el otro lado se oía un ' hazle pasar'.- **Ya puede entrar, Señor**-.

-**Gracias- **le contestó yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola sorprendiéndose de la otra persona que estaba allí **-¿Papá, qué haces aquí?- **_es que no tengo bastante con lo que tengo ya…-._

-**Le he llamado yo**- respondió antes Ryo- **Cierra la puerta y siéntate Sasuke**-.

El joven suspiró y obedeció a su suegro, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de su padre, los dos enfrente de la mesa donde estaba sentado el padre de Amy -**Le he contado a tu padre lo que pasó ayer-**

**-¿Y qué pasó?- **le miró a los ojos- **Vine tarde porqué estuve con unos compañeros ¿Eso es un delito acaso?-**

El señor Nomura le mantuvo la mirada -**Pues que no deberías desatender a tu mujer de esa manera-.**

**-¿Desatender?- **le preguntó incrédulo.

-**Amy me contó que otros días tampoco le cogías el teléfono o llegabas tarde**- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y tirándose para atrás en el sillón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño -**Si no le cogía el teléfono era porqué estaría trabajando y si llegaba tarde sería porqué alguna reunión se hubiese alargado. Nada más**- le comentó mirando alternativamente a él y a su padre.

-**Pero yo creo que tu mujer es más importante y no me gusta nada que mi hija sufra**- Sasuke resopló y se levantó de la silla caminado hacia la ventana, cansado de la línea que llevaba esa conversación, que al fin y al cabo era la de siempre.

-**Discúlpale, está muy estresado por el trabajo…- **dijo Fugaku intentando relajar los ánimos.

- **Si Amy sufre es solamente culpa vuestra**- soltó el más joven aún con la mirada en los coches que pasaban por la carretera.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **le preguntó Ryo empezando a mosquearse por la actitud de su yerno.

-**Nada , no quiere decir nada**- Fugaku se levantó de su asiento moviendo las manos restándole importancia.

-**Que yo no quería casarme con su hija**- soltó volteándose para mirar de frente a su suegro.

**-¡Sasuke!- **gritó su padre frunciendo el ceño sin creerse que su hijo acababa de soltar semejante comentario.

Ryo se le quedó mirando hasta que cerró los ojos resoplando -**Me da igual lo que tu quieras, si mi Amy vuelve a decirme algo que no me guste lo más mínimo, ya sabes las consecuencias**- volvió a mirarle ahora con mirada amenazante- **¿Te queda claro?… Así que a partir de la semana que viene empezarás a trabajar a aquí ¿Si le parece bien al Señor Uchiha?**- le preguntó ahora mirando al padre de Sasuke que seguía de pie.

-**Por supuesto, me parece bien. Mi hijo es muy trabajador**- se inclinó agradecido interiormente de que la cosa no hubiese ido por otro lado, donde su empresa acabase mal parada.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana. Ellos seguían hablando pero él ya no les escuchaba. Oía simples murmullos mientras los minutos seguían pasando- _y pensar que estoy dejando que te alejes por esto…_- giró la cabeza para ver a los dos hombres que seguían moviendo la boca sin emitir ningún sonido entendible para sus oídos - _¿Por esta mierda voy a perderte Naruto?-._

Su suegro le miró haciendo que Sasuke le atendiese y saliese de sus pensamientos**-¿Está todo aclarado?-.**

-**Sí**- le contesta serio**-¿Ahora puedo marcharme?- **le preguntó viendo como su suegro asentía con la cabeza.

-**Puede estar tranquilo Señor Nomura**- se dirigieron los dos hacia la salida- **Mi hijo no volverá a hacer nada que le desagrade ni a usted ni a su hija**-.

-**Eso espero **-susurró Ryo viendo como salían de su despacho y cerraban la puerta.

* * *

Padre e hijo estaban dentro del ascensor dirigiéndose al parking donde tenían sus coches.

**-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? ¿Estás loco?- **Fugaku no había parado de preguntarle desde que se habían quedado los dos solos - **Casi tiras todo por la borda**- le dijo negando con la cabeza si saber en que demonios pensaba su hijo.

-**Ya estoy tirando todo por la borda**- susurró Sasuke.

El mayor le miró **-¿Qué estás diciendo?-.**

El ascensor se paró en la planta indicada y abrió sus puertas -**Nada**- salió girando a la derecha sin llegar a alejarse mucho ya su padre le paró no contento con esa respuesta.

**-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- **le preguntó preocupado viendo como Sasuke bajaba la cabeza- **¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea?-.**

El menor elevó la mirada para verle a los ojos -_Que ahora mismo estoy perdiendo a la persona que amo, papá_- sonrió para dejar de preocuparle- **Estoy bien**-.

**-¿Seguro?- **le puso una mano en el hombro.

-**Claro**- asintió con la cabeza aún con esa sonrisa.

-**Bueno… pues ya nos veremos**- se despidió de él yéndose hacia su coche sin estar del todo convencido.

Sasuke levantó la mano para despedirle y también se fue hacia su coche para salir de allí, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Llegaron a la salida los dos vehículos juntos, sin embargo ahí se separaban ya que la casa de sus padres estaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Cuando llevaba un rato conduciendo miró la hora del coche sin poder evitarlo. Eran las 8:45. Faltaba un cuarto de hora.

Volvió la vista enfrente hasta que sus ojos divisaron el cartel que señalaba la desviación para ir al aeropuerto.

_-Te quiero Sasuke y te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto. El avión sale a las 9, vale? Aun no me has perdido… estoy aquí-._

Agarró con fuerza el volante y sin pensárselo giró bruscamente oyendo de fondo los claxon de los otros coches.

* * *

-**Muy bien, pueden dirigirse a la sala de espera de la puerta 7. Buen viaje**- les dijo la chica que embarcó las maletas.

Después de darle las gracias fueron hacia esa sala y como el avión que iban a coger era para gente famosa y adinerada, no habían muchas personas esperando.

-**Ya tengo todo solucionado, las habitaciones del hotel donde nos hospedaremos por tiempo ilimitado…- **comentó Iruka mirando los papeles que tenía dentro del maletín que llevaba- **Supongo que eso ya nos los dirá el director y la productora**-

**-Sí, supongo**- dijo Naruto viéndose la hora en su reloj y levantando la mirada, mirando alrededor.

Iruka sonrió ante la actitud del rubio, que era como un libro abierto- **Tranquilo, Naruto**- leyendo otros papeles.

El actor se volteó hacia él- **Si estoy tranquilo**- comenzó a mover la pierna- **Muy tranquilo-. **

* * *

Cierto moreno se estaba poniendo cada segundo que pasaba más nervioso y el oír pitadas todo el rato no ayudaban para nada.

**-¡Venga! ¡¿Por qué no avanzan?- **gritó el conductor del coche de al lado.

-**Madre mía, vaya atasco**- dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

El conductor del coche de atrás se asomó por su ventanilla- **¡Vamos, que tengo que coger un avión!-.**

Sasuke se estaba desesperando sin poder dejar de mirar el reloj. Eran las 8:52.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza- _Por favor, que se pare el tiempo…- _

* * *

_-_ **Señores pasajeros, pueden empezar a entrar en el avión**- dijo una mujer que se había puesto enfrente de la puerta de embarque.

Las personas que estaba sentadas se levantaron y se dirigieron allí formando una pequeña cola, cada uno atento a sus cosas y a sus negocios y acostumbrados a ver gente famosa en estos aviones.

Iruka se levantó y se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta también, cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto seguía sentado- **Tenemos que irnos**-.

-**Sí, ve entrando tú, yo me quiero quedar un rato más aquí fuera, vale?- **le contestó volviendo a mirar alrededor.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, pero ya no sonreía sino que se preguntaba como debía de sentirse en esos momentos, que pasaban los minutos y él no aparecía- **Vale, te espero dentro**- y se dio la vuelta.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza apoyando los codos en las rodillas- _Sasuke…-_

* * *

El ojinegro aceleró lo máximo que pudo después de haber salido de allí. Fue directo a la puerta del aeropuerto aparcando el coche en la zona de los taxi.

Salió del vehículo rápidamente, cerrándolo con el botón de la llave.

-**¡Oiga señor, aquí no puede aparcar!**- oyó a lo lejos pero no se giró. Entró dentro del edificio, pensando que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la puerta 7 que recordaba que ponía en el pasaje que le dio Naruto.

* * *

-**Perdone Señor**- la voz de la mujer llamó su atención haciéndole voltear hacia ella-**Debe pasar, ya vamos a cerrar**-.

Naruto asintió, levantándose de la silla cogiendo la maleta de mano. Caminó hacia la puerta-_Al final… si que fue un adiós_- le entregó el pasaje viendo como rompía una parte y se lo volvía a dar.

-**Buen viaje Señor Uzumaki**- le deseó sonriéndole.

-**Gracias**- le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasó hacia dentro caminando por ese pasillo para llegar al avión, oyendo un ruido a sus espaldas. Giró un poco la cabeza, mirando de reojo por encima de su hombro, como la puerta por donde había entrado, ahora ya estaba cerrada.

* * *

Sasuke corría y corría, haciéndose un hueco entre la multitud de personas, yendo a donde le había indicado un chico de la oficina de información.

Sin embargo, cuando consiguió llegar, ya no había nadie. Sólo la puerta cerrada y las silla vacías.

Llegaba tarde.

Caminó hacia el cristal que había en el lateral por donde se podían ver los aviones, respirando por la boca, llenándose de oxigeno los pulmones, después de lo que había corrido, notando como el corazón le iba a cien por hora.

Observó como un avión se dirigía lentamente hacia la pista reconociendo el nombre de la empresa que llevaba ya que ese era el avión que se llevaría lejos a Naruto.

_-Ahora… eres tú quien debe decidir-_

_-Tengo la felicidad al alcance de mi mano no?-_

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger el móvil- _Ya lo tengo claro Naruto…- _en el cual empezó a apretar teclas. Cuando tocó la última, volvió la vista al avión y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

* * *

Naruto tenía la vista perdida en la ventanilla de su derecha.

**-¿Cómo estás?- **le preguntó su manager, aún a sabiendas de la respuesta al haberle visto entrar solo en el avión.

El rubio apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza para que no le viera, ya que aunque había mostrado cientos de miles de veces ese rostro delante de la cámara… esta vez era real- **Mal**- susurró.

Iruka se sintió fatal por él- _Siento haberte creado esperanzas_- pensó mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado pudiendo observar que cada vez estaba más cerca de la pista.

Naruto notó como le vibraba el móvil y se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón para sacarlo.

Se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje de Sasuke. Al pasar unos segundos de duda entre abrirlo o no por si era un 'adiós Naruto' o 'que te vaya muy bien', decidió apretar el botón de abrir.

_**-Perdóname por ser tan estúpido y haberme quedado a dos pasos de distancia de ti. Pero voy a hacer las cosas bien. No quiero perder a mi única felicidad en la vida. Espérame, por favor. Te amo Naruto-.**_

Al acabar de leerlo no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa, y que esta cada vez se hiciera más y más grande e incluso que se le escapara alguna pequeña risa. Como tampoco pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Iruka al oírle se giró hacia él sin creerse que ahora le estaba viendo sonreír de verdad- **¿Qué pasa?-.**

El actor miró por la ventanilla, feliz- **Que al final no fue una despedida…**-.

* * *

Se le abrieron las puertas para que pudiera salir viendo el alboroto de gente que también había fuera. Fue hasta donde tenía el coche acordándose que lo había dejado donde no debía.

-**Perdone, ahora mismo lo quito de aquí**- le dijo Sasuke al taxista que estaba ahí parado.

Éste simplemente se le quedó mirando hasta que soltó una pequeña carcajada- **Tienes suerte chaval**- se dio la vuelta- **Has venido antes que llegase la grúa**-.

Sasuke escuchó al taxista y vio como se alejaba para decirle a una familia que su taxi estaba libre.

Abrió la puerta del piloto y se metió dentro, arrancándolo. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, el móvil le sonó.

Lo sacó otra vez del bolsillo viendo que era un mensaje de Naruto. Lo abrió impaciente alegrándose inmediatamente de lo que ponía.

-_**Claro que te esperaré. Te amo Sasuke-**_

Se guardó el móvil y con una sonrisa salió de allí viendo como una avión que despegaba pasaba por encima enlairandose cada vez más y más alto.

_Fue un hasta luego._

CONTINUARÁ…

…..

Hola de nuevo a todos. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero la verdad es que no he pasado por uno de mis mejores momentos. Sin embargo, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor y con ganas de continuar la historia, ya que no quiero dejarla a medias ^^.

Espero que le deis otra oportunidad y quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejáis comentarios y a los que la seguís. Muchas gracias :)

Os quiero. Bye; Kiss


End file.
